RENEESME: my life
by carol27toncel
Summary: renesmee regresa a forks después de haberse mudado no reconoce a nadie y pasan ciertos sucesos en que descubre grandes secreto ¿como asumirá renesmee tantos engaños en su vida?..mal summary pasen y lean pliss
1. REGRESANDO

**CAPITULO 1 EL REGRESO (pov Reneesme)**

Me encontraba en el auto con mi madre y mi padre de regreso a forks nos habíamos mudado a chile cuando yo tenia

3 años aunque aparentaba 6 no recuerdo muchas cosas a decir verdad solo a algunas personas como a mi abuelito

charlie que era el motivo por el cual estábamos regresando, charlie había enfermando y mama no se perdonaría no

estar a su lado así que como ya había pasado mucho tiempo decidimos regresar nuevamente. actualmente ya tenia

6 años aparentaba unos 17 mi piel era blanca aunque gracias a dios podía broncearme como un humano normal era

delgada alta mucho como mi padre exactamente 1.82 de estatura que lucia muy orgullosa ojos chocolates y cabello

cobrizo se podía decir que era agraciada como mucha gente decía ,a decir verdad esto me molestaba porque

siempre llamaba la atención en los lugares donde entraba o si no pensaban que era una modelo como mi tía rose

que de verdad era belleza pura, la quería mucho ella era una segunda madre para mi en cambio a mi otra tía alice la

veía como una confidente como una amiga no como una tía aunque ella se enojaba mucho por no poder ver mi

futuro cosa que adoraba, otra cosa que adoraba era a mis tíos los amaba con locura a los dos aunque emmet

bueno era emmet si, ese niño de cinco años, que llevaba por dentro incomprensiblemente en el cuerpo de un atleta

deforme ,como yo decía tenia demasiado musculo jaja me gustaba hacerlo rabiar diciéndole que tomaba esteroides

, mi tío jazz era otro cuento con el me la llevaba muy bien aunque no era como si compartiéramos todo pero si

pasábamos tiempo de calidad juntos y me gustaba su compañía de mis abuelos solo tengo que decir una palabra

cariño ,era todo lo que me daban y lo que les daba. yo era tratada como la bebe de la familia un poco estresante

pero no malo solo que tenia muchas cohibiciones aunque con unos cuantos berrinches siempre lograba lo que

quería no es que fuera mi mamada ni nada pero me gustaba actuar como una niña pequeña por mi madre para

hacerla sentir como una madre ya que por mi acelerado crecimiento no lo disfruto mucho y mi don me permitía

perfectamente hacerlo, se que soy un fenómeno por la naturaleza ya que soy un vampiro y mas rara que un mitad

vampiro y una mitad humana, lo peor de todo era que tenia 2 dones ,el primero era transmitir mis pensamientos o

imágenes a las otras personas, pero luego desarrolle otro era u espejo podía copiar dones. bueno y aquí y va yo

Reneesme carlie cullen swan en el volvo de su padre pensando en cosas de mi vida y recluida en mis pensamientos

que no me di cuenta de nada hasta que alguien grito

-!** LLEGAMOS**!—gritaron

0000000000000000

chicas pliss diganme que les parecio si esta corto o si no les gusto porfiss solo tienen que dercime :) besitos


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2 CONOCIENDO**

Ya prácticamente estábamos acomodados y mama no paraba de decirme que aquí todo me iba a encantar, la naturaleza y que la tranquilidad era magnifica y que iba a conocer mucha gente y que una cosa y que la otra y que….

-hija me estas escuchando—

-si mama—dije sonriéndole

-bueno te estaba diciendo que iremos a ver a tu abuelito charlie pero no esta en su casa esta en una reunión así que iremos haya y de paso carsline solucionara unos asuntos con los lobos –quería ver a mi abuelito y quería ir a su casa se había mudado a la push con una señora que no conocía ,de la push solo sabia cosas que mama me había contado y cuando me dijeron que los hombres lobos existían casi me desmayo no podía creerlo aunque a mi me decían que yo había tenido una buena relación con ellos y que me había hecho amiga de ellos yo no recordaba nada

-esto es aburrido yo no quiero ir odio esos animales me desagradan Reneesme son horribles huelen asquerosos si fuera humana vomitaría no te van a agradar —dijo rose yo solté una risita a veces concordábamos con muchas cosas aunque yo no conocía a esos animales como ella decía pero no creía que fueran tal desagradables como ella decía

-rosee cariño pero si ellos son muy divertidos a demás papa dijo que teníamos que ir todos cierto ediie—dijo emmet mi papa lo fulmino con la mirada no le gustaba que le dijeran así

-si emmet eso dijo carsline—dijo papa- y Reneesme lo le hagas caso a rosalie y vez a casar con jasper antes de ir por favor –yo solo asentí y ya tenía a jazz a mi lado para salir

Casamos un par de ciervos pero jasper dijo que no le bastaba con eso que iría por un puma que se le había escapado que lo esperara mientras, camine unos minutos entre los arboles me gustaba la naturaleza y yo era muy sencilla no me gustaba ser el centro de atención como mama no me gustaba lo exagerado y me vestía bueno me vestía alice no muy recatado con tal de llevarle la contraria papa según ella no se para que, pero me vestía sencilla y simple no me gustaba el maquillaje ni nada de eso y la música era mi vida , escuche un ruido y me puse alerta pero me tranquilice al ver a jaspe todo desordenado _si alice lo viera así_ pensé yo le di una sonrisa de burla se había manchado con barro y sangre además venia despeinado y con una cara de tragedia seguramente imaginándose lo que le diría alice por haber hecho eso con la camisa italiana que tenia puesta

-no es gracioso me dio la batalla –dijo jazz—y ni pensar en alice-

-de hecho es muy gracioso—dije mientras me reía regresamos a casa cuando entramos alice miro a su esposo y hizo una mueca de desagrado

-luego resolveré esto—le dijo con una sonrisa, jazz asintió no muy seguro y alice me llevo no, me arrastro hacia mi cuarto

-cámbiate—me dijo mostrándome lo que se suponía que tenia que ponerme

-¿para que?—pregunte yo, estaba confundida la ropa que llevaba estaba bien

-querida la primera impresión dice mucho de una persona y dudo que lo que lleves diga mucho –dijo mirándome raro yo fruncí el seño

- no me voy a cambiar a mi me gusta lo que llevo alice –llevaba unos jean ajustado con unas botas sin tacón que llegaban debajo de la rodilla cafés con una camisa de rayas blancas y un saquito mangas largas café

-eres imposible—dijo renegando yo le di una sonrisa

-Chicas nos vamos bajen—dijo esme Alice y yo bajamos estábamos esperando en el porche todos estábamos hay

-bueno vamos-dijo carsline

-vamos a ir caminando?-pregunte ¿caminado? Raro en los cullen

-hija la push no estará a mas de diez minutos de aquí y no vamos caminando si no corriendo así que estaremos haya en dos minutos –dijo mama

-Además de de que te quejas si eres la mas rápida de los cullen estarás hay en medio minuto—dijo alice si yo era mas rápida que mi padre que antes era el mas rápido no dijimos nada mas y emprendimos camino

-ya llegamos –dijo mama con una sonrisa que casi no le cavia en el rostro y que por supuesto no pude comprender como muchas cosas de mis padres a veces sentía que había algo que no me decían pero luego llegue a la conclusión de que eran ilusiones mías


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3 RECONOCIENDOME**

**-YA LLEGAMOS –DIJO MAMA**

-Bueno dijeron que todos estarían en la casa de Sam—dijo carsline ¿todos? Quienes eran todos

-vamos—dijo papa

Yo los seguí mientras escuchaba a rose refunfuñas sobre a ver venido ,luego de una caminata como gente humana ,llegamos a una casita infestada de gente pero toda la gente estaba reunida afuera de la casa y en cuanto pisamos de fuera de entre los arboles teníamos todas las miradas encimas mientras avanzábamos todos recorrían con la mirada a cada integrante de la familia gracias al cielo santo y al universo yo iba bien atrás entre el grandulón de emmet y rose y casi no me notaba yo no miraba a la gente si no alrededor en cuanto estuvimos a unos pasos del tumulto de gente me golpeo un efluvio horrible y frene en seco

-¡! HIUUU AQUÍ HUELE HORRIBLE!—grite mientras me tapaba la nariz mala idea todas la miradas se posaron en mi era demasiado, para mi delicado olfato así que Salí como bala para entre lo arboles

-Reneesme -no había frenado muy bien a respirar cuando ya tenia a mi padre y a rose atrás mío—ese grito se escucho hasta Europa seguro ¿Qué paso?-me dijo

-es el efluvio ella nunca desde que nos fuimos ha estado cerca de uno y hay están las dos manadas de perros y huelen asqueroso es obvio que su delicada nariz se irritara Eddie-dijo rose

-es horrible –dijo yo –tengo ganas de vomitar –dije entre horcadas

-te lo dije Reneesme ni si quiera debimos venir—dijo rose

-Estas bien –pregunto papa yo asentí—tenesmos que regresar—regresar! yo no estaba para regresar era un olor horrible y yo no iba a volver hay, no señor –Reneesme- dijo mi padre por mi pensamiento –solo es cuestión de adaptarse ahora vamos –

Camine tras rose y el y cuando volvimos a aparecer en escena sentía todas las miradas en mi, sentí una incomodidad horrible yo solo miraba el piso como si fuese lo mas maravilloso del mundo en cuanto nos acercamos completamente me tuve que llevar la mano a las nariz nuevamente estaba por huir de hay antes de que cualquier mirada me matara pero papa me paso el brazo por los hombros a presándome me beso el cabello

-resiste un poco mas—murmuro contra mi cabello _están fácil hacerlo _pensé y el se aferro a mi mas fuerte que creía que iba a huir era como estar en una cárcel entre sus brazos

Seguimos avanzando y alce la mirada para ver si localizaba al resto de mi familia pero no la vi solo vi gente mirándome arg! Como odio eso. Luego llegamos ala mitad de un circulo que la gente había formado y vi que mi familia estaba en la mitad y esta mi abuelo carsline ablando de no se que. Con 3 persona una mujer un señor en silla de ruedas y un anciano muy arrugadito, que estaba en la mitad sentado en una silla de madera muy vieja casi tanto como el en cuanto nos pusimos al lado de mi familia el viejito paro la conversación y me miro fijamente

-así que aquí huele horrible?-me pregunto yo que de cómo en shock lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarme ,a mas no poder a papa y esconder mi cara en su hombro por eso no me gustaba la gente yo prefería pasar el día encerrada en mi casa cuando haces algo molesto te recriminan y bueno yo no me solía quedar tan callada siempre pero otras veces me sentía fatal e incluso me ponía a llorar, si yo soy completamente rara

-no esta acostumbrada al efluvio de los lobos y aquí esta muy concentrado -dijo mi abuelito quien salió en mi rescate gracia al cielo pero el viejito no dejaba de mirarme lo había ofendido seguramente

-doctor usted sabe que otro vampiro que no sea de los que están estipulados en el tratado no puede entran en nuestras tierras y le leeré los únicos que pueden hacerlo si no lo recuerda—dijo la mujer quien hablo por primera vez

-claro que lo se dice ``carsline cullen, esme cullen, Edward cullen, Reneesme cullen, Isabela cullen, emmet cullen, jasper cullen, rosalie cullen, y alice cullen`` o me equivoco – dijo el abuelo

-no, no se equivoca y si lo tiene claro no se entonces como a traído a esta joven si sabe que no esta permitido y no importa si es nueva integrante de su familia pero no esta escrita en el tratado – dijo nuevamente la mujer

-de hecho no es una nueva integrante y ella si esta estipulada en el tratado – dijo papa

-hija porque no te acercas a mi – dijo el viejito. yo acercarme a el no es como le tuviera miedo a un simple viejito pero no me agradaba la idea así que no me moví ni un centímetro de donde estaba, el viejito se levanto de su silla un joven se le acerco para ayudarlo pero recibió un golpe del viejito con su bastón en el brazo así que se quedo en su lugar mi papa se despego de mi y en menos de lo que canta un gallo estaba al lado de mi mama !Traidor! y yo estaba hay sola, desprotegida, abandonada de acuerdo estaba dramatizando un poco pero todos me miraban y yo estaba muy nerviosa y mas rojas que un tomate la cara me ardía. Maldita maldición swan, el viejito se me acerco y me ofreció su mano

-quill atarea mucho gusto – se presento yo tome su mano

-Reneesme carlie cullen mucho gusto –dije


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4 ¿TU ERES RENEESME?**

**-RENEESME CARLIE CULLEN MUCHO GUSTO—DIJE**

Luego de que me presente se escucho un murmullo pero con una mirada a todos del anciano todos se quedo en un silencio sepulcral luego mi abuelo siguió la platica de no se que con el viejito y la mujer, el señor de sillas de rueda me miraba fijamente parecía que me iba a traspasar con la mirada me moví y me acerqué a mi abuelita esme ya que el traidor de mi padre estaba en no se donde con mi mama, ni siquiera los veía.

-bueno así se hará para reafirmar el tratado cada mes se hará una integración con su familia y las manadas – dijo el señor de la silla de ruedas rose palideció era obvio que no le gustaba el trato con ellos y ahora los iba a tener que estar con ellos una vez al mes

-de acuerdo será rotatorio una vez en mi casa y otra en la push. —sentencio el abuelo

-todos tienen que estar presente en especial Reneesme ya que ella es la…..-

-ella no lo sabe – se apresuro decir el abuelo ¿saber? ¿Saber que?

-pues tienen que decírselo-dijo muy serio el seño de silla de ruedas casi enfadado porque yo no sabía algo

-todo se hará en su momento – dijo el abuelo- además el es quien debe hacerlo-¿el? ¿El quien y que tiene que decirme? Que era lo que no me decían ya me dolía la cabeza de tantas preguntas que me surgían a medida de que conversaban.

-no hay nada mas que decir así que bueno bienvenidos de nuevo cullen esperamos que la relación con ustedes siga siendo estable –sentencio la mujer

-donde esta mama?—pregunte a la abuela

-mírala allí-la abuela señalo y yo mire y si hay estaba mi madre abrazada a un muchacho que seguramente era un lobo no se como podía resistir su olor al estar tan pegada a el y mi adorado padre nótese el sarcasmo hablaba con otro muchacho.

-¿Reneesme?-dijeron atrás mío yo voltee a ver

-¿abuelo?-dije si en definitiva ese era charlie mas viejito de lo que lo recordaba pero era el me acerque y le di un abrazo. El no lo respondió

-¿abuelo estas bien?—pregunte un poco nerviosa, no decía nada solo me miraba como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza

-no lo puedo creer—murmuro mas para si mismo que para mi—pero mírate si ya eres una mujer y muy bella-me dijo y yo me puse roja arg! como lo odio—apenas y eras una niñita cuando te fuiste y bang! De pronto vienes y ya eres una mujer no es como si hubieran pasado tantos años estas hermosa voy a tener que estar cuatro ojos con todos esos muchachitos que se te acerquen –yo me puse mas roja si es que eso era posible.

-estas muy guapo abuelo tu nueva novia te tiene así —dije sonriéndole mi abuelo se sonrojo ¡por dios! no lo podía creer.

-ven te la presento y no es mi novia. Es mi esposa –presentármela no. bueno yo la quería conocer pero no ahora , mi abuelo llamo a la mujer que estaba ante ablando con carsline y ella se acerco

-Reneesme te presento sue, sue mi nieta Reneesme-así que la mujer que estaba con el viejito y el señor de ruedas era la esposa de mi abuelo bueno era bonita a pesar de ser una mujer mayor

-mucho gusto Reneesme –dijo sue

-mu-mucho g-gusto—oh! genial ahora tartamudeaba

-tu abuelo no deja de alardear de ti con una foto que tiene contigo cuando eras pequeña –yo mire a mi abuelo

-bueno es la nieta mas linda del mundo tengo que sentirme orgulloso-dijo y yo sonreí.vi a mama acercarse con papa y el muchacho con el que papa hablaba antes.

-bella no te voy a perdonar nunca que te la llevaras y no me dejaras disfrutar de su niñez—dijo el abuelo yo mire a mama si supiera que ella no la disfruto mucho.

-papa ahora la vas a tener un buen tiempo que incluso te va a fastidiar su presencia –dijo mama

-nunca –dijo el abuelo

0000000000000000000000000

Chicas déjenme sus comentarios que les cuesta nada naadita nada pliss cortito cierto juajuajua pero no serán mas largos hasta que me dejen sus comentarios


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5 CONOCIENDO GENTE**

**-NUNCA-DIJO EL ABUELO**

-¿nessie?—dijo el muchacho que estaba con papa, ¿nessie? ¿Quién rayos era nessie? Y que nombre tan feo. y porque me miraba a mi, voltee a ver si avía alguien atrás mío pero no había nadie. El se me acerco y yo di dos pasos atrás

-no te tiene miedo Seth—dijo papa seguramente asiendo alusión a los pensamientos del tal Seth quien me miraba con algo de tristeza ¿Por qué?—es porque no te conoce bueno no te recuerda -bueno y con esa actitud tampoco era como si lo fuera hacer ¿no?-y tu efluvio no huele exactamente a rosas-

-lo siento –se disculpo con una sonrisa yo asentí me estiro su mano yo la tome dudosa estaba caliente -Seth Clearwater hermano de tu mama-yo palidecí como que hermano y de mi madre, al parecer se dio cuenta porque rápidamente añadió-hermanastro soy hijo de sue-y yo solté todo el aire que había contenido me dio un buen susto.

-R-Reneesme cu-cullen-por dios no podía hablar con alguien que no conozco sin ser tan idiota, no creo que no era posible.

-lo se –dijo el tal Seth – te conocí cuando eras pequeña pero no te reconocí ahora que te vi estas...Como decirlo...Más cambiada, mayor –no dije nada solo me mordí el labio inferior y me ti la manos en mi saquito mientras miraba y golpeaba el piso como si fuera lo mejor del mundo

-mama ya me quiero ir –susurre –en cualquier momento seguro vomitare-

-¿Por qué?-susurro desilusionada era obvio que ella estaba mas que a gusto pero yo no eran suficientes emociones para mí por hoy así que me toco jugar una carta maestra que me sacaría de hay en una momento busque ha rose con la mirada vi a emmet pero estaba con unos muchachos hacían pulso vi a alice que estaba con muchas chicas hablando de ropa mi abuela y mi abuelo estaban con el señor en sillas de ruedas y el viejito entonces la vi estaba con jasper alejados de todos

-rosiiee-lloriquie seguro parecería una mimada pero me importaba un cuerno y en medio segundo la tenia abrazándome. Papa me miro mal, no me importo

-que te pasa mi amor –me susurro

-no quiero, ya me quiero ir no aguanto mas –lloriquee aun mas

-era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar –dijo muy decidida-emmet nos vamos –lo llamo emmet miro los pulsos que estaba haciendo y luego miro a rose esta alzo una ceja el suspiro y en un segundo estaba a nuestro lado

-al fin –dijo jazz no era que le cayeran mal pero se aburría –ali nos vamos querida –

-pero pero…-dijo mama pero fue interrumpida por rose hay frente a todo el mundo que se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba

-mira Isabela tu puedes quedarte si te da la reverenda gana pero no voy a permitir que tengas aquí a Reneesme con personas que no quiere estar, suficiente tiene con que haya tenido que venir para que tenga que quedarse hasta quien sabe cuando –ups esto se estaba saliendo de control-carsline ya la reunión esa se termino yo me largo –

-no te voy a permitir que le hables así a bella rosalie-dijo papa

-y que me vas hacer me vas a pegar o que –esto se estaba yendo lejos mala idea tenia que intervenir

-ya me quiero ir –volví a lloriquear

-despídete cielo—dijo rose

Me acerque al abuelo y lo abrace le dije al oído que me perdonara pero me quería irme me sentía incomoda que luego lo vería nuevamente, me despedí de sue con una apretón de manos pues no solía socializar mucho con gente y no era como para abrazarla y darle besos ni nada y de Seth ,me estiro su mano pero la deje tendida me disculpe y me despedí del con la mano nada mas, quería acercarme al viejito pero me daba pena no se pero me quería despedir de el, los chicos me esperaban para irnos mientras yo caminaba sola entre la gente que me miraba y me acerque donde estaba el viejito con el señor en silla de ruedas y un chico

-hola –dijo el señor en silla de rueda al percatarse de mi presencia

-Ho-hola-que patética era. me iba a tener que acostumbrar a esto definitivamente

-me llamo Billy y este es mi hijo Jacob-dijo el señor en silla de ruedas y luego señalo a al chico que sostenía su silla levante mi vista para verlo y encontré su imponente mirada fija en mi como si no creyera aun que yo me encontraba hay. hicimos contacto visual por unos segundos pero tuve que desviar mi vista por la intensidad de la suya.

-muchos gusto Jacob-dijo tendiéndome su mano yo lo mire luego mire su mano y entendió que no la iba a tomar parecía desilusionado y luego la bajo. No entendía desde cuando era tan tímida nunca me pasaba esto.

-yo-yo v-vine a despedirme s-señor atarea u-un gusto conocerlo-y oh sorpresa fui yo la que le tendí mi mano al viejito atarea, este la tomo

-el gusto ha sido mío señorita Reneesme-dijo y me sonrió, me hizo gracia y se la devolví

-a-adiós-dije dirigiéndome a Billy y su hijo quien me di cuenta que era el chico con el que mama había estado abrazada antes

000000000000000

Déjenme revieww pliss muerooo lloroo pliss yo me porto bien subo todos los días no me quieren háganlo por la historia pero déjenme algo L


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6 HABLANDO**

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde mi bochornosa actuación en la push que esperaba no sea recordada y hoy habíamos quedado de comer con el abuelo en su casa. Estaba durmiendo deliciosos hasta que cierto duende me despertó.

-¡arriba!—dijo la DM. (Diosa de la moda) Abriendo las cortinas toda la maldita luz me dio en la cara

-cierra esa mier...-dije un poco grogui

-controla la boca Reneesme—dijo—ahora levántate. O me harás levantarte—me levante de un brinco la ultimas vez que había dicho eso había hecho que emmet recogiera agua del lago que teníamos cerca a la casa y me la vacio encima y tenia 3 peces brincando en mi cama.

-muy bien ahora al baño y luego a desayunar-dijo saliendo del cuarto me encantaba mi cuarto era como estilo árabe lo había decorado rose tenia muchos foquitos que colgaban del techo las paredes eran negras estaba todo el piso entapetado había cojines en el piso con una mesita y mi cama era como un cojín gigante en forma de estrellas seguramente si la familia quisiera hacer un pijamada todos ``dormiríamos`` en mi cama, baje a desayunar

-buenos días cielo—me saludo esme siempre tan cariñosa y dulce como la miel

-hola abuelita –dije como una niña pequeña

-tu desayuno cariño—dijo mama lo tome y me senté en la mesa seguida de mama y papa

-tengo algo que decirles –dije mientras comía

-si vas tu iremos todos –dijo papa apresurándose a todo como siempre

-yo no puedo leer mentes que pasa –dijo mama

-me quiero inscribir en la universidad de forks para estudiar—dije esa era la idea que me había rondado cuando me dijeron que nos mudaríamos

-y que quieres estudiar –dijo mi abuelo llegando—medicina tal vez—

-o literatura –dijo mama

-podrías ser modelo –dijo rose

-o diseñadora –dijo ali

-o historiadora-dijo jazz

-no no no no y no esas son sus carreras no las mías yo quiero estudiar arte&música -dije orgullosa – la carrera lleva arte, danza, música, modelaje y algunos idiomas-

-te lo dije modelo-dijo rose

-lo hago por el canto y el arte solamente—dije seria

-a mi me parece bien – dijo papa claro como no si al el encantaba la música como a mi

-yo te apoyo –dijo esme claro si ama el arte las pinturas son su pasión –irán todos nuevamente a la universidad—

-noooooo! No no no no y no yo no pienso ir – dijo emmet como un niño pequeño

-entonces te quedaras aquí todo el día solo y sin rose –dijo ali

-estudiare para arquitecto-dijo obviamente no pensaba quedarse solo y sin rose sobre todo

-bien los inscribiré lo mas rápido posible—dijo carsline-bueno adiós chicos voy tarde al hospital—

Me pase todo el resto del día jugando con emmet tocando, el piano con papa y sopesando si era buena idea o no que toda la familia fuera con migo a la universidad al final pensé que si bueno así no me tocaría soportar sola ser la nueva y no tendría que hacer amigos o no hacer muchos

-linda ya se van a comer donde tu abuelo así que sube a cambiarte –dijo ali

-joder alice porque me quieres cambiar cada dos horas –dije enfurruñada

-linda ya te lo dije controla la boca y también ya te dije que tienes que causar buena impresión –dijo guiñándome un ojo

-no se para que quieres que parezca una modelo-dije

-es cierto solo son perros no es como si fuera algo especial –dijo rose entrando al cuarto

-y a quienes conociste el día de la reunión –dijo alice como quien no quiere la cosa

-bueno pues a sue, la esposa de el abuelo, a su hijo Seth, al viejito atarea, a un señor ensilla de ruedas que se llama Billy y a su hijo Jacobo-dije

-Jacob-dijo alice

-¿ah?-pregunte

-Jacob el hijo de Billy se llama Jacob—dijo ali

-si como sea –dije-que es lo que tengo que ponerme-ali me dio la ropa mis botas tejanas con un short de jean una camisilla café y un chaleco marrón. Además me obligo a dejarme suelto el cabello

-no te ha crecido –dijo rose triste refiriéndose a mi cabello

-rose lo tengo por la cintura que mas quieres que me crezca—dije rosalie pensaba que mi cabello era una extensión del suyo me lo cuidaba como si fuera una reliquia

-y que te parecieron las personas que conociste Reneesme-volvió a insistir alice

-no se alice no se solo los he visto ese día que quieres que te diga a penas cruce palabras con ellos –dije no entendía su obsesión con el tema los días anteriores me avía preguntado casi lo mismo

-y…..no te gusto algún chico de los que viste?—esto era nuevo, yo ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar en ellos de esa forma

-Reneesme dime que no por favor-suplico rose

-No conozco a ningún chico –dije esperando cerrar el tema pero no fue a si

-pues…esta Seth no pero el no es tu casi tío así que no y…. También esta el hijo de Billy-dijo alii

-¿Jacobo?- no ni siquiera lo recordaba y Seth bueno era guapo pero yo con un lobo no nunca

-Jacob...se llama Jacob—grito alice exasperada

000000000000000

Déjenme revieww pliss muerooo lloroo pliss yo me porto bien subo todos los días no me quieren háganlo por la historia pero déjenme algo gracias a Andy , gragon 12, teka 12 y prue capuccino por los comentarios chicas no saben lo que significan para mi


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO7 EN CASA DEL ABUELO**

**-**hola lindas, Edward –dijo el abuelo abriéndonos la puerta

-¡abuelo!—dije tirándomele encima

-papa—dijo mama dándole un beso en la mejilla

-suegro—dijo papa y charlie hizo mala cara yo solté una risita

-pasen al comedor ya sue esta sirviendo la comida—dijo caminamos al comedor y me di cuenta que no éramos los únicos que íbamos a comer estaba una chica que no sabia quien era, estaba Billy y su hijo.

-bella- dijo el chico abrazando a mama

-jake—dijo mama

-Edward-dijo

-Jake —dijo papa dándole la mano, el me miro como me había mirado antes y yo fui a saludar a sue o mas bien Salí casi corriendo para no saludarlo se que era un poco grosera con esas personas pero no me gustan los lobos. Y en especial no me gusta su olor que no es exactamente de rosas

-hola buenos días sue—dije llegando a la cocina donde ella estaba con la chica.

-hola Reneesme como estas—

-Bien gracias y tú—dije

-muy bien querida—

-quieres que te ayude con los platos—me ofrecí

-oh no linda ya leah me va a ayudar—dijo mirando a la chica que según parece se llamaba leah—a ustedes no las han presentado verdad—dijo mirándome

-no –dijo la chica respondiendo por mí

-a bueno mira ella es mi hija leah, leah ella es…-

-nessie lo se –dijo ella y dale con el nessie ese. Iba a decirle que me explicara lo de nessie cuando el abuelo dijo que si los iban a dejar pasar hambre, así que fui a sentarme ya todos lo estaban para que sue nos sirviera obviamente mama y papa no iban a comer pero aun así se sentaron con nosotros, mientras comíamos sentía la potente mirada de la persona que tenia delante en la mesa que era el hijo de Billy y me tenia en una incomodidad horrible se paso toda la maldita comida mirándome raro y me tenia harta

-bueno el postre lo hizo leah de que es hija—dijo sue

-de vainilla y chocolate –dijo—pero no se si esta bien –dijo apenada

-tráelo seguro esta buenísimo—dijo Billy

-bueno esperen un tantito he—dijo pues a decir verdad si se veía rico nos dio un trozo a cada uno

-esta buenísimo –dije ablando por primera vez

-en serio?—pregunto leah

-si—dije metiéndome un trozo en la boca. Ella me sonrió y yo se la devolví la chica parecía simpática pero tenia algo extraño que no se que era ella olía como los lobos o tal vez era porque el hijo de Billy Jacobo estaba junto a ella en la, mesa

-gracias no soy muy buena cocinando-dijo

-hay aprenderás aun eres joven- dijo sue a decir verdad ellas dos se parecían bastantes

-Reneesme ya vistes a Seth mi hermano - me dijo leah

-ahh creo que si…. – dije – me asusto cuando dijo que era hermano de mama

-jajaja jajajaja en serio?- dijo el abuelo

- hay abuelo yo no sabia que sue tenia hijos y cuando dijo que el era hermano de mama casi me da un infarto – dije y era cierto casi me da uno, mama hermana de un lobo le hubiera pedido que me diera en adopción

-Seth no sabe decir las cosas – dijo Billy – una vez me dijo que Jacob estaba al borde de la muerte y casi me da algo cuando llegue a donde estaba mi hijo solo tenia una mano fracturada y a mi fue al que tuvieron que revisar del susto que me dio –

- Seth no va a cambiar nunca- dijo mama

-no se parece en nada cuando era mas pequeño verdad?- dijo leah yo no pude responderle porque no sabia si yo lo conocía de antes o si lo había visto cuando pequeño no me acordaba de nada

-leah …-papa suspiro- ella no se acuerda de nada cuando era pequeña – luego se paso la mano por el cabello en signo de nerviosismo a papa no le gustaba recordar lo que había pasado ,mama le dio una mirada significativa a sue y ella comprendió

-si Seth estuviera aquí seguro ya no habría postre es su favorito- dijo sue

-es el favorito de Reneesme, de echo ella es una amante del dulce –dijo papa

-tu no me dejas comer dulces –dije haciendo un puchero

-es peligroso ¡por dios! Casi te ahogas con un osito de goma –dijo papa y todos nos echamos a reír a carcajada limpia. El hijo de Billy me quedo mirando como cosa rara, como si fuera lo más mágico del mudo que me riera me dio tanto coraje que explote de una vez por todas.

-¡! Bueno Ya Órale Que Tengo En La Cara O Que Wey Que Me Miras Tanto ¡!—le grite mientras golpeaba la mesa el me miro con sorpresa y luego se sonrojo y bajo la mirada eso solo me enfureció mas. Lo mire con furia

-¡disculpen! alzando la voz mientras me levantaba de la mesa a la mirada atónita de todos _voy a tomar aire _pensé _aja _pensó papa todavía en cierto shock yo Salí de la casa del abuelo dando cierto portazo no muy suave que digamos que hasta los pájaros que estaban en la copa de los arboles se fueron del fuerte sonido yo sabia que esto no se iba a quedar así y pronto alguien vendría a reñirme mi comportamiento pero ellos no entendían los únicos que me entendían eran jasper, rose y papa eran los únicos que comprendían realmente por lo que yo había pasado hace unos años llegue aun claro del bosque y me senté recostada a un árbol y me puse a llorar cuando recordé lo que había pasado eso era lo que hacia que a mi no me gustaran los lobos de hecho sentía cierto rencor por todos ellos seguramente si no fuera porque charlie enfermo y teníamos que venir jamás me hubieran acercado a uno las imágenes iban y venían acerca de lo que había pasado y yo no soportaba mas.

-tranquila linda – dijo papa abrazándome

00000000000000

Chicas espero que no me odien por esto pero es necesario para la historia espero sus reacciones gracias por leerme besitos cada vez hago los capis mas largo ven que sus comentarios sirven para cosas buenas en la historia Déjenme review sino me dejan los dejo con la duda por varios días juajajuajuajua si soy muy mala cierto


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO8 LA HISTORIA **

Estaba abrazada a papa llorando mientras recordaba Yo tenia 12 años bueno los aparentaba y estábamos en chile donde vivíamos antes era una casa muy linda parecida a la de forks quedaba en un bosque alejado de la sociedad obviamente recordaba perfecto ese día

_-Arriba princesa-dijo alice dios como odiaba que me dijera así_

_-ali tengo sueño- dije medio adormilada_

_-princesa recuerda que tienes que ir al desayuno del hospital con esme y carsline –dijo al _

_-hmmmm de acuerdo - dije levantándome y entrando al baño para ducharme cuando Salí encontré la ropa lista para ponérmela – no no no no a mi no dios pensé _

_-que pasa colega – entro papa que me encontró sentada en la cama en toalla con la cabeza baja y la ropa entre las manos _

_-papa no me gusta el rosa lo odio – papa miro la ropa que tenia entre mis manos una camisa rosa con un jean rosa el sonrió_

_-hmmmm bueno ven veamos que hay por aquí – dijo metiéndose en mi closet rebuscando entre tanto rosa –mira- dijo sacando un jean blanco sonreí hasta que lo vi tenia unos malditos lazos rosas pegados puse cara de frustración – hmmmm mira lo arreglaremos así ves – dijo y le arranco con cuidado los estúpidos lazos y quedo un jean decente desde ahora es mi jean favorito pensé el sonrió-bueno colega los siento pero no encuentro nada de blusa que no se a rosa – dijo_

_-no importa créeme que has hecho mucho por hoy con ese jean –_

_-colega por que no le dices a alice que no te gusta el rosa –_

_-ella dice cree e imagina que soy una princesa y como tal tengo que vestirme de rosa…. Y bueno yo no quiero desilusionarla –_

_-cuales son tus colores favoritos aparte del verde –_

_- Negro y azul por? –_

_-mañana iremos de compras tu y yo y tal vez rosalie – dijo dándome un beso en el cabello –colega apúrate o carsline le dará el primer infarto de su vida por llegar tarde al trabajo –dijo saliendo yo me reí me cambien rápido y baje para irme con esme porque el abuelo ya se había ido esme dijo que el nunca había llegado tarde a ningún trabajo que era algo loco en ese aspecto yo me reí y mucho cuando dijo eso _

_Cuando llegamos el abuelo nos estaba esperando había muchos médicos con sus hijos y sobrinos y el abuelo no dejaba de presentarme orgulloso a todo el mundo y decir que era su hija todos le decían que tenia una hija muy bonita yo no preste mucha atención estaba concentrada en comer ya tenia mucha hambre luego de que lo hicimos el director del hospital puso unos juegos y casi me parto de la risa cuando vi a carsline moviendo las caderas con un ula ula mire a esme y ella trataba de disimularlo pero estaba mas partida que yo de la risa _

_-que bien mueve las caderas el doctor cullen – dijo una enfermera yo la mire y luego a esme y jamás pensé que vería a mi abuela así estaba segura que si la seguía mirando así se haría posible matar con la mirada la enfermera se dio cuenta y se fue de por hay y mi abuela ahora estaba seria _

_Cuando el abuelo bajo de la pequeña tarima me miro a mi y luego a esme con cara de confusión esme lo miro mal por dios esme miro mal al abuelo jamás pensé presenciar una cosa así en toda mi vida esme estaba muy extraña _

_Linda quieres un helado –dijo el abuelo yo lo mire raro _

_Aja- cuando llegamos ala mesa para el helado _

_Que le pasa a esme cielo –dijo el abuelo_

_Yo no se, se puso así cuando una enfermera dijo que tu …- me partí de risa y el me miraba preocupado – que tu … jajajaja… movías muy bien … las caderas – el abuelo juro que si no fuera vampiro se hubiera puesto rojo- porque esta así abuelo? _

_Bueno ...ha... creo que esta celosa – dijo esme celosa que linda jaja nunca pensé que la abuela celara a carsline _

_- ya me quiero ir – dijo esme llegando _

_Porque ¿? – dijo el abuelo _

_Porque si no me gusta como te miran esas mujeres y no voy a estar aquí para presenciarlo cars…- la abuela no pudo terminar porque el abuelo la estampo un beso yo miraba para todos lados, Jesús que incomodidad estar hay después de eso la abuela esta como atontada mas o menos pero siguió insistiendo que se quería ir yo no dije nada igual me estaba aburriendo un poco también así que nos fuimos _

_No se demoraron nada – dijo rose _

_Aja –dijo la abuela subiendo a su cuarto _

_Que paso Reneesme – dijo _

_El abuelo dijo que estaba celosa – dije y rose sonrió _

_Esme no cambia – dijo _

_Y mi colega y mama y mis otros tíos donde están?-_

_Así linda mira por lo que se tu colega y tu madre salieron a unos papeleos de el instituto alice y jazz bueno esos quien sabe que andarán haciendo, bueno si sabemos que hacen adivina ,que sorpresa alice lo arrastro de compras y emmet fue de caza porque no había ido – _

_Ahh ya, estoy aburrida no hay nada que hacer –dije en cuanto lo dije me arrepentí _

_LLGO LA DIVERCION!- grito emmet entrando como un completo loco a la casa _

_Después de la actuación de loco de remate de emmet hacia mi y rose la abuela bajo y luego subió y se encerró en el estudio, rose dijo que iría hablar con ella de sus celos que luego me haría de comer porque mis padres llegarían un poco tarde emmet se puso a jugar conmigo después de un rato hicimos de todo jugamos todo tipo de videojuego llamamos casa a decir bobadas saltamos en un trampolín que había en la casa después de un rato me canse y le dije que ya no quería jugar mas pero hizo una cara de demente que me obligo a seguir jugando con el después de eso nos fuimos ala parte trasera de la casa a jugar frisbee_

_Pero el tontolon de emmet no sabe medir la fuerza y lo tiro muy fuerte y esa cosa salió disparada por los arboles _

_-genial emmet hora con que jugaremos- dije _

_- pues mira enana simple lo iré a buscar tampoco esta a 30 kilómetros de aquí como mucho a 2 metros- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio de este mundo pero yo sabia que si emmet iba demoraría una eternidad _

_-no deja voy yo apuesto te encuentras algún animal y te pones a jugar con el y me dejas aquí como tonta esperándote así que voy yo ya regreso- dije mientras ya caminaba hacia el bosque busque y busque el frisbbe pero era imposible de hallar en el perímetro de dos metros así que avance un poco mas y lo vi en un árbol tonto emmet pensé ahora como rayos iba a bajar esa cosa sentí un ruido y voltee a ver_

_-emmet bájalo tu –dije y cuando vi que era lo que tenia a mis espaldas el corazón me dio un brinco y palidecí quede como estática que diablos era esa cosa olía horrible y daba mucho miedo eso se me fue acercando mas pero a mi no se me movía nada ni los ojos eso se me echo encima quise correr o gritar pero era tarde para mi _

_0000000000000000000000000_

_Jajajjajajaj les dejo la dudita hasta mañana chicas todavía no escribo el capi pero ya lo tengo ideado ni se lo imaginan esta de infarto muchas gracias a maria ,teka y prue c por sus comentarios y Andy jaja yo también me quede sin internet y casi me vuelvo loca por no poder leer agusto hasta mañana besitos chicas _


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9 HIJOS DE LA LUNA **

_era completamente tarde para mi esa cosa se me tiro encima y yo no pude hacer nada rodamos juntos por el suelo como 1 metro mas, el callo mas lejos de mi, mientras me trataba de levantar sentía el corazón en la boca me palpitaba muy fuerte, empecé a detallar esa cosa tenia los ojos amarillos y no hablo del iris por que el iris , uno lo tenia negro y otro rojo parecía un hombre solo que mas encorvado y era muy muy muy peludo, esa cosa caminaba nuevamente hacia mi y yo corrí, pero eso corría muy rápido, además de que lo hacia como un perro en cuatro patas y me alcanzo se puso frente a mi, a muy poco distancia su olor era repugnante, eso me mostro sus dientes o mas bien colmillos filosos tenia como cien dientes a demás babeaba mucho , mi respiración se acelero demasiado, tenia ganas de llorar que iba hacer yo no sabia pelear y eso no me iba a dejar ir tan fácil _

_-Ho... Hola- dije no se de donde se me ocurrió hablarle a eso y mucho menos se como me salió la voz - por… por...Que no… me... dejas…ir...Irme-_

_-comida – fue lo único que dijo su voz era horrible , como oxidada como si no hablara hace años pero muchos años , ni siquiera pensaba que eso sabia hablar , después de eso me volvió a embestir pero lo único que yo sabia hacer era correr así que fue lo que hice, eso me agarro por una pierna y me tiro contra un árbol grite de dolor me di muy fuerte contra ese árbol el solo volvió a sonreír, esa cosa me iba a comer y yo no iba a poder hacer nada me levante corrí lo mas rápido que pude pero, eso me encajo unas garras en el brazo, por el que me cogió y me tiro lejos, sentí un crack cuando caí y un dolor muy fuerte en el mismo brazo que me había agarrado, me ardía horrible y empecé a llorar este era mi fin así moriría yendo a buscar un freebe y un animal me mataría no por su puesto que no yo no me iba a rendir tan fácil iba a tratar de darle la pelea aunque no supiera pensé en mi familia, en mi abuelo charlie, en Nahuel. en jake, Seth, todos los de la push, no podía dejarlos entonces se me ocurrió algo correr lo mas que pudiera hasta la casa hay estaba emmet gritar fuerte los vampiros tenían buenos oídos , solo esperaba que eso no me volviera a alcanzar me levante pero sentía su presencia como cuando cazas un animal acechándolo así me sentí acechada por esa cosa miraba a todos lados pero no lo podía ver y no podía darme el lujo de que tomara desprevenida lo sentía su mirada la sentía encima yo sabia que me estaba rodeando, me eche a correr a todo lo que me daban las piernas hacia la casa, eso salió entre los arboles y me siguió las piernas me empezaron a doler mas y tenia la visión un poco nublosa me sentía cansada, porque no había corrido ni 3 metros además yo era un vampiro no me podía casar así de rápido, esa cosa me sorteaba lo tenia en los talones hasta que me alcanzo cuando me encajo una garra en la pierna solté un grito desgarrador que me dolió la garganta _

_-!EMMETT!- grite pero no hubo respuesta, ni nadie llego, me arrastre hasta un árbol y me mire la pierna tenia una raja y me salía sangre a borbotones , llore mas y mas fuerte, moriría no podía mover la pierna, ni darle la pelea a esa cosa y cada vez me sentía mas cansada y mi visión no era la mejor estaba sudando frio y había empezado a temblar ligeramente eso se sentía cuando uno iba a morir pues era horrible, me quiete la blusa que traía como pude y me la amarre en la pierna lo había visto en una película así la sangre no saldría tanto, pero que mas valía si salía o no iba a morir de todas formas ¿no? tenia tantas cosas que no había hecho ,no había podido ir a la escuela, ni conocer bien a los humanos, no tenia amigos humanos, no le iba a poder decir a mi familia cuanto la quería, ni a charlie, tampoco había podido conocer a mi abuela René ,no iba a ver mas a mi mejor amigo jake ni a nadie de la push, empecé a llorar mas fuerte incluso hipaba, volví a sentir su acecho salió de los arboles caminaba lentamente hacia donde yo estaba me miraba amenazadoramente yo no sentía las piernas, no podía hacer nada absolutamente nada, eso me agarro por el cuello y me levanto del suelo quede guindando en el aire mientras el me asfixiaba, ya no podía respirar y mi corazón latía mas lento, no veía ,ni escuchaba nada solo sentí cuando mi cuerpo se estrellaba contra el suelo y todo se volvió negro para mi._

8 meses después

_Abrí los ojos lentamente pero una luz blanca me cegó instantáneamente y volví a cerrar los ojos donde estaba, solo escuchaba un pequeño pitido rítmico bep bep bep a mi lado izquierdo trate de mover las piernas y se movió solo una moví el brazo derecho y me respondió moví el izquierdo pero este no me respondió me asuste no podía mover ni una pierna ni un brazo volví abrir lentamente los ojos para que la luz blanca no me volviera cegar cuando los abrí mire a mi derecha y habían muchos aparatos mire a mi izquierda mas aparatos me mire el cuerpo y tenia la pierna derecha con un yeso y estaba alzada en el aire la otra reposaba en la cama donde estaba mi brazo izquierdo también tenia un yeso trate de reconocer el cuarto pero no pude mire nuevamente hacia donde provenía el pitido rítmico y vi una bolsa de sangre que colgaba y por una manguera esta transportaba sangre hasta mi muñeca trate de hablar pero tenia un tubo metido en la boca y me estaba empezando a hogar con el brazo bueno me lo arranque me sentía la boca seca horrible y la garganta me ardía un poco también me arranque unos cables que tenia pegados al pecho y se escucho un beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee… seguido de eso la puerta se abrió del golpe haciendo que brincara y me quejara un poco por el dolor sentís unas manos frías tocándome volvía abrirá los ojos que había cerrado por el dolor y me encontré con un hombre rubio blanco joven con una bata que me miraba expectante _

_-quien es usted?- pregunte pero esa no parecía mi voz se oía horrible seca oxidada en cuanto hice la pregunta al hombre se le descompuso la cara de felicidad que tenia a una de preocupación grave _Eso era lo que había pasado me había despertado y no recocía a mi abuelo carsline ni a nadie de mi familia ni siquiera sabia como me llamaba el abuelo dijo que era amnesia y que todo me había ocurrido por el veneno inyectado cada vez que ese animal me encajaba una garra el veneno es mortal pero yo no morí porque cuando el animal me estaba asfixiando mi familia llego y tuve mucha suerte carsline me metió en coma inducido y así dure 8 meses luego de haber despertado y que no reconociera a nadie ni a mi misma porque cuando me vi en un espejo no era de 12 años como antes si no de unos 15 así que fue algo traumático no me reconocía en nada ni en la voz papa se la pasaba llorando y mama también pero el trataba de ser fuerte para ella emmet se sentía culpable rose también y la abuela decía que era una tonta si no se hubiese puesto con unos estúpidos celos hubiera estado mas pendiente de mi alice dejo de ir de compras mi papa ya no tocaba el piano y el abuelo había renunciado y siempre estaba en la casa pendiente de mi salud mientras estaba en el coma luego de muchos análisis tanto del cuerpo como psiquiátricos el abuelo dijo que dentro de unas semana recuperaría la memoria y los reconocería al principio me sentía extraña no sabia quienes eran ellos y ellos me trataban con mucho amor después de que recordé todo acepto lo que había vivido antes de la pelea solo recordaba mi vida desde ese día y el abuelo no sabia porque no lo podía recordar después de unos días le pedí a emmet que no se echara la culpa lo importante era que había quedado viva pero en la casa nada volvió a ser igual desde entonces de mi pasado solo me dijeron que tenia otro abuelo y me mostraron fotos y muchas cosas me contaron de el por eso es que reconozco a charlie por que de el tampoco recordaba tuve muchas pesadillas con ese animal o mas bien hijo de la luna eso me habían dicho que era, mi abuelo me había explicado mucho sobre ellos después empecé a tomar clases de lucha con jazz que según no eran necesarias porque siempre estarían pendientes de mi pero insistí tanto que me las dio desde entonces les tengo un rencor muy profundo hacia ese tipo de animales

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

Chicas capi súper largo agradézcanme échenme hasta flores jaja no mentira bueno ya saben que le paso a la pobre de Reneesme y porque es así con los lobos no es su intención es mas bien instinto protector ya saben porque no recuerda pobrecita díganme que les pareció el capi no saben lo que me costo escribir esa pelea jaja maría mi mama me dejo sin internet nuevamente no se creo que tiene un trauma me lo quita sin razón alguna y aja todo queremos tener un padre tierno como Edward no te preocupes no te van a regalar créeme a mi ya me hubieran regalado hace mucho


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10 LASTIMA, DISCULPAS, ENTENDIENDO**

Papa trataba de calmarme me mecía abrazada a el pero yo no podía y sabia que eso lo ponía mal impotente y hacia que se sintiera mal por no haber estado hay ese día así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo y me calme

-colega mejor?-pregunto yo solo asentí – deberíamos no se volver o por lo menos llamar a tu madre- lo mejor era volver y disculparme como una persona madura que se suponía que era pero otro lado de mi me decía que le dijera que me llevara a casa y nunca mas volver a la push pero sabia muy bien que eso era casi imposible

-colega volvamos – dije con voz rara de tanto llorar mi papa me miro raro obvio imaginaba que yo le iba a decir que solo llamáramos y ya pero yo me tenia que disculpar a demás de que había sido grosera con Jacobo tampoco podía hacerle un desaire al abuelo y a sue con la invitación a su casa mi papa leyó mi pensamiento y asintió me ayudo a levantarme cuando íbamos llegando a la casa gracias al odio vampírico que tengo escuchaba los sollozos de mama _no, no me puede estar haciendo otra vez pensé _ mire papa luego escuche lo que no quería escuchar

-isabella Marie swan como que mi nieta paso 8 meses en coma y tu no fuiste capaz de llamar?- dijo no grito el abuelo ,mama siempre hacia lo mismo cada vez, siempre lo contaba. ella no tenia que andar boconeando todo eso, me enfurecía porque luego la gente me miraba con lastima y yo lo que menos quería era la lastima de la gente así mismo había hecho con otros clanes que había conocido y eso no me gustaba

- que bocona – se me salió

-¡Reneesme!- me dijo mi colega sorprendido

- que sabes que es así siempre lo cuenta y nunca me pregunta antes de decirlo y si yo no quiero que la gente se entere no ella va y lo dice a los cuatro vientos no se como confías en que no salga un día y diga lo que somos – dije enfurecida

- Reneesme mira tu madre lo hace para que te entiendan no deberías tratarla así ni mucho menos referirte así de ella es tu madre respétala me haces el favor – dijo papa mirándome mal –sigamos caminando-cuando llegamos papa toco la puerta y sue abrió y me miro directamente con una lastima que solo hizo que me salieran humos por los oídos iba justamente a entrar para decirle una cuantas cosas a mama cuando papa me freno agarrándome del hombro

- un momento señorita primero te tranquilizas antes de entrar Reneesme no puedes armar un show aquí si ,no como cuando viniste por primera vez –respire varias veces hasta que me relaje mas y entre papa entro primero que yo ,yo sabia que solo estaba preparando el ambiente para mi cuando iba a dirigirme a la puerta para entrar me tope con Jacobo que iba saliendo el me miro y bajo la cabeza me miro como con tristeza y bajo el porche

-oye….-dije y el se volteo pero no me miro solo al piso

-¿si? –dijo

-he… veras Jacobo… - iba a disculparme pero el me interrumpió

-Jacob me llamo Jacob – me dijo ahora si mirándome y con una sonrisa, ah genial ahora se reía de mí

- ha... si yo, solo ya sabes…. Quería disculparme por como te grite y trate allá dentro – le dije sin mirarlo solo miraba hacia un lado, me aclare la garganta- yo no debí tu no me has hecho nada así que ya sabes pero si tu no me quieres disculpar te entiendo yo…. – no me iba a dejar hablar definitivamente me volvió a interrumpir

- no... No pasa nada yo entiendo… ya sabes bella dijo que tu… como decirlo no puedes…superar lo que paso – dijo mirándome triste y lastimosamente

-quieres dejar de mirarme así dios no quiero tu estúpida lastima de acuerdo ella ni siquiera debió decir nada – le dije alzando mi voz y entrando estúpido Jacobo, cuando entre mama todavía lloraba abrazada a papa por dios, a veces me mataba lo dramática que era por Cristo ,mi abuelo seme acerco y me dio un abrazo rompe costillas y empezó a decir que tenia que tener mas cuidado y cosas como esas pero yo solo miraba a mama a veces me fastidiaba tanto por cosas como esas era que yo no era como decirlo tan abierta con ella no lo se simplemente me daba miedo que si le contaba algo lo saliera a boconear como lo hacia con lo que paso era mas unida a papa y a rose aunque había cosas que obviamente no le podía contar a ellos dos para eso tenia a alice la que me ayudaba en mis travesuras esa pequeña duende tenia una mente diabólica y se me estaba pegando además era la que me malcriaba en casi todo por que si no lo hacia ella era rose nos sentamos en la sala para ya saben chismosear y conversar claro yo no hacia parte de la platica hasta que …

-y mi nieta no va a ir a la universidad?-

-haa... si abuelo ya carsline nos inscribió pero no nos ha dicho cuando empezamos – dije

-y que vas a estudiar?-

- pues bueno me inscribí para arte&música me gusta mucho cantar – dije

- porque no le cantas algo a tu abuelo – dijo el abuelo

- no abuelo tampoco es como si fuera muy buena y bueno ya sabes no es bueno cantar al atardecer porque puedo quedar afónica – mentira por dios se me iba a quemar la lengua de reverenda mentira papa me miraba raro lo que pasa era que me daba pena cantar en publico me daba de todo

-pues que lastima yo quería pero si no se puede no se puede – dijo el abuelo como decepcionado me hizo sentir terrible pero no me podía echar atrás quedaría como la mentirosa mayor y no iba a permitir eso

-estudiaremos en la universidad de forks –dijo mama

-tu también estudiaras –pregunto leah

-de hecho todos lo haremos –dijo mi colega

-varios estudiamos allá yo estudio enfermería- dijo leah orgullosa – y casi todo los chicos estudian mecánica -mecánica – ahh genial hasta en la universidad los vería no solo en la push ni tampoco en cada bendita integración si no que también allá no mas faltaba verlos metidos en mi casa cada bendito día, después de charlar papa dijo que ya teníamos que partir pues aun no habíamos terminado de terminar de hacer cosas del trasteo y eso que no dormíamos bueno solo yo lo hacia pero a ellos le daba cierta pereza hacerlo y eso que eran súper rápidos y no se cansaban y tenían todo el tiempo que descaro ¿ha?


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO11 NOTICIAS **

Al día siguiente me arrepentí terriblemente de lo que había pensado en casa del abuelo, porque me arrepentía fácil porque no había amanecido muy bien cuando ya había dos lobos en la casa no se para que, lo detecte por el olor cuándo me desperté la casa estaba infestada del olor como si llevaran años viviendo hay, no quería bajar ,no quería verlos, ni estar cerca de ellos pero mi estomago rugía como un tigre enjaulado y la noche anterior no había cenado así que o bajaba o bajaba a desayunar además después de todo no podía permitir que en mi propia casa también tenga que cohibirme de las cosas que quiero hacer solo por que ellos están hay así que me arregle bien y baje a desayunar o mas bien a comer porque me había pasado toda la mañana encerrada en mi cuarto con tal de no bajar

-buenos días –dije cuando pase por la sala realmente no mire quienes estaban lo dije por pura cortesía me dirigí especialmente a la cocina tras mío venia entrando esme muy seguramente a preguntarme que quería comer así por cierto yo no cocinaba mas bien no sabia

- buenos días cielo pensé que te habías creído la bella durmiente son las 11:30 – me reí del comentario de esme – que quieres para hoy?-

-lo que tu quieras abuela y no me creía la bella durmiente solo que no quería bajar para no encontrarme con la especial visita que tenemos hoy –

-Reneesme –

-que es la verdad nada mas falta que mama los invite a dormir aquí porque estoy segura que ella fue la que los invito o no –esme asintió- lo vez ,ella no me dijo que era uña y mugre con ellos

- desde siempre tu madre te dijo que ella ha tenido buena relación con ellos y a demás tu también la tenias antes – dijo

- buena relación esme eso no es buena relación mas bien es no se otra cosa, y que yo allá tenido algún tipo de relación con ellos en el pasado no significa que ahora que regrese me voy a convertir en su best friend como hace ella bueno cambiando de tema donde están mis tíos y papa no los he visto –

-pues obviamente rosalie con esa visita no iba a querer estar en la casa así que le dijo lo que no se le puede decir a alice que si quería ir de compras y arrastraron a los chicos con ellas menos a tu padre que esta en el hospital hablando con carsline , linda porque no sales mientras te preparo de comer – definitivamente hasta esme estaba en mi contra como me pedía que saliera de la cocina para que , para encontrarme con ellos o que ,bueno con tal asentí a su petición y Salí de la cocina y por supuesto mama no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad enseguida me llamo

-hija ven acá- dijo ella estaba sentada en un sillón y ellos dos en el sofá rose seguramente lo quemaría cuando llegara y viera que apestaba – ven mira te quiero presentar alguien bueno a Seth ya lo conoces – dijo señalando al aludido

-hola como estas?- dijo sonriente

-hola, bien gracias – dije educadamente

-bueno mira este de aquí es quill – dijo mama

- hola mucho gusto quill- dijo extendiéndome su mano

- hola mucho gusto Reneesme – dije aceptando su mano de mala gana, mama me hizo sentarme a escuchar una conversación que tenia con ellos que no me interesaba en lo absoluto hasta que por la gracia divina papa llego y saludo a todos

-tengo noticias donde están los demás – dijo papa

- de compras que pasa?- dije

-bueno pues dentro de dos días ingresamos a la universidad – casi salto en un pie cuando dijo eso me puse a dar aplausitos como alice, tengo que dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con ella me esta afectando en serio

-también irán ala universidad- dijo Seth

- si iremos todos –dijo mama- leah no te dijo

- no pero es genial estaremos todos –dijo- quill, embry, jared, jake, leah, Claire, Emily todos y los que me faltan

- así es estaremos todos –dijo papa- entonces Seth cumples mañana cuantos-

-21-

- se esta poniendo viejito el pobre – dijo quill riéndose y dándole codazos a Seth

- les tengo una noticia los chicos le organizamos una fiesta para hoy a la 8:00 y Reneesme estas invitada y todos los que quieran ir –dijo quill

-no gracias – me apresure a decir antes de que mama dijera algo así como que iría encantada

-claro que iremos quill gracias por la invitación –dijo mama

- yo no iré lo siento Seth- dije Seth me miro y asintió

- si, si ira Seth no te preocupes allá la tendrás- volvió a decir mama, bueno y que se creía, si yo no quería ir, que acaso me iba a obligar, si claro quería ver eso.

- no. no iré- dije con los dientes apretados mirándola

-iras y se acabo- dijo mire a papa en busca de ayuda el solo asintió dándole razón a mama dios! A veces podía ser tan traidor

- si no quieres ir no tienes porque preocuparte – dijo Seth tal vez ya no me caía tan mal, yo le sonreí

- si quiere ir solo que le da pena –dijo mama por dios esa mujer a veces podía ser tan arg! Me levante de un solo, me quedaron mirando le di un ultimo vistazo a mama esme me dijo que la comida ya estaba me disculpe con ella pero yo no estaba para comer ya se me había ido hasta el hambre camine hasta el perchero y tome mi chaqueta negra y las llaves del carro de rose no creo que le moleste que lo tome prestado un ratito ¿no? Tome el carro y Salí de la casa ni siquiera sabia a donde iría pero no quería estar en la casa llegue como a un museo o algo así y entre estuve un rato viendo cosas antiguas de la guerra y de otras culturas asta que me detuve en unas pinturas había una en especial donde estaban dos niños abrazados el niño se veía mayor como de 4 años y la niña como de 2 esa pintura me recordó a el me lleve la mano al cuello donde colgaba la cadenita que el me había regalado con el dije de una N en estas ocasiones era que lo extrañaba tanto ,extrañaba estar con el, jugar con el, hacer tonterías con el ,sus mimos todo.

-esa pintura fue pintada en 1847 por un pintor sueco – dijeron detrás mío

- me gusta esa pintura – dije

- a mi también –

- ya quisiera yo pintar así –dije

-Pintas bien para no haber hecho ningún curso-

-pensé que estabas con alice de compras-dije

- me le escape -dijo jasper- lo extrañas – dijo al ver que tenia el dije entre mi mano

-mucho- dije

-iras ¿?-

-acaso tengo opción con la generala bella en casa-dije – no se que obsesión tiene en relacionarme con los lobos nadie se va a morir o a sufrir porque no me relacione con ellos sabe que apenas y puedo estar en el mismo lugar que ellos –

- morena ella lo hace por ayudarte a superar lo que paso que mejor forma de tratar de socializar con ellos aunque tu sabes que fue un hijo de la luna no un licántropo-

-lo mismo- dije yo – da igual quiera o no relacionarme mama me obligara y me tocara hacerlo pero tampoco se la dejare fácil – dije sonriendo malévolamente

- a veces me das miedo sabes – dijo jazz- bueno mejor vamos si es que no quieres que se arme la de Troya porque no llegaste a la bendita fiesta

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000

Chicas discúlpenme por no haber subido pero no tenia internet espero sus reacciones de los 3 capis que acabo de subir y espero que comprendan a nessie pobre


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO12 LA FIESTA**

Cuando jazz y yo llegamos a la casa alice casi deja sordo al pobre me dio tristeza tenia una carita de cordero degollado y alice tenia cara de loca maniática gritando y caminando de un lado para el otro diciéndole que como era capaz de dejarla tirada juro que si jasper no fuera vampiro hubiese llorado y todo . Me dio penita por el y le dije a alice que yo lo había llamado para que me acompañara y ella no dijo nada solo le dijo que debió haberle dicho jasper me agradeció mentalmente después de eso alice me acompaño arriba para arreglarme para la fabulosa fiesta

-que le vas a poner a tu maniquí – le dije

- no eres mi maniquí princesa- dijo

-aja si claro- dije mirándome las uñas- entonces no quiero nada…-

- aquí esta te vas a ver impactante- dijo sacando un vestido negro de un solo hombro rasgado a medio muslo y arrugadito muy lindo

- no se va aponer eso alice para que no es como si esos animales fueran importantes – dijo rose recostada a el marco de la puerta

-rose así este en la quinta porra hay que verse bien – dijo alice sacando los tacones rojos –así que es lo que se va a poner media/users/21/1079032/images/public/280628/581101_236494363119090_216629721772221_323559_382849977_ ?v=1338680924463

-y te vas a quitar la cadenita o te la llevas –

-nunca me la quito el me la regalo – dije tocando el dije . _a.

- y quienes van a la dichosa fiesta Reneesme?- dijo rose

- mama, papa y yo –

-no Reneesme tu mama no va ni tu papa tampoco – dijo ali ¿Qué? Creo que no había escuchado bien la autora mayor de mi ida a ese lugar no iba a ir, Imposible ella misma le había dicho a Seth que iríamos

-¿Cómo que mama no va?-dije molesta

-pues ella salió con tu padre y le pidió a jazz y a emmet que te acompañaran y ellos aceptaron –

-emmet va ir –chillo rose saliendo del cuarto

-a alguien se le va armar-dijo entre risitas alice

Después de vestirme y maquillarme jazz toco a mi puerta a ver si ya estaba lista para irnos bajamos al comedor en espera de emmet pero no bajaba hasta que jazz subió a buscarlo y lo encontró en toalla rose no le daba la ropa para que no fuera a la fiesta al final termino cediendo y nos fuimos en el auto de alice un convertible amarillo pollito la fiesta era en un lugar como especie de discoteca pero no lo era como un bar o algo así obvia y lógicamente en cuanto nos bajamos del auto todo se preguntaban que diablos hacíamos hay era la misma pregunta que yo me hacia entramos en el lugar

No me dejen sola – fue lo primero que dije y lo primero que hizo emmet

Tranquila – me decía jasper

Busquemos a Seth para darle el regalo- dijo jazz el regalo por dios yo ni siquiera me había acordado del regalo – tranquila tu mama me lo dejo a mi porque eres tan olvidadiza-caminamos y caminamos por el lugar hasta que encontramos a Seth

Seth – lo llame ya que pues estaba rodeado de mucha gente

Hola vinieron , ya vi a emmet es el bartender oficial de la fiesta – dijo y yo sonreí ese loco de emmet-

Toma tu regalo – le dijo jasper y le tendió una caja negra pequeña

Wuaooo! Es un rolex – dijo un asombrado Seth sacándolo de la caja

Te gusta – le pregunte

Estas loca me encanta gracias ,gracias- dijo Seth dándome un abrazo a mi y a jasper

Que bueno que te guste –dijo jasper

Hola –dijo quill llegando-Wuaooo un rolex que regalazo –

Hola –dijimos jazz y yo al unisonó

Voy por algo de tomar-dije camine hasta la barra y llegue donde emmet

Tu tequila – dijo sirviéndomelo

Como sabes que venia por un tequila especialmente –

Porque es tu trago favorito-dijo

No le dirás a mama que estoy tomando o no-dije

Lo único que te vi tomar en toda la fiesta fue agua – sonreí

Hola Reneesme –dijo leah llegando con Jacobo y una chica donde yo estaba

Hola leah – dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

Hola –dijo Jacobo

Hola Jacobo- dije dándole la mano

Jacob!-dijeron Jacobo y leah al unisonó

De acuerdo de acuerdo Jacob, Jacob- dije riéndome

Mira te presentamos a Claire ,Claire ella es Reneesme cullen –dijo leah

Mucho gusto Claire-dije

El gusto es mío –dijo

Jake donde te metes –dijo una chica que venia caminado hacia nosotros Jacobo perdón Jacob cambio de semblante enseguida a uno serio me miro y luego a la chica que se acercaba cada vez mas

Leah vamos –dijo Jacob pero la chica ya estaba hay con nosotros me mato con la mirada

Y quien es esta? Reneesme?- dijo soltando todo el veneno que tenia seguramente

Si , vamos – dijo Jacob sacándola de hay con leah ella me miraba y me mataba con ella de donde conocía mi nombre yo nunca la vía visto ni en la push

Te gusta?- le dije a Claire que se había quedado a mi lado mirando embobada a quill

Que? Nooo ,no – dijo poniéndose roja como u tomatico

Si claro – dije

Si me gusta pero yo no a el –dijo de forma triste

Como estas tan segura –

No lo se solo somos los mejores amigos y ya –dijo yo me rei

Eso no significa que no le gustes tal vez no se atreve a decirlo –

No creo el es muy sincero y yo le he preguntado ya sabes si le gusta alguien y me dice que no –dijo tomándose un trago

Y tu porque no se lo dices –dije

No estas loca no quiero perder su amistad si el no siente lo mismo además es un lobo.

Tu sabes lo que es?-

Si también se lo que tu eres muchos bueno la mayoría de los que están aquí saben lo que eres y lo que son ellos pero no pasa nada soy familia de uno es mi primo

Haaa ya – y entonces no le dirías nada porque es un lobo

No claro que no eso a mi no me importa es porque mira ellos tienen una cosa llamada imprimación

Si se lo que es

Bueno supongamos que tengo algo con el y luego cuando el encuentre su imprimación yo quedo sola y enamorada no gracias prefiero mejor tenerlo como amigo

Claire me puedes decir quien es esa –dije apuntando a la chica que había llegado hace rato buscando a Jacob

Así es stephanie por?-

Vistes como me miro cuando llego?

Claro hasta un ciego se hubiera dado cuenta de cosa no te mato su mirada –dijo – me cae mal

Pues todo el tiempo que hemos estado hablando me ha estado mirando del misma manera y no se porque-

Pues es muy celosa

Muy celosa y eso que tiene que ver con migo

Bueno ella es la novia de Jacob pues muy seguramente esta celosa de cómo te mira Jacob-

Pues a mi me vale cuerno como me mire Jacob lo que si me vale es como me mira ella , puede ser muy celosa y todo lo que quiera pero no me gusta que me miren así que se cree que me afecta o algo –

Jaja jajaja ella es como decirlo algo posesiva con el te recomiendo que ni lo mires –

Pff! Por mi puede ser todo lo posesiva que quiera que en nada me interesa el –

Enserio ni un poquito pues Jacob es muy guapo-

Que sea guapo no se lo quito pero empezando apenas y lo conozco y no es como si quisiera tener algo con el –

Mírala quien le diría que se ve bien con ese traje –dijo Claire y las dos reímos me caía muy bien esa chica podríamos ser buenas amigas

Me caes bien –dije

Y tu a mi, amigas?-dijo dándome la mano

Amigas- dije dándole un abrazo a veces podía llegar a ser efusiva

No eres nada tímida como me dijeron –

Bueno es solo a veces cuando no conozco a la gente pero tu me has caído súper bien – ella sonrió- tu le gustas a quill

Que no ya te dije

Que si, la loca esa no es la única que nos ha estado mirando el también te mira y mucho a decir verdad

Que va

Jajajaja jajajaja – me estaba riendo cuando llego la tal stephanie a la barra y me empujo con su hombro cuando paso quería agarrarla del pelo en ese momento pero me controle estábamos en un sitio publico con mucha gente no podía hacer eso

No puedo creer que allá echo eso –dijo Claire iba a hablar pero en ese momento llego quill

Hola hermosas señoritas –

Hola –dijo Claire

Chicas estamos jugando en una mesa quieren venir –

No creo que..

Si vamos Reneesme vamos –decía Claire

De acuerdo vamos –y fuimos a la mesa

Bueno chicos les presento ella es Reneesme cullen .Reneesme ellos son jared brandy paúl embry Sam Emily stephanie jasper ya lo conoces obviamente y a leah Seth jake y Claire también los conoces

Muchos gusto –dije sentándome

Mucho gusto –dijeron los chicos

Bueno miren vamos a jugar –colocaron una botella en mitad de la mesa y la hicieron girar luego una especie de ruleta donde tenían puesto pregunte o te atreves la primera vez le cayo a Claire ella giro la ruleta de pregunta o te atreves y le cayo pregunta Seth como era el cumpleañero era el que decía las preguntas y el que mandaba

Te gusta alguien Claire ?-dijo Seth mirando ``disimuladamente`` a quill yo mire a Claire

Si –dijo ella poniéndose roja y me agarro la mano por debajo de la mesa y me la apretó fuerte después de eso seguimos jugando y la stephanie no dejaba de mirarme feo pero yo la ignoraba hasta que la botella me cayo a mi

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

Chicas a que les cae mal stephanie jaja aclaro ella sabe que Reneesme es la imprimación de jake por eso le cae mal , a y Claire no sabe , y la cadena de Reneesme el dije no es de nessie es del nombre de un chico jum jum quien será jajajaja espero sus comentarios


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13 FIESTA (PART2)**

Gire la ruleta y gracias a dios callo en pregunta

-hmmmm no se ya se agotaron las preguntas déjame pensar –

-pregunta lo que sea algo tonto Seth no importa –dijo embry

-de acuerdo 5 defectos que reconozcas de ti – yo suspire

-5? –dije

-no creo que tenga tantos menos –dijo brandy-

-ni la conoces –dijo jasper sonriendo

-de acuerdo 5 defectos bueno el primero es que tengo ciertos problemas de autoridad temperamento y control el segundo es que hago muchas travesuras el tercero miento bueno solo cuando es necesario cuarto soy muy impulsiva y quinto a veces se me da por ser algo sádica- cuando termine de decir jasper se reía y los demás tenia una cara por donde pasaban todo tipos de emociones

- de acuerdo ya me das miedo – dijo quill y jasper rio mas y yo con el

-se te olvido decir que eres bipolar como Edward- dijo jazz entre risas

-cállate yo no soy ninguna bipolar –dije tirándole un hielo

- sádica- decía brandy saliendo de un trance raro

-aja- dije yo esperando que superaran el tema y siguiéramos jugando

- yo no te creo – dijo Jacob

-pues es la verdad – dijo jazz-recuerdas por que te echaron del internado Reneesme-

-hay no jasper cállate-dije ya iba contar la estúpida historia de porque me habían sacado del instituto cuando estaba en ultimo grado

-cuenta cuenta jasper- decía Sam

-bueno pues veras a Reneesme siempre le han tenido envidia y pues en ultimo grado cierta chica decía muchas mentiras acerca de ella inventaba cosas siempre la miraba mal y que quería ponerla por debajo y un día la chica dijo que había visto a Reneesme en la calle prostituyéndose y pues la señorita aquí presente no aguanto mas y le dio una cachetada y ella se la devolvió y se empezaron a empujar ella cogió a Reneesme del pelo y despertó una bestia Reneesme la cogió por un brazo la tiro contra el piso se le subió encima y le daba cachetadas la chica se la quito de encima y salió corriendo pero ella la agarró y la tiro encima de una mesa y se le volvió a montar encima y le daba cachetadas mas fuertes que le parto toda la boca hasta que llego el director y las separo bueno los del equipo de futbol norteamericano las separaron entre 7 porque Reneesme no la dejaba y bueno la echaron pero la historia no termino hay ella es muy vengativa y la niña tiene cierto don que es transmitir pensamientos y eso pues en la noches iba a la casa de la chica y la atormentaba poniéndoles imágenes horribles y no la dejo dormir en paz durante una semana - termino la historia el bocón de jasper y todos me miraban con los ojos abiertos

-enserio tu hiciste eso?-me pregunto leah

-hmmmm- asentí

-mi heroína –dijo leah yo me eche a reír

- no estoy orgullosa de lo que hice no estuvo bien – dije seria

- nadie le manda hace tan envidiosa – dijo brandy

-mas nunca en su vida creo que vuelva a molestar a alguien – dijo Emily

- eres un loca –dijo stephanie y todos la miramos – una psicópata-Jacob se levanto de la mesa la toma bruscamente del brazo al levanto y se la llevo

-ok- dijo Sam

-yo creo que la loca es otra –dijo con odio leah – esa mujer nunca me ha caído bien

- lo se no se como Jacob la soporta –dijo Emily

- o mas bien como anda con ella digo Pff!-dijo embry

-yo digo que dejemos el juego así y vallamos a bailar- dijo Seth moviendo los hombros provocando que todos riéramos

-de acuerdo -dijimos todos

Me levante para bailar con jasper y me di cuenta que Jacob y stephanie se gritaban como si no hubiese mañana no preste atención y seguí bailando luego baile con casi todos los chicos debo decir que los lobos no son tan mal como yo pensé cuando baile con Seth me reí mucho, mucho baila un poquitín rarito jajajaja después baile con Jacob como 2 canciones he de decir que baila muy bien y es una persona muy agradable que tiene unos bonitos ojos negros que te derriten y hace que la piel se te ponga de gallina además….. jum jum bueno como seguía diciendo es una persona agradable y ya pero cuando termine de bailar con el se me desato el animal que llevo dentro por culpa de alguien

Me dirigí a la barra pero alguien me tomo por un brazo y me dio una cachetada la stephanie

-zorra no te le acerques a Jacob me oíste ni siquiera los mires porque te juro que….-no termino porque ya tenia una mano mía pintada en su cachete

- mira estúpida tu a mi no me hablas así y yo me le acerco a quien se me de la puta gana de acuerdo ahora de jame en paz -. Seguí caminando pero alguien me jalo del cabello las persona se estaban empezando a dar cuanta del numerito que estábamos armando

-te lo advierto fenómeno no te le acerques o la pagaras caro – que caro ni que nada la agarre por el cuello y la estrelle contra una pared sonó muy feo y lógicamente todas las miradas estaban en nosotras me le acerque al oído sin soltarle el cuello

-mira vas a dejar de molestarme o te juro que te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida – con el don de jasper hice que empezara a sentir un miedo profundo pero aun así la muy perra me miraba mal de la cabeza le empezó a bajar un hilo de sangre por la cien

-Reneesme – me grito jasper pero emmet lo tenia apara que no se metiera

-mira estupidita deja de meterte con Jacob y así no habrán problemas – media la muy imbécil me le volví a acercar al oído y le dije con voz amenazante

- y si me le acerco que –dije apretando el agarre de su cuello – no te hagas ilusiones a mi el Jacob me interesa lo mismo que me interesa un árbol –

-no seas mentirosa bien que te gusta porque el te impri…-

-BASTA!- grito jasper apunto de un ataque nervioso, mierda no me acordaba que jasper no manejaba bien el asunto de la sangre y la estúpida estaba sangrando la solté y me encamine hacia donde estaba jasper con emmet

-vamos –dije entre dientes apunto de explotar me acerque a Seth

-yo lamento todo esto de verdad no fue mi intención-me disculpe

-que va no importa estaba aburriéndose la fiesta y ella no me cae bien ya se van –

-Si – dije no me despedí de nadie mas y salimos cuando nos mo0ntamos al carro jazz volvió a respirar

-mierda que eres buena peleadora –dijo emmet sonriendo

- no le dirán a nadie verdad – pregunte a jasper

- a nadie –dijo mirándome

000000000000000000000000000

chicas ustedes saben que yo las amo y adoro pero si no me dejan reviews yo me pongo triste se me va al inspiracion y puede que deje de montar capis tan segido y luego no subo en mese hasta que dejo de subir no tomen esto como una amenaza aunque lo se tomenlo como un incentivo para que me dejen sus comentarios en tan advertidas jaujauajaua vere cuantos tengo para mañana si no me dejan por lo meno no subo


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14 llamada **

Después de que llegamos a la casa mi madre empezó a preguntar que como nos había ido yo solo la mire mal y subí a mi cuarto como siquiera se atrevía a preguntar eso ósea tras de que no fue y me obligo a ir a mi aunque no la pase mal a decir verdad y conocí a Claire esa chica de verdad si que me agrada , estaba apunto de dormirme cuando se me ocurrió una idea un poco loca creo que esos tequilas se me subieron a la cabeza fui donde estaba papa en el piano y le pedí su celular no porque yo no tuviera porque tenia un blackberry de ultima generación si no que no tenia el numero de la persona a quien iba a llamar y el si

Un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos cuatro tonos, nada nuevamente un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos me iba a empezar a desesperar cuando me contestaron

Hola ed. sabes yo si duermo – dijeron al otro lado con voz patosa

- ah hola lo siento de verdad hablas con Reneesme- del otro lado se escucho un ruido –estas bien?

- lo siento, si dime – dijo ya con voz mas animada

- bueno veras quise llamar a otra persona de verdad lamento molestarte para esto pero quería saber si tienes el numero de Claire y me lo podrías dar –

-tranquila no me molestas y el numero de Claire claro ya te lo paso espera un momento –

-de acuerdo-

-tienes con que anotar-

-si-

-546546525 ya-

-de verdad Jacob muchas, muchas gracias –

- de nada llámame cuando necesites algo de verdad –

-_claro cuándo te necesite en mi cama te llamo –pensé_ que mierda estaba pensando yo

-ha bueno ya que estoy hablando con tigo quería decirte veras pasado mañana entro a la universidad y bueno pues ya no tendré mucho tiempo libre así que no como no conozco mucha gente solo ustedes quise ver si mañana querían venir a mi casa a la piscina-dije

-claro ha si por supuesto dime a que horas –

-bueno temprano como a las ocho-dije mirando el reloj

-bien de acuerdo a esa hora pero no me has dicho a quien decirle hermosa–ahh me dijo hermosa que tal hasta galán y todo salió

-hermosa estas hay?-

-ah?...digo he si bueno pues dile a los que estaban en la mesa con nosotros y diles a los chicos que si quieren pueden traer a sus novias-pero no traigas la tuya

- de acuerdo le diré a los chicos a que horas te fuiste de la fiesta no me di cuenta –

- bueno como a la 1 mas o menos que horas es –

-Las 2:30-ups

-de verdad lamento molestarte a esta hora –

- que va ya ni sueño tengo –

-por mi culpa te dará insomnio –

-prefiero estar despierto hablando con tigo –

-jajajaajajajaja de acuerdo si tu lo dices-

-hoy te veías muy bien –

-gracias pero tu eres de lo peor sabes –

- yo hermosa porque?-

-que pasara si tu novia se entera de cómo me dices – aunque me importaba un rabano si se enteraba o no

-pues muy seguramente se enojaría –

-jajajaaja-

-supe que tuviste un inconveniente con ella –suspire

-si lo siento de verdad ella como esta?-solo me disculpaba porque era la novia si no no

-bien le tomaron dos puntos en la cabeza –mierda si que la había jodido

-de verdad lo siento mucho-

- no importa igual ella fue la que empezó –

-Wuaooo te oyes tan preocupado por ella-el suspiro

- es porque no lo estoy –

-uff se te nota lo enamorado que estas cuando golpean a tu novia pareciera que no te interesara en lo absoluto-

- no estoy enamorado de ella la persona que amo se fue y pensé que nunca regresaría –

- y por eso buscaste otra-

-no es solo que ella me gustaba –

- te gustaba? O te gusta?-

-es complicado-

-jaja jajajaja si complicadísimo – al otro lado se escucho u regaño y un ahora de el- Jacob te dejo no quiero que te regañen por mi culpa –

- de acuerdo adiós hermosa nos vemos mañana –

-adiós – _sueña con migo_ _pensé _

Después de mi platica con Jacob llame a Claire si también la desperté me disculpe mil y una vez con ella y ella mil y una vez me dijo que no pasaba nada


	15. Piscina

**CAPITULO 15 PISCINA **

Esa misma noche le iba a decir a esme de que había invitado gente pero cuando baje ya todos sabían que chismosos cierto, rose se molesto mucho, mucho conmigo por que había invitado a los lobos a la casa esa noche antes de acostarme me había dicho muchas cosas que antes en su vida me había dicho me dormí súper tarde había quedado con Claire de que mi papa la iría a buscar a su casa para que ella llegara mas temprano que todos me desperté bueno me despertó Claire que ella había llegado y yo todavía dormía

-hola- dijo Claire entrando a mi habitación

-hmmmm buenos días –dije envuelta en las sabanas

-como amaneciste-dijo

-me duele un poco la cabeza y aun tengo sueño y tu como estas?-dije levantándome

-pues bien con sueño también yo me quede hasta más tarde en la fiesta y dormí menos que tu así que no te quejes –decía Claire dándome un almohadazo

-no me quejo porque yo fui la de la idea así que-dije mientras le ponía pasta a mi cepillo de dientes

-aun no me has dicho como conseguiste mi teléfono para despertarme de un interesante sueño-

-con quien soñabas con quill-dije saliendo del baño y ella se puso roja –jajaja estabas soñando con quill, que soñaste-

- pues nada lo tonto que me decía que también yo le gustaba nada estaba fantaseando un poco hasta que cierta persona me despertó ahora dime como con seguiste mi numero por que yo no te lo di así que habla –

- bueno anoche llame a Jacob para que me lo diera – dije muy rápido como quitándole importancia

-a Jacob –

-aja –

-y porque a Jacob y no a Seth o quill ohm?- decía Claire moviendo las cejas insinuantemente

-pues porque fue el primero que apareció en la lista de contactos de papa no seas tonta –

-hmmmm pero es que es algo sospechoso primero te peleas por el con stephanie lo llamas a altas horas de la madrugada y lo invitas a tu casa –

-primero no me pelle por el con la estúpida esa me pelea porque ella es una estúpida que me trato mal y me ofendió y eso no se lo permito a nadie y si lo llame a altas horas de la madrugada es porque necesitaba el número de cierta persona además yo los invite a todos no solo a el estas viendo cosas donde no las hay –

- de acuerdo te creo por ahora- dijo y yo me eche a reír luego de eso me bañe mientras Claire me revisaba la música de la laptop

-me encanta esta canción –

-cual Claire –dije

-fui de reik es súper linda-

-y que tu fuiste fuego por quill o que –

-boba – dijo dándome almohadazos mientras yo me vestía después de so bajamos y desayunamos o mas bien medio picamos algo hay y vimos el montón de comida que había preparado esme creo que era una exageración habían como 20 bandejas de comida, los chicos y chicas fueron llegando poco a poco los últimos que faltaban por llegar eran leah y Seth

-bueno te presentamos ella es sophia novia de embry ella es Sarah novia de brandy Rachel hermana de Jacob novia de paúl y ella es Kate novia de jared y pues ya conoces a Emily esposa de Sam –dijo Claire- son chicas agradables todas –dijo esto ultimo en un susurro solo para mi

-hola mucho gusto –dije

-el gusto es nuestro- dijeron

-gracias por invitarnos- dijo Emily

- de nada, no hay nada mejor que piscina después de una fiesta –dije

-eso es cierto- dijo Rachel

-llego lo mejor del día –dijo Seth llegando a la piscina con leah y Jacob

-dirás lo peor –dijo paúl

-cállate –dijo leah –hola –

-hola –dijimos todos

-lamentamos llegar tarde pero Seth que es un flojonaso no se quería levantar y leah le aventó una cubeta de agua fría para que se despertara -dijo jake

-tampoco es como si su presencia hubiera hecho mucha falta-dijo jared y Seth le dio un manotazo en la cabeza luego jared alzo a Seth y lo tiro a la piscina

-hay me las vas a pagar -dijo Seth saliendo de la piscina chorreando agua iba a empujar a jared pero el se movió y termino empujando a sophia y en venganza embry empujo a jared y así fueron tirando uno a uno a la piscina los únicos que faltábamos por que nos aventaran eran yo leah Claire brandy y Sam aunque los chicos le hicieron una emboscada a Sam y lo agarraron por los pies y manos y se aventaron con el pobre

-tienen ganas de tirarnos lo se ahora vendrán por otro de nosotros –dijo brandy estábamos como medio escondidos unos tras otros para que no nos cogieran y aventaran

-ni que se atrevan a tocarme –dijo leah de pronto todos lo chicos se salieron de la piscina y corrieron a donde estábamos nosotros yo corrí y me escondí tras unas materas escuche el grito de Claire fijo ya la habían aventado estaba caminado para atrás cuando unos brazos me apresaron

-creías que te ibas a salvar –me dijo una voz muy sexi al oído

- no, no me tires yo me meto solita si?-dije y soltó una carcajada me alzo por atrás y se tiro con migo a la piscina

-Jacob me mojaste toda la ropa- dije cuando Salí de la piscina

-si no te hubieras escondido –dijo el muy bobo

-quítatela –dijo Sarah todas estaban en traje de baño menos yo me quite la ropa mi vestido de baño era un triquini azul cielo muy lindo que tenia unas piedras algunas chicas se pusieron a broncearse mientras los chicos jugaban un partido de voleibol acuático yo me senté con otras chicas a hablar de temas varios luego llego esme con las bandejas de comida y todos nos sentamos alrededor ya entendía porque tanta exageración en la comida los lobos tenían un muy buen apetito seguimos conversando durante la comida hasta que llego el tema menos deseado para mi

-entonces la pusiste contra la pared-me pregunto Rachel

-si- respondió Claire por mí

- dos puntos en la cabeza tienes una fuerza bruta –dijo leah

-yo lamento lo que pasó –dije

-si nada mas a ella se le ocurre meterse contigo después de que dijeras que tenias problemas de control temperamento que eras impulsiva y después de que jasper contara porque te habían expulsado –dijo Sam

- da igual ella no tiene la culpa si no esa estúpida con mis disculpas Jacob pero es así ella fue la que busco a Reneesme para amenazarla ella le dijo que la dejara en paz pero esa mujer no entiende-dijo leah Jacob la miro mal

-por que ya no dejamos el tema y pensamos en otra cosa –dijo Emily al darse cuenta de mi incomodidad

-mañana entramos a la universidad no tengo ganas de ir –dijo Kate

-ni yo –dijo Sarah

-nadie quiere ir –dijo quill

-yo si –dije

-es porque es la primera vez que vas y tu carrera es fácil-dijo leah

-que vas a estudiar –dijo Kate

-arte&música-dije

-cantas?-dijo embry

-algo así –dije yo –pero no es una carrera fácil –

-es verdad –dijo Emily

-volvamos a la piscina-dijo Sarah

-cierto –paúl nos volvimos a meter en la piscina seguimos jugando mucho embry correteo a sophia por todo el jardín con una tortuguita que había encontrado y a ella le daban miedo nos reímos mucho de la escena a Jacob le entro una llamada y tubo que despegarse el celular del oído de los grito que digo grito alaridos que daba stephanie leah le arrebato el celular a jake y le dijo unas cuantas verdades y le colgó jake se molesto y leah no le devolvió el teléfono y se lo apago para que ella no le siguiera marcando después del mal rato ,estaba hablando con Seth y Kate cuando escuche su voz el era El

-donde esta mi pulga- instantáneamente cuando escuche su voz me lleve las manos al dije de mi cadena con forma de N El estaba aquí

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Awwwww chicas espectacular jum jum quien será y que vendrá hacer a esta historia ni se lo imaginan girls no se si pueda seguir montando tan seguido ya que me he quedado sin internet


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16 EL**

- donde esta mi pulga- instantáneamente cuando escuche su voz me lleve las manos al dije de mi cadena con forma de N El estaba aquí

- no puede ser –susurre me voltee a la puerta y hay estaba el recostado al marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados traía unos lentes oscuros con una camisa verde agua con un jean negro Era un maldito sexy dios griego, con esa mirada pícara que se notaba a kilómetros y esa sonrisa juguetona que hacían un contraste estupendo

-Wuaooo quien es ese?- dijo Kate

-¡mi niño exótico! – dije saliendo de la piscina y prácticamente volando donde estaba el esperándome con los brazos abiertos me dio un abrazo que me dejo sin aliento luego me lleno la cara de besos y me volvió a abrazar

-¡te extrañe un montón! – me dijo el- ¡te quiero mi pulga!

-yo también te extrañe un monto –hice un puchero-eres un tonto no quisiste venir con nosotros –

-eso esta resuelto-dijo mama saliendo a la piscina-hola chicos

-hola bells- dijo jake

-te gusto tu sorpresa hija-dijo papa

-no-

-no como que no yo pensé que me querías tener aquí-dijo el

-si pero luego te iras y me dejaras sola otra vez y desprotegida y …..- me pararon antes de que empezara a dramatizar mas

-puuuuuulga-dijo el

-que porque gritas te afecto el avión o que?-

-me voy a quedar a vivir aquí con tigo muñeca digamos algo así como que carsline me adopto – dijo y el alarido que di seguro se escucho hasta china el me cargo como un bebe y me empezó a dar vueltas

-baja a mi sobrinita – dijo rose extraño ella odia a los lobos y dijo que no estaría aquí

-rose que haces aquí?-

-aquí vivo no – dijo con ironía –hola cuñadito

-rose divina como estas?-

-pues tú me has alegrado el día –

-pensé que no ibas a estar aquí hoy rosalie-dijo mama

-si pero en cuanto supe que el venia me vine para acá y bueno emmet quería bañarse con los perros que te puedo decir –no había acabado de decir muy bien cuando emm ya se había tirado a la piscina yo me acerque a la piscina con el agarrado de la mano

-chicos les voy a presentar a alguien –dije-el es Nahuel

-hola –dijo Claire –mucho gusto

-un gusto igual para mi encanto –

-Reneesme pero no les habías dicho a tus amigos que tenias novio –dijo inocentemente rose todas la chicas me jalaron de los brazos de Nahuel y lo tuve que dejar seguramente con el interrogatorio de los chicos

-es un bombón-dijo Kate

-esta divino –dijo Sarah

-debe a ver bajado del Olimpo-dijo leah

-seguramente-dijo Emily

-es un dios –dijo Rachel

-el es tu novio Reneesme?- chillo ruidosamente sophia que todos me miraron expectante tanto a mi como a Nahuel a ver cual de los 2 respondía me eche a reír no podía dejar de reírme ni Nahuel tampoco

-no- dije-seria…-

-asqueroso-dijo el

-desagradable-dije

-nunca –dijo

-Jamás-dije

-seriamos algo mas-dijimos los dos al unisonó

-rosalie siempre los a querido emparejar –dijo mama

-harían buena pareja además son la misma especie híbridos me darían lindos sobrinitos –Nahuel y yo nos miramos con asco

-yyyuuuuuu-dijimos

-Estas loca –dijo el –ren es como mi hermana pequeña –después de ese aclara miento muy necesario por mi parte ,todos nos sentamos si todos porque estaba toda mi familia que se suponía ese día no iba a estar pero a estaban tíos abuelos y papas a hablar y contar historias los chicos aceptaron muy bien a Nahuel y las chicas ni se diga y eso que tenían novios notaba como cierta tensión entre jake y Nahuel, Jacob lo miraba mal a veces cuando no me estaba mirando a mi, Nahuel se me sentó al lado para susurrarme cosas al oído como:

´´te lo comes con la mirada´´

´´cuando se lo vas a decir´´

´´no te mientas´´

´´mira como te mira´´ y la que me saco de quicio

´´te gusta mucho´´

-ya Nahuel se que estas enamorado de esme pero nada la separara de carsline supéralo-grite exasperada por sus comentarios fuera de sintonía que me hacían sonrojar y que jake nos mirara mal

-que?-dijo carsline

-que?-dijo esme

-QUE?-dijo Nahuel mirándome extrañado

- que ningún plan te servirá para separar a esme y a carsline es un amor imposible lo siento por ti Nahuel enserio –joder yo si que actuaba - esme lamento que te enteraras así –dije mirándola me merecía un óscar se sentía un ambiente entre diversión y tensión por mi comentario esme estaba sorprendida carsline parecía nervioso y mataba a Nahuel con la mirada y agarraba posesivamente a la abuela, Nahuel estaba que me mataba hay mismo y yo hacia todo lo posible por no reírme hasta que largue una carcajada y me eche a correr

-me las vas a pagar cullen te lo juro –me gritaba Nahuel corriendo atrás mío después de eso Nahuel me alcanzo y me revolcó es un charquito me lleno toda de lodo

-que asco –decía Seth mirándome

-gracias Seth- le dije agarre a Nahuel por una oreja y lo tire junto con migo a la piscina para sacarme todo el barro y por supuesto vengarme

-genial les va dar frio tontos- decía emmet

-mañana hay universidad eh?- dijo Nahuel sacudiéndose el cabello

-aja- dijo pesadamente brandy

-nooo quiero mas vacaciones- dijo sophia

-Nahuel va estudiar también cariño- dijo mama Nahuel hizo cara de molestia

-como se nota lo mucho que les gusta estudiar –dijo carsline

- a mi me da pereza tener que levantarme temprano –dijo Nahuel- carsline espero que lo de esme… ya…sabes no...Fue una broma – carsline asintió

-tremendas bromas se gasta Nessie – dijo leah

-masss!-dijo san

-oigan quien diablos es nessie? –dijo Nahuel

-cierto quería preguntarles hacer rato por eso –dije mire a Nahuel- creo que me lo dicen a mi –

-yo te puse ese apodo cuando eras mas pequeña –dijo jake

-podrías haberte inventado algo mas lindo sabes –dije el sonrió

-tu mama armo la tercera guerra cuando se entero de que te decía así-dijo Seth

-es como el monstro del lago Ness aun no me gusta – dijo mama

-como es que no te acuerdas digo estabas grande cuando te fuiste no es como para olvidar esas cosas –dijo embry yo mire a papa

-tal vez los vampiros no tiene tan buena memoria como nosotros-dijo leah y todos rieron yo se lo agradecí con una sonrisa que ella me devolvió no quería que la gente se enterara aun de mi accidente

-ya esta anocheciendo será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Kate

-si tienes razón –dijo paúl- mañana hay que madrugar –

-hey nessie….-

-Reneesme- dije

-neeesiiieeee - se burlaba el bobo de quill – gracias por invitarnos a tu casa-

-pff! De nada – los lobos y las chicas recogieron todas sus cosas y se despidieron de nosotros nos quedamos de encontrar mañana en la universidad después de eso todos entramos a la casa cuando estábamos en la sala que ya me estaba despidiendo para irme a la cama desde la escaleras grite

-ABUELO A NAHUEL SI LE GUSTA ESME ME LO DIJO EN SECRETO –y subí corriendo a encerrarme en mi habitación pobre Nahuel no sabe lo que le espera


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17 UNIVERSIDAD**

En la noche no dormí nada ni un poquito de lo nerviosa que estaba por la entrada a la universidad me moví toda la noche y tenia unas disimuladas ojeras así que cuando Nahuel entro en la mañana para vengarse de mi por lo que dije anoche le salió mal había escuchado todos sus pensamientos acerca de lo que había planeado y el que termino lleno de un liquido pegajoso fue el

-y yo que pensé que se querían tanto – dijo esme

- si nos queremos esme – dijo Nahuel – solo que a veces peleamos como todos

-es divertido- dije –sobre todo cuando no eres tu el que esta lleno de esa baba verde

-no quiero que vayan a la universidad a pelearse como perros y gatos deben mostrar una madurez –esme suspiro- me voy a quedar aburrida en la casa no vayan hoy finjan una enfermedad-

-esme-la reprendió carsline que venia bajando las escaleras

-hay abuela hmmmm porque no re decoras la casa así no te aburrirás tanto – a esme le brillaron los ojos

-tal vez tengas razón- dijo

-donde están los demás? –dijo carsline- es que acaso pretenden llegar tarde el primer día

-no ediie y bella ya están en el garash , jasper y alice fueron a cazar pero ya deben venir de regreso y creo que emmet y rose están encerrados en su cuarto y no los he llamado porque no quiero saber lo que están haciendo –dijo Nahuel con cara de asco

-rosalie emmet bajen en este mismo instante me hacen el favor – dijo el abuelo

-ya vamos –dijo rose bajando las escaleras con emmet mientras se arreglaba el cabello desordenado

-no me quiero ni imaginar lo que hacían-dijo Nahuel volteándose y caminando hacia el garash

-hormonales- susurre mientras caminaba atrás de mi niño exótico

-a ti no te vendría mal un poco de sex….-dijo Em. Se escucho un rugido proveniente del garash

-¡cállate emmet ¡-grito papa bajamos al garaje

-con quien iremos Nahuel y yo –pregunte

-con nosotros- dijo mama

-ya vienen jasper y alice-dijo papa y se echo a reír

-que pasa?-dijo mama

-nada es que una visión que acaba de tener alice muy graciosa-dijo papa entre risas

-de que es?-dije

-no hay que adelantarse linda además no falta mucho para que te des cuenta de que es –dijo subiendo a su súper volvo suspire solo esperaba que la visión no hubiese sido sobre lo que le hice a Nahuel

-al fin llegan –le dijo Nahuel a jazz-ya emmet y rose se fueron adelante

-pues vamos que esperamos-dijo alice riéndose si la visión al parecer si era de eso, alice se monto en su pajarito ósea en su convertible amarillo pollito y yo me tuve que ir con papa y mama aburricion total con que esa espectacular música que escucha mi queridísimo padre además de que quería matar a mama de un ¨infarto¨ si eso se pudiera claro

- no juzgues mi música –fue lo único que dijo durante todo el trayecto

-Edward baja la velocidad –también fue lo único que dijo mama durante todo el trayecto que estaba más pálida de costumbre y parecía que iba a vomitar mi exotiquisimo amigo y yo íbamos rajados de la risa con su cara en la parte trasera del auto cuando llegamos a la U me di cuenta de que emmet y rosalie se estaban demostrando demasiado cariño delante de todo el mundo papa parqueo al lado de jeep de Em. y cuando nos bajamos dijo

-podrían dejar de intoxicarles la mente a todas estas pobres personas-

-Tranquilito Eddie-dijo Em. Cuando al fin despego sus labios de los de rose papa resoplo

-cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas así – dijo papa agarrándose el puente de la nariz señal de frustración

-no me gusta que me miren-dije

-pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado –dijo alice yo negué con la cabeza

-bueno linda cuando eres hermosa tienes carros de lujo y usas ropa carísima y de moda tienes que acostumbrarte- dijo rose dándole un manotazo en el cabello –vamos a ser lo reyes de la universidad como en cada lugar que estamos

-quieres bajarle a tu superioridad rosalie-dijo jazz –que horror que tenga que decir que eres mi melliza egocéntrica-

-jazz-susurro rose claramente ofendida

-sabes que te quiero pero a veces te comportas de una manera rose-dijo jazz

-no he dicho nada que no se verdad-dijo

-bueno ya podríamos entrar-dijo Nahuel

-Nahuel tiene razón pero antes de que lo hagamos como están divididas las familias?-dijo mama

-bueno pues se supone que rose y mi jazz son los mellizos hale, tu, emmet, Nahuel y yo somos los swan y Reneesme y Edward son los masen pero todos llevamos por lógica el primer apellido cullen – dijo alice

-cullen masen me gusta –dije

-nos dividen por color de cabello?-pregunto Nahuel

-algo así aunque es para que las parejas no que den como hermanos o seria raro lo del cabello es pura casualidad –dijo ali

-entramos o que?-dijo Em.

-primero tenemos que ir a la secretaria por nuestros horarios –dijo papa mientras caminábamos hacia adentro obviamente

-tranquila –dijo Nahuel mientras me agarraba de la mano

-no soporto que me miren-dije

-Lo se pero piensa en como vas hacer cuando estés en un escenario cantando –dijo yo suspire y el me paso un brazo por encima de los hombros

-y a que debo este batallón en mi oficina –dijo la secretaria cuando llegamos

-venimos por nuestros horarios-dijo papa

-apellido-dijo la secretaria

-cullen-dijo jasper

-todos son hermanos-

-si-dijo mama

-bien aquí están cullen hale jasper tenga-

-gracias-dijo jazz

-Por favor al que vaya entregando su horario puede esperar a los demás alla fuera-dijo la secretaria y jasper la miro feo

-cullen swan bella-mama lo tomo y salió

-cullen swan emmet-Em. le pico un ojo a la secretaria que era joven y rosalie le dio un codazo

-Cullen hale rosalie-rose mato con la mirada a la pobre que se había sonrojado

-Cullen masen Edward-papa le dedico una sonrisa torcida

-Cullen swan alice- alice salió

-cullen masen Reneesme- yo Salí a encontrarme con todos ahora quedaba Nahuel no habían dicho nada y ya alice y papa se estaban riendo

-y cullen swan Nahuel Edilberto- todos explotamos en risas

-que? Disculpe pero yo no me llamo así- dijo Nahuel edilberto


	18. Chapter 18

**UNIVERSIDAD 18 PART 2**

-que? Disculpe pero yo no me llamo así- dijo Nahuel Edilberto

-disculpe joven pero aquí dice claramente cullen swan Nahuel Edilberto –le aclaro la secretaria

-pero le estoy diciendo que no me llamo así no tengo segundo nombre como que Edilberto por favor –le reñía el pobre Nahuel mientras nosotras estábamos reventados de la risa

-pues va a tener que rectificar ese error joven a usted lo matricularon así –le decía la secretaria molesta por la insistencia de Nahuel

-dios mío –dijo Nahuel exasperado no entendí muy bien lo que paso después pero creo que Nahuel estaba ablando con carsline –voy a llamar a mi tutor para que arregle la situación

-hola carsline-

_-hola Nahuel –_

-carsline se me presento cierta situación en la universidad con mi nombre dice que aparezco Nahuel _Edilberto_ yo no tengo segundo nombre carsline de donde lo sacaste-

_-yo se que no tienes segundo nombre Nahuel y en ningún momento te puse Edilberto solo Nahuel debía a ver sido un error de la universidad hoy mismo me paso por alla y resuelvo el problema de acuerdo hijo –_

-de acuerdo gracias adiós- dijo Nahuel suspirando –mas tarde vendrán a arreglar el problema del nombre me puede entregar mi horario-Nahuel salió y nos encontró a todos muertos de la risa me enjuague una lagrima

-hola Nahuel Edilberto- dije Nahuel nos miro mal a todos

-no hablen ni una sola palabra de esto-dijo muy enojado-ahora vamos o es que no piensan llegar a clases –

-huy que delicado estas –dijo emmet

-y tu que es lo que vas a estudiar Nahuel Edilberto –dije mientras caminábamos y los demás se separaban para dirigirse a sus respectivas clases

-diseño grafico-dijo fulminándome –aquí no es tu salón adiós- dijo cortantemente pobre si sigue así le va a ir peor, tome aire estaba delante de la puerta del salón de danzas mi primera clase toque la puerta dos veces y me abrió un hombre

-hola-dijo con acento francés

-hola yo soy alumna de esta clase siento llegar un poco tarde tenga-le entregue un papelito de secretario lo miro por unos instantes luego me miro a mi de arriba a bajo

-segura que estas en danza y no en modelaje –yo asentí-entra-dijo con su estúpido acento entre habían unas 20 personas en general

-bueno supongo que habrán traído otro tipo de ropa porque no pensaran bailar con jeans y faldas asique vayan a los vestidores y cámbiense quiero verlos mover ese trasero pero que esperan ¡ahora¡-grito todos nos movimos rápidamente menos un chico que ya estaba cambiado como el profesor y estaba al lado de el cuando entramos a vestidores nos dimos cuenta que hombres y mujeres teníamos que compartirlo

-hagamos algo –dijo un chico –para colocar orden los hombres se cambian en los vestidores izquierdos y las mujeres en los derechos los que estén a favor alcen la mano-todos alzamos el brazo me cambie rápidamente y Salí cuando estábamos todos listos frente al espejo el profesor nos coloco en pareja ¡oh¡ y adivinen que quede sola

-bueno están listos –dijo mirando todas las parejas hasta que me vio a mi sola con los brazos cruzados y suspiro – Dan le harías el honor a esta pobre chica- el chico que estaba vestido como el y que estaba arrecostado a una pared alzo una ceja me miro y se me acerco

-Dan- dijo

-Reneesme-

-bueno ahora que si estamos listos para mover el trasero veamos que me tiene este nuevo año primero bailaremos algo de tango luego un poco de jazz, vals, hip hop y pop a ver si me impresionan o no – fue hasta el estéreo y lo encendió-a antes les voy a presentar a mi alumno estrella es ruso dan – al aludido alzo una mano en señal de saludo –bueno ahora si – la música sonó a todo volumen y dan me agarro rápidamente por la espalda y me pego a el y nos empezamos a mover y así prácticamente se paso toda la exigente clase

-bueno algunos me han sorprendido hasta ahora como dicen por hay lo mejor siempre llega tarde –Dan me miro me pico un ojo y me sonrió yo alce una ceja y el se echo a reír

-ya pueden irse a cambiar –dijo el profesor iba caminando cuando Dan me agarro por un brazo

-a lo que Giorgio se refería era a que no todos pueden seguirme el paso espero que no me quites lo de favorito –dijo con un acento ruso raro entrando a un vestidor yo sonreí y entre en otro Salí nuevamente cambiada para ir a mi clase de modelaje

- Reneesme espérame-me grito Dan cuando iba saliendo –tenemos el mismo horario vamos a modelaje cierto después arte y música y terminamos con italiano

-si –dije volteándome a verlo mientras camina vamos por los pasillos- Dan eres buen bailarín

-gracias tu eres nueva cierto –yo asentí- oye yo me preguntaba si me podía sentar con tigo en el almuerzo no conozco a nadie mas que a ti y a Giorgio-

-claro oye creo que estoy perdida –dije mirando el horario –de donde conoces a Giorgio si eres nuevo

-es dos salones mas adelante y el y yo estábamos en una academia me daba clases y me dijo que me inscribiera aquí si quería seguir dando clases con el porque lo iban a transferir para acá ¡llegamos¡-dijo entrando al salón

-ahh ya! Y porque estudias esto?-

-pues me gusta bailar y el modelaje y hago el intento de cantar-dijo riéndose una mujer alta delgada rubia seguramente antes era modelo entro al aula gritando

-¡todo el mundo quítese los zapatos y forme una fila y suban a la pasarela ya mismo ahora que esperan muévanse!-todos corrimos hacer lo que ordenaba –van a caminar por la pasarela como lo hacen normalmente no van a modelar solo a caminar como lo hacen siempre –mientras iban pasando por la pasarela ella iba haciendo anotaciones y negando con la cabeza y haciendo muecas –bueno por lo visto este año tengo mucho trabajo que hacer de verdad creen que eso es caminar ustedes le piden permiso a un pie para mover al otro parecen drogadictos arrastrando los pies y con una mala postura –nos dijo cuando terminamos –muchos van a tener que comprar un corrector de postura ya la clase termino larense para las mujeres la próxima clase traigan tacones por favor –dijo eso y salió haciendo una gran pasarela

-que grosera-dijo Dan

-vamos a la cafetería –dije y el asintió ya me sentía agotada y aun me faltaban tres clases que esperaba fueran mejor que las que había tenido mientras caminaba por los pasillos la gente chocaban unas con otras se insultaban esto no parecía una universidad si no una cárcel

-creo que la cafetería no es por aquí Reneesme –dijo riéndose

-tu conoces mejor que yo porque no me dijiste?-dije haciendo un puchero

-es que es muy divertida la cara de confusión que pones –dijo entre risas y yo le golpee el hombro –ves esa puerta gigante que arriba tiene un letrero que dice' cafetería´´ bueno es hay para que no te pierdas la próxima –

-ya vamos entremos me muero por comer algo-dije jalándolo del brazo hicimos una fila eterna ni siquiera me acordaba de mi familia no me pasaban por la mente me senté con Dan en una mesa y me empezó a contar cosas que hacia en Rusia

-quienes son esos casi desde que nos sentamos nos han estado mirando y a ellos los mira todo el mundo –dijo señalando un mesa con la cabeza yo voltee y estaba mi familia con los lobos y sus respectivas parejas pero no veía a Claire por ningún lado ni a Nahuel papa alzo una ceja y me llamo con la mano yo negué con la cabeza y mire a Dan

-es mi familia –dije y de golpe se me sentó Claire al lado

-hola te vi aquí y no haya y puedo sentarme con ustedes?-dijo yo mire a dan

-por supuesto todos los que quieran –y de golpe se sentó Nahuel

-hoy a sido una mierda completa-dijo –hola puedo sentarme-yo asentí con Dan

-Dan te presento a Claire y a Nahuel –dije

-mucho gusto Dan –

-ruso-dijo Nahuel dan asintió

-chileno-dijo dan Nahuel sonrió y asintió

-porque estas aquí y no haya-me susurro Nahuel

-míralos toda la universidad los esta mirando y ablando de ellos no, no quiero eso mejor aquí tu, yo, Claire y Dan –le dije

-_cullen swan Nahuel Edilberto por favor acercarse a secretaria-_dijeron por los altavoces dan se echo a reír con Claire mire a Nahuel y se daba en la cabeza contra la mesa

-todo el día me han dicho el puto Edilberto todos los profesores-dijo levantándose

-te queda bonito –dije sosteniéndome el estomago que me dolía de tanto reírme

-arg! Ya regreso –dijo mientras se alejaba de la mesa

-pobre –dijo Claire

-si creo que no le hare mas bromas de esas-dije

-fuiste tu ¿? Que mala Reneesme –dijo Claire-creo que tu familia nos va a traspasar con la mirada –

-y a ti te va a traspasar quill-dije

-yo creo que deberías ir a ver que quiere tu familia tal vez quería que te sentaras con ellos debiste hacerlo no porque me dijiste que me podía sentar con tigo tenia esa obligación yo hubiese entendido –dijo Dan

-si estoy aquí es porque quiero Dan no por obligación voy a ver porque nos comen con la mirada –dije y me levante de la mesa y me dirigí a donde estaban todos llegue a la mesa y le quite la manzana del plato a papa y me senté a su lado

-que mierda pasa?-pregunte

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

My girls regrese si siento no haber actualizado pero necesitaba vacaciones y les advertí que si no me dejaban comentarios dejaría de subir así que si quieren mas cap. dejen mas comentarios que les parece Edilberto ah¿? Jaja jajajaja prometo que mañana subo otro besos


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19 JACOB**

-que mierda pasa?- dije en cuanto me senté

-¿disculpa?-dijo mama

-disculpada hermanita-dije ja! Ella no podía decirme nada aquí

-sigue así que en la casa hablamos hermanita-dijo mama

-ahora me van a decir que me miran tato digo se que soy bella pero mejor pídanme una foto no quiero gastarme –dije dándole un golpe a la manzana contra la meza

- no te sentaste con nosotros –dijo papa

-si papa de eso ya me di cuenta además no esperaras que este con ustedes como un chicle –dije mirando a todos en la mesa

-no como un chicle pero por lo meno te hubieras sentado el primer día ¿sabes? –dijo emmet lo que me asombro

-¿para que?-suspire-miren conocí a alguien vale me agrada y no conoce a nadie aparte de mi por eso me senté con el con ustedes estoy siempre –dije jugando con la manzana

-pero solo queríamos saber como te había ido princesa-dijo alice

-huh princesa- se burlo leah

- alice me había ido hasta ahora ya tienen la respuesta feliz –dije levantado la vista de la manzana para verla ella me saco la lengua

-esta irritable me das mala energías que te pasa?-dijo emm

-si conocieran lo suficiente a Reneesme hace rato hubieran sacado la misma conclusión que yo y sabrían porque realmente no se quería sentar con nosotros –dijo rose

-bueno barbie por que no nos platicas a que gran conclusión llegaste-dijo Seth

-bueno al principio pensé que había recapacitado y ya no se quería juntar con ustedes-miro a los lobos –pero luego me di cuenta que era porque no le gusta que la miran como lo hacen todos en este mismo momento –se dio un manotazo en la mano –o no es por eso ren –yo le sonreí –peroooo también hay otra razón –miro de solayo a stephanie que estaba sentada al lado de mama hablando con ella seguro se había dado cuenta de lo que nadie se había dado de las miradas envenenadas que nos dábamos mutuamente

-así es –dije yo regresando la mirada a la manzana

-y quien es ese con el que estas sentada-dijo Kate y yo mire hacia la mesa donde estaba Dan con Claire y se me ocurrió una brillante idea

-es mi pareja en la clase de baile –hice una pausa y mire a quill que tomaba una bebida- y un enamorado de Claire-casi automáticamente quill se ahogo con la bebida

-así?-dijo leah picándome un ojo

-aja yo creo que a ella también le agrada mucho –dije quill miraba a Claire intensamente desde la mesa tocaron el timbre para dar inicio nuevamente a las clases

-y cual es la otra razón por la cual no te sentaste con nosotros?-dijo mama yo mire a stephanie

-porque aquí hay basura y yo no quiero ensuciarme con ella –dije lanzándole la manzana a stephanie pero Jacob la agarro antes de que le pegara en la nariz yo me levante y me dirigí ala meza donde estaba dan con Claire y aun no había rastro de Nahuel

-nos vamos –le dije a Dan mire a Claire –tu y yo tenemos que hablar hoy voy a tu casa por la tarde –dije

-de acuerdo pero de que se supone que tenemos que hablar?- dijo Claire

-pues sobre la nueva relación que vas a tener con Dan –dije mirándolos

-no entiendo-dijo Dan

-luego lo harás-dije caminando junto con el para llegar a otra clase las de mas horas no me parecieron tan pesadas excepto música mas específicamente canto

-no puedo creer que no te saliera la voz –decía Dan mientras caminábamos hacia el parqueadero

-siempre me pongo muy nerviosa no lo puedo controlar casi nunca –mi clase de canto había sido horrible

-pobrecilla pero has pensado como harás cuando tengas que cantar con un publico-me puse pálida ante esa idea

-bueno se supone que de aquí a que eso pase tengo que controlarlo-dije segura de que fuera así

-bueno mi bailarina nos vemos mañana –Dan se despidió de mi con doble beso yo seguí caminado hasta que sentí un brazo encima de mi hombro pero no me asuste ya sabia quien era

-no tenia noticias de ti desde el almuerzo Edilberto-

-Pff! Ya carsline arreglo el problema –dijo Nahuel

Cuando llegue a mi casa me fui directamente a la cama este había sido un día totalmente agotador sentía todos los músculos adoloridos nunca pensé que la universidad fuera tan… como describirla ajetreada nada parecido con lo que pensaba creí que era algo un poco mas relajado ya saben así como en las pelis mas o menos todos sentados en el paso del campus o en la cafetería hablando y los profesores dando una relajadas clases con un tono de voz apenas audible pero no hoy a ella le habían gritado la habían puesto a sudar como un marrano y le habían dejado todo el cuerpo adolorido cuando se levanto se dio cuenta de que Nahuel también se había quedado dormido junto a mi me levanto sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertarlo fui al baño para darme una ducha me sentía pegajosa después baje y comí algo recordé que tenia que ir a casa de Claire a comunicarle mi brillante plan a ver si aceptaba y si no lo hacia utilizaría algo de su don para persuadirla solo un poco cuando me dirigía a casa de Claire a mitad de camino me encontró con un lobo rojizo y de golpe me sentí mal yo nunca había visto a ninguno en forma de lobo siempre los había visto en su forma humana no sabia cual de ellos era ,era imposible de reconocer el gigante lobo la miraba directamente a decir verdad el lobo tenia un pelaje muy hermoso y no se veía para nada amenazante el lobo se escondió detrás de algunos arboles pensé en retomar la caminata a la casa de Claire cuando de atrás de un árbol salió Jacob solo vistiendo unos cortos pantalones

-hola

-hola-

-como estas-dijo

-bien y tu-dije

-bien- el suspiro

-pues realmente no es lo que parece –dije

-ah no, pues no pretendía verme mal –dijo y sonrió yo reí

-es raro-dije

-que? que me vea mal bueno se que siempre me veo decente pero no he estado bien últimamente – yo sonreí

-no me refería a eso digo es tan extraño hace unos segundos tenias un hocico y mucho pelo y ahora eres tu otra vez –dije como un tonta

- bueno es normal-dijo

-o si es tan normal se me olvidaba lo normal que era que un hombre se convirtiera en un lobo gigante que caza vampiros si eso se ve tan amenudeo –dije con ironía y el rio

-quiero decir que para mi es normal te asuste mucho –

-no no mucho a decir verdad –

- y a donde vas ¿?-dijo

- a casa de Claire –

- te puedo a acompañar ¿?-

-claro –dije empezando a retomar el paso más lentamente –y por que dijiste hace un reto que no has estado bien últimamente –

-bueno –el suspiro –es que….últimamente no le se las cosas no han estado bien mas bien no he estado bien con migo mismo

-y como es eso digo uno solo se siente así cuando no ha hecho las cosas correctamente -

-es que no las he hecho correctamente –dijo

-yo creo que ya se por donde va el rio déjame pensar fue sobre lo que me dijiste el otro día por teléfono sobre stephanie cierto-dije el me miro sorprendido –es que soy muy observadora

-yo no la amo, ni si quiera me gusta a veces no la soporto se comporta de una manera que no se había comportado nunca pero no puedo terminar con ella –dijo con pesadez

-pero si no sientes nada por ella con es que te mantienes unido a ella digo si yo estuviera en tu lugar lo habría hecho hace tiempo solo estas perdiendo el tiempo al lado de ella y engañándola –

-ella sabe que no la quiero –dijo mirándome –sabe que no quiero estar junto a ella pero no puedo simple mente se me hacer imposible terminar con ella –

-porque –

-por miedo-

- le tienes miedo a stephanie?-dije asombrada

- no a ella si no a lo que ella pueda hacer si yo termino con ella –

-te esta chantajeando para que no termines con ella –

-no ella nunca me ha dicho nada de eso es solo veras ella tiene cierta información sobre mi y tengo miedo de que si termino con ella en un momento de rabia ella pueda exponer dicha información –

-Y esa información te afectaría mucho si es expuesta –dije

-no lo se a la persona que le afecta esa información no se como lo tomaría pero no quiero que se entera por ella si no por mi a demás es demasiado delicado –

-no abras matado a alguien verdad-dije para animarlo un poco el rio

-no no es nada de eso tiene que ver con el pasado el pasado me atormenta de cierta forma –

- bueno yo te puedo decir nada pues no recuerdo pero yo digo que el pasado es muy importante pues nos ayuda a comprender –

- lo se pero también tengo mucho miedo de cómo pueda reaccionar la persona involucrada no es nada fácil lo que tiene que saber –

- pues te voy a dar un consejo yo le diría rápidamente la verdad a esa persona pues no hay nada peor que ocultar las cosas o mentir –

-si eso creo y como veras nuestro paseo ha llegado a su fin esa de allá- señalo- es su casa muchas gracias por escucharme nadie nunca lo había hecho así solo tu madre una vez – me dio un beso en mejilla – ya tengo que irme

-adiós – el dio una sonrisa y se fue alejando

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

MI GIRLS como están que les pareció el capi coméntenme les digo algo una pista pues stephanie sabe que Jacob imprimo a nessie y sabe lo de Jacob y bella en el pasado déjenme review o tardo mas en subir y se que tienen ganas de seguir leyendo si yo tengo el poder juajuajuajua me estoy volviendo loca besos


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20 DE MAL EN PEOR**

-adiós – el dio una sonrisa y se fue alejando camine y me dirigi a la puerta toque tres veces y Emily me abrió

-hola nessie pasa- yo puse los ojos en blanco y entre

-Reneesme-dije y ella sonrió –como estas Emily?

-bien y tu?-

-pues bien y Sam?

-con los chicos patrullando Claire y leah están arriba el cuarto es la segunda puerta –dijo

-gracias- dije y subí era perfecto que leah estuviera aquí ella me ayudaría

-hola- me dijeron las dos cuando entre estaban sentadas en la cama –siéntate

-hola –dije y me senté

-bueno ya dime eso de dan y yo que no entendí nadita y me tienes intrigada – dijo Claire sin rodeos

-bueno calma primero hay que llamar a dan –dije sacando mi móvil para marcarle –

-hola mi bailarina-

-hola como estas?-

-bien y tu?-

-perfecta pero lo estaría mas si me ayudaras en algo que se me ocurrió-le dije

-después de que no tenga que matar a nadie todo lo que quieras-sonreí

-recuerdas que cuando estábamos en la cafetería comente algo de Claire y tu –

-si aja lo recuerdo –dijo

-bueno pues te voy a explicar mira estoy con Claire y una amiga te voy a colocar en altavoz para explicarles a los tres de una sola vez –lo coloque en altavoz

-hola dan –dijo Claire

-hola Claire- dijo Dan

-será que me van a dejar explicar- leah soltó una risita

-explica- dijo Dan les conté mi brillante plan de darle celos a quill con Dan para ver si abría los ojos de una vez por todas y le decía Claire lo que sentía por ella leah me apoyo en todo momento Dan acepto gustosísimo de ayudar a Claire pero Claire se negó rotundamente porque decía que no iba a utilizar a Dan de esa manera y seguía diciendo que quill no sentía nada por ella hasta que leah y yo prácticamente la obligamos a que aceptara el pequeño montaje en el cual podía salir beneficiada el cual empezaba mañana mismo

-la idea es buenísima-dijo leah

-yo encantado no tengo ningún problema-dijo Dan

-aun no estoy muy segura chicos no es buena idea- dijo Claire

-hay Claire por el amor a Cristo ¿si? Deja la bobada ten los pantalones suficientes según tu no que tanto quieres a quill y esto es justamente para juntarlos y tú no quieres-dije

-ella tiene razón Claire-dijo leah solo hablábamos las tres porque Dan había tenido que colgar

.

.

_2 semanas después _

.

.

Estábamos hablando leah, Kate. Claire, mama, alice y yo en el parqueadero de la universidad nuestro plan había resultado de maravilla Dan había sido un completo pegoste con Claire durante estas ultimas 2 semanas la llevaba de la mano le llevaba la mochila una vez incluso estabas todos en casa de Sam y llego un súper arreglo floral de parte de el y ni decir las maravillas que decía la tarjeta y que leah se había encargado de leer en voz alta para que quill escuchara, el cual salió por la puerta diciendo que su madre lo solicitaba pero cuando salió dio un portazo que dejaba claro que esto no le estaba gustando nada (incluso creímos que Dan se estaba enamorando de verdad de Claire pero las dudas fueron aclaradas)Claire se quejaba porque decía que quill ya casi no le hablaba leah le decía que era por celos y yo me preguntaba porque diablos aun no se le declaraba pero después de ese día en casa de Sam no tuvimos que esperar muchos días mas recuerdo que yo había estado hay que vergüenza _._

_Sophia ,Kate y yo estábamos en la playa con Claire sentadas en unas rocas hablando cuando vimos que quill venia corriendo hacia donde estábamos nosotras cuando llego se coloco delante de Claire ella le iba a decir algo pero el la callo del beso que le dio yo mire a Kate y sophia y les hice con la cabeza para irnos y los dejamos solos después de eso dure 2 días sin ver a Claire cuando apareció dijo que ella y quill eran novios no pregunte nada mas ya me había metido lo suficiente como para andar chismoseando mas _

Ahora estaba con las chicas mientras Claire les contaba lo que había pasado yo me despedí de ellas y fui a la zona verde del campus y me senté hay se suponía que tenia que entregar un boceto para mi clase de arte pero no había hecho nada por querer dármelas de Cupido saque la libreta gigante que utilizaba y me puse a buscar inspiración, me quede hay como una idiota como por 10 minutos mirando a ver si me inspiraba hasta que sentí unas manos caliente que me tapaban los ojos

-hola- me susurro al oído con su sexy voz ronca, yo sonreí como tonta en me dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó al frete mío, seguramente era dios el que me había mandado tremenda inspiración por que ahora sabia que iba a dibujar

-hola –dije embobada mirándolo

-pues no te pregunto como estas porque te vez perfecta como siempre –dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza y provocando que me sonrojara –y que haces?-dijo inclinándose para ver que dibujaba yo me pegue el cuaderno al pecho

-un boceto o dibujo llámalo como quieras –dije y el volvió a inclinarse para verlo pero lo volví a tapar –no lo mires

-déjame verlo –dijo haciendo un adorable puchero se veía tan lindo que casi lo dejo ver lo que dibujaba pero luego me negué

-no Jacob –dije aplastando el cuaderno contra mi pecho

-jake, nessie dime jake cuando dices Jacob parece que estuvieras enojada con migo hermosa- dijo acariciando mi mejilla que seguramente estaba roja en estos últimos días el y yo nos habíamos hecho mas amigos y eso me tenias feliz, dichosa de la vida, estaba que saltaba en un pie porque frecuentábamos mas y hablábamos casi todo el día por mensajes y nos contábamos cosas y por supuestos Nahuel no dejaba de molestarme últimamente estaba mas intenso que de costumbre ,jake carraspeo para sacarme de mis pensamientos .

-a donde te vas cuando que das así como muerta ¿?-dijo y yo me eche a reír

-solo estaba pensando –dije quitando su mano de mi mejilla tenia que recordar a regañadientes que existía una gran barrera entre nosotros llamada stephanie maldita mujer, tenia días que no la veía pero según fuentes cercanas ósea alice se había hecho mejor amiga de mi madre, y ahora tenia otra cullen de enemiga porque ahora alice le tenia rabia porque ella era la mejor a miga de mi madre y se sentía desplazada por stephanie, jake carraspeo otra vez

-debes dejar de pensar tanto ¿sabes?-dijo divertido y yo me eche a reír otra vez eso me gustaba de el siempre me hacia reír –tu te ríes de todo no?

-papa dice que me casare con un hombre que me haga reír –dije y seguí dibujando jake no dijo nada y cuando caí en cuenta de lo que había dicho me sonroje de pies a cabeza lo mire y el estaba sonriendo

-sabes estoy muy feliz –dijo

-¿a si y eso?-dije sacando mis colores

-termine hace una semana con stephanie, estoy libre-dijo y yo quede como de piedra mientras procesaba la información

-¡por fin! ¡Dios me alegro tanto¡- no pude ocultar mi felicidad ahora la perra esa no iba a poder reclamarme nada mire a jake y el me miraba con una ceja alzada ¡mierda! Demostré demasiada alegría pero la sonrisa que tenia no me la iba a quitar nadie –ósea lo que quiero decir es que me alegro mucho por ti porque como dijiste que te daba miedo terminar con ella – lo medio acomode hay tampoco le iba a decir que me moría por el y ahora que no estaba con stephanie podíamos casarnos y tener siete hijos ¿no?

- pues si y al parecer no ha revelado la información y eso que deje pasar unos días a ver que hacia – dijo

-pues ella era amiga tuya antes de ser tu novia ¿no? Pues ella debe saber que para ti es muy importante que esa información no sea divulgada, tal vez la juzgaste mal- dije

-tal ves si me equivoque con ella, en eso tienes razón, a pesar de todo ella siempre me quiso mucho y siempre se porto bien con migo –dijo

-bueno si Jacob ya tampoco me interesa conocer su gran historia de amor-dije cortante a veces me irritaba lo bien que hablaba de ella como si fuera una santa paloma

-sabes que yo no la amaba solo era mucho cariño-se explico

-si bueno no tienes que darme explicaciones y tampoco me interesa su historia de cariño-dije recogiendo todas mis cosas y metiéndolas en la mochila Jacob cogió el cuaderno-dámelo Jacob

-déjame ver tu dibujo nessie –dijo

-Reneesme mi nombre es Reneesme y no, no te lo dejo ver –dije tratando de quitarle el cuaderno pero el se levanto y corrió un poco mientras lo abría y lo miraba luego me miro a mi que ya me había levantado e iba para donde el, le arrebate el cuaderno,

-soy yo de lobo –dijo

-si sabes después de que lo presente en clase te lo regalare para que se lo des a stephanie y así ella nunca se olvide de ti ni de su gran cariño que se tienen –le dije cortante y me largue de hay dejándolo solo


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21 DE MAL EN PEOR (part2)**

Que diablos había sido todo eso ¿celos? Pues era lo único que me faltaba sentir celos de stephanie, todo esto era una mierda entra a clases de baile y no tenia parejo Dan no había ido a clases voy a mi siguiente clase de modelaje, se me quedaron los tacones y me gane un regaño de la rubia plástica que tenia de profesora voy a mi clases de canto y el profesor me regaña por mi timidez para cantar .todo el maldito día se me estaba dañando y lo que me faltaba por vivir ese día no tenia comparación, entre a cafetería por fin era receso ya tenia la mente frita de tantas cosas de hoy y necesitaba un descanso ni siquiera me acerque a la barra de comidas hoy tenia el estomago cerrado me dirigí a la mesa sola ¿Dónde estaba Claire , Dan y mi niño exótico? Mierda si Dan no había venido hoy me estaba volviendo loca. Busque a mi niño exótico con la mirada y lo encontré en la mesa con mi familia y los lobos ¿Por qué? El siempre se sentaba con migo, bueno no importa por un día no me voy a morir, saque mi cuaderno de artes para seguir retocando mi lobo rojizo ¿Dónde estaba Claire? bueno ahora se la pasaba con quill fijo estaba en la mesa con el ¡arg! Porque dan no había venido hoy saque mis manos libres de blackberry para llamarlo

1 tono 2tonos 3tonos = nada 1 tono 2tonos 3tonos = nada 1 tono

-hola –dijo una voz afónica del otro lado

-hola mi bailarín estrella ¿Por qué el niño preferido de la clase no vino hoy? –dije y el se echo a reír

-tengo gripe- y como par confirmarlo tosió un poco

-maldita gripe- dije-vas a faltar mucho ¿?

-no lo se depende de cómo amanezca mañana –dijo

-tu voz suena extraña afónica y con ese acento ruso no ayuda mucho a que se te entienda lo que dices ¿sabes? –dije y el volvió a reír

-tus llamadas me hacen bien mi bailarina siempre me haces reír-dijo

- y tu novia no te esta cuidando?-dije

- no dice que no quiere contagiarse-dijo

-que mala, Claire hubiera sido una mejor novia –dije el rio nuevamente

-si seguramente, oye quill no sabe que todo fue un montaje?-

-no quedamos de no decirle nada porque?-dije

-porque aun me mira feo –volvió a reír- no le gusta que me le acerque –

-bueno es comprensible –el timbre para retomar clases sonó

-ya tienes clases, de que te toca ¿arte? No es así? – dijo

-si. Bueno al fin te aprendes el horario no –dije saliendo al pasillo

-si –rio- ya te dejo para que entres a clases

-mejórate me hizo mucha falta mi compañero de baile hoy –el rio-bey

-bey-dijo y colgué

-encima de toda loca que habla sola –dijo una voz que reconocí perfectamente

-stephanie – dije deteniéndome me metí el cabello detrás de la oreja para que viera el auricular –hoy no tengo ganas de ensuciarme con basura adiós- dije y camine un poco mas

-no creas que porque Jacob me dejo te lo voy a dejar tan fácil fenómeno-dijo colocándose ¨ amenazadoramente¨ delante mío esa pose daba mas bien risa

-haz con Jacob lo que te de la gana-hoy no tenia el auto control suficiente como para pelear con esa gallina

-no te hagas la mosquita muerta con migo niña tu y yo sabemos que te mueres por mi jake y te hierve la sangre porque no eres su novia y aunque alguna vez lo fuera yo misma me encargaría de que te hiciera sufrir mucho-off! No la gota que derramo el vaso

-me estas amenazando?-pregunte colérica

-si-dijo me importo muy poco los estudiantes que habían en el pasillo, me importo poco que hubieran dos maestros cerca, me importo poco que en ese justo momento mi familia venia saliendo de la cafetería y verían todo, la agarre por ese cabello de mico que tiene y la tire contra la primera pared que vi me mire la mano y tenia cabello de esa zorra –que asco- le dije mientras me los quitaba me acerque a ella y la agarre por el antebrazo

-escucharme bien desgraciada vas a dejar de joderme la vida me importa 3 pepinos tu Jacob en el mundo hay muchos hombres para pelear con tigo por uno , inmadura te me vuelves a acercar y te juro que no respondo por lo que te haga- le susurre le solté el brazo porque sentí que alguien me agarraba del mío

-¡!señorita cullen ¡!- grito la profesora plástica de modelaje que me tenia agarrada fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que todo el pasillo estaba en silencio y todo nos miraban a mi y a stephanie que lloraba como si no hubiera mañana -¡!a la oficina del decano ahora¡!-grito esa horrible mujer y yo la mire no se que abría visto en mi cara porque ahora se veía ¿asustada? Si así se veía

-con gusto –fue lo único que dije mientras dejaba que tirara de mi brazo para llevarme con el decano todos me miraban mientras esa mujer me sacaba de hay lo único que quería en ese momento era salir de hay a cazar algo tenia 3 días que no tomaba sangre y la garganta me estaba quemando y mezclado con la ira que tenia en esos momentos sabia que podía armar un genocidio hay mismo tampoco me hacia falta verme en un espejo para saber que mis ojos estaban negros.

Dure las siguientes 3 horas que me quedaban de clases encerrada con el decano en su oficina mientras el me echaba un sermón que no escuche para nada solo lo interrumpí para decirle si podía mandar mi boceto a clase de arte y así fue lo mando con la secretaria , el hombre se veía fuera de si mismo se había zafado la corbata y se veía muy enojado y apetitoso por mas que hablaba y hablaba yo no lo escuchaba solo escuchaba su sangre corriendo por sus venas y las palpitaciones de su corazón no se en que momento llamo a carsline pero ahora el estaba hay dentro y yo afuera con la secretaria

Es la primera vez hacia 4 años que vuelve a ver una pelea en la universidad – me había dicho la secretaria mientras yo me controlaba para no matarla

Eso me había hecho caer en cuenta que la sanción que tendría iba a ser fuerte entonces otra vez estaba yo en la oficina del decano con carsline quien hablaba con el mientras yo trataba de no hacerle caso a esa deliciosa sangre que estaba enfrente mío y a la otra que estaba detrás de la puerta, lo único que dije cuando estuve nuevamente hay fue

-ni muerta- había dicho mientras mi garganta se raspaba de lo mucho que me ardía. El tipo me había dicho que tenia que disculparme con stephanie y yo ni muerta iba a hacer eso ,como siquiera se le pudo pasar esa posibilidad por la cabeza a ese hombre yo disculparme con stephanie seria como el apocalipsis ,como un segundo diluvio, como el 21 de diciembre del 2012 nunca sucedería eso jamás me disculparía con aquella mujer ni en el fin de los tiempos carsline y el decano hablaban y hablaba pero yo no sabia que habían hablado lo único que entendí era que ya nos podíamos ir .

**0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 **

Mis chicas lamento no haber actualizado pero estaba como falta de inspiración, gracias a todas las que estaban hay pidiéndome que actualizara les aviso que no podre actualizar esta semana porque estoy en exámenes lo siento pero no se despeguen porque ahora si empieza lo bueno déjenme sus comentarios porfis


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22 TODO PUEDE IR PEOR **

Gracias a los cielos aun faltaban 15 minutos para que toda la universidad saliera , porque sabia que no podría controlarme con tanto humano junto .cuando llegamos al parqueadero mi niño exótico estaba recostado al mazda de carsline esperando, cuando llegamos donde el se subió a la parte trasera del coche y yo con el

-los llevare a la casa, tengo que regresar al hospital rápidamente, estaba en medio de una consulta cuando me llamaron, se quedan con esme hasta que el resto regrese, yo le avisare a Edward que ustedes ya están en la casa-dijo el abuelo mientras encendía el auto

-Nahuel-dije con voz rasposa debido a que mi garganta parecía el mismo infierno parecía que me hubieran metido un hierro caliente en ella, el llevaba todo el trayecto a casa mirando por la ventana ni siquiera me había dirigido la palabra para preguntarme por lo de hoy me miro fríamente y volvió a mirar por la ventana, el nunca me había tratado así jamás desde que lo conocía siempre estaba al pendiente de mi incluso emmet se burlaba diciendo que era mi doncella porque siempre estaba para lo que necesitara

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunte mientras ponía mi mano sobre la de el que reposaba en el asiento, pero el aparto la suya como si yo tuviera lepra y suspiro, llegamos a la casa y prácticamente se arrojo del auto me dolió mucho que me tratara así en esos momentos la sed era lo menos importante para mi , definitivamente si memorizamos un poquito y miramos mi día en primera Jacob me había dejado de mal humor ni decir mis clases, la peleíta con la zorra de stephanie el sermonaso del decano y encima Nahuel no me habla este definitivamente era ¡el mejor día de mi vida! Nótese el excesivo sarcasmo me baje del auto decidida a hablar con el yo podía soportar todo pero no que el me tratara de esa manera era como mi hermano no cualquier aparecido, subí corriendo atrás de el hacia su cuarto y cuando abrí la puerta la escena que tenia adelante me dejo pasmada el tenia una maleta gigante llenándola de su ropa me volteo a ver y suspiro mientras seguía metiendo mas ropa del closet

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto fríamente-¿Qué Edward no te enseño a tocar antes de entrar?

-¿Qué… que haces?-

-que estas ciega o ¿Qué? Me voy –

-¿como que te vas Nahuel?-

-pues si ¿sabes? No se realmente cual era esa tristeza que decías tener porque yo no había venido con ustedes o esa falta que supuestamente te hice durante esos días que no estuve aquí con ustedes –dijo secamente

-¿Por qué dices eso? Sabes que me hiciste una falta horrible eres mi hermano Nahuel claro que me hiciste falta –dije mientras sacaba la ropa que el metía en la maleta

-si claro, si tu lo dices quieres dejar ya de hacer eso tengo que hacer mi maleta –dijo metiendo la ropa que yo estaba sacando

-¿Por qué te vas? No te vayas –dije con la voz rota

-dios ren no se que hago aquí realmente ¿sabes? Si alguien me hubiera dicho que estoy iba a ser así no le hubiera creído seguramente –

-¿pero así como Nahuel?-dijo yo ya llorando a ver que mi mejor amigo estaba mas que decidido a irse

-como que ¿Cómo? Pues así ren llevo casi dos semanas detrás de ti intentando que me pongas un poquito de tu atención pero no tú vives en Jacoblandia y no te das cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor es Jacob por aquí Jacob por acá y no, no estoy celoso es solo que eres mi mejor a miga y ni siquiera puedo contar con ella cuando la necesito –dijo cerrando la maleta

-pero Nahuel perdóname, yo… yo lo siento pero no te vayas por favor –insistí

-no ren me voy ¿vale? De verdad yo entiendo que el te guste o que se yo pero jamás imagine que lo pusieras por encima de todos, que ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que pasa en tu familia no que alice que tu confidente que tu amiga... ni siquiera te das cuenta de lo que pasa con ella ni de lo que pasa con migo –dijo mirándome fríamente como así mismo me hablaba

-pero Nahuel… -

-Reneesme cullen me haces el favor de bajar inmediatamente- la voz de mama abajo no me dejo continuar

-nahu... no, no te vallas ¿si? tenemos que hablar tienes que escucharme por favor ¿si? Lamento todo pero por favor escúchame por lo menos –dije levantándome de la cama y acercándome mas a el

-¡Reneesme baja ahora mismo!-dijo mama

-de acuerdo hablaremos-suspiro- pero luego ahora bajemos –dijo tomándome de la mano para salir del cuarto .cuando llegamos abajo papa estaba sentado en un sillón mientras mama se paseaba de un lado al otro con las manos en la cadera mientras negaba con la cabeza

-no, no lo puedo creer Reneesme pero que es lo que te pasa que es lo que querías lograr con el espectáculo que distes hoy ¿eh? Por dios todavía no puedo creer lo que hiciste la pobre stephanie tiene un moretón en su brazo derecho y lloro como nunca por lo que le hiciste ¿que diablos estabas pensado? No ni siquiera respondas pero esta no es la primera vez que haces esto ya me he enterado de todo ¿que es lo que te ha hecho esa pobre chica como para que la estés amenazando cada vez que la vez?-dijo mama con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, muy, muy enojada pero por moisés y su pueblo yo no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba ¿pobre? Esa zorra no tenia de nada de pobre, ella estaba defendiendo a stephanie sin siquiera saber realmente lo que había pasado

-¿pero que estas diciendo mama? –dije atónita ante tanta palabrería que defendía a esa desgraciada

-pues Reneesme que no has parado de molestar a la pobre chica desde que la conociste te has empecinado en molestarla cada vez que se te presenta la oportunidad y no solo eso si no que ahora encima la agredes y has hecho incluso que termine su noviazgo ¿pero que es lo que te esta pasando? Tu no eres mi Reneesme ¿Qué has hecho con mi hija? Por que la Reneesme que yo conozco jamás haría algo así-dijo alzando de más la voz en ese momento yo, lloraba, estaba en shock, me sentía dolida y con mucha rabia

-isabella-dijo mi padre por primera vez desde que mama había empezado a gritarme prácticamente –no le hables así a mi hija me haces el favor-mama parecía sorprendida como todos los que estábamos en la sala por la forma en la que papa le hablo a mama pues jamás lo había hecho. Genial estaba tan furioso debería haberlo previsto sabiendo lo protector que era mi padre y lo dado que era a reaccionar exageradamente

-tu… la defiendes la estas, poniendo por delante de mi que yo soy tu hija y lo peor es que no sabes realmente como pasaron las cosas –dije

-Reneesme ella me conto todo y si la defiendo es por que te conozco y se como eres, como tiendes a reaccionar –dijo

-¡por dios bella! que te pasa realmente no conoces a tu hija si la crees capas de ser una mujer así tan agresiva- dijo alice

- alice no se si sete a olvidado que la echaron del ultimo instituto por agredir a aquella chica es mas casi la vuelve loca –dijo mama

-esa chica lo tenia bien merecido estaba diciendo que tu hija se prostituía-le espeto alice

-alice mira se que le tienes celos a stephanie bien pero no dejes que eso interfiera a la hora de juzgar lo que le paso con Reneesme es mas no te metas esto es familiar es mas no se que hacen todos aquí solo nos concierne a Edward ella y a mi – dijo y a alice se le salió un sollozo pero que diablos le pasa hoy a mi mama como fue capas de tratar asi a alice que disque era su mejor amiga

-isabella te callas no te permito mas esto si alice se quiere meter que se meta ella es mi hermana tu cuñada y lo hace por defender a tu hija por que lo único que has hecho es culparla de ser un monstro que es lo que te pasa reacciona por dios como eres capaz de poner a aquella desconocida por delante de tu propia hija ahora soy yo el que te desconoce completa mente- dijo papa

- claro y que Reneesme siga haciendo lo que le venga en gana no es así si no le pones autoridad como esperas que te respete y a mi no me hables de esa forma soy tu esposa – dijo mama

- y Reneesme es tu hija y no te permito que la sigas tratando de esa manera, nadie a dicho que lo que paso hoy estuviera bien pero es que ni siquiera la has tenido en cuenta solo a aquella mujer ni siquiera sabes como se siente ella al respecto no la has dejado hablar solo la culpa y ya además creo que pare ella es suficiente con que el decano le haya puesto una matricula condicional –dijo papa ahora refiriéndose a mi y bajando su tono de voz- si vuelve a pasar algo te echaran de la universidad hija.

-¿es que acaso no le vas poner ningún castigo? Esto es insólito Edward cullen no lo puedo creer – dijo como si le pareciera la cosa mas extraordinaria del mundo , ella porque me trataba así si bien últimamente no estábamos teniendo la mejor relación pero porque ella se comportaba de esa manera . Una ráfaga de viento entro por la ventaja y con ello trajo el olor de la sangre de Nahuel y así mismo se prendió el ardor o más bien el fuego de mi garganta, me lleve una mano al cuello

-por dios hay que sacarte de aquí –dijo papa llevándome fuera de la casa-tienes que cazar-dijo mirándome preocupado –lamento todo esto de verdad cielo luego hablaremos de esto lo mas importante ahora es calmar tu sed –dijo internándome en el bosque

Después de eso cace casi una manada completa de alces mi instinto animal salió solito al oler su sangre. Papa solo me miraba estaba sentado contra un árbol, lo sentía preocupado, triste y decepcionado ¿será de mí? Es lo más probable me acerque a el y me senté entre sus piernas el me abrazo

-lo siento-dije

-no colega yo lo siento mas créeme-dijo –porque tu no me explicas lo que realmente paso-yo asentí y puse mi mano en su mejilla para mostrarle todo lo que había sucedido con esa zorra desde la primera vez en la fiesta de Seth hasta hoy. Cuando termine de mostrarle el suspiro

-es culpa de ese chucho-dije yo

-no cariño no pienses así el no tiene culpa de que su ex novia sea una celopata ni de que tu madre se deje manipular tan fácilmente –dijo acariciando mi cabello

-pero si el no se hubiera acercado a mi no hubiera habido problema con la zorr…stephanie, y mama no se hubiera puesto así y ella no le hubiera gritado a alice ni tu y ella hubieran peleado y Nahuel no se quisiera ir – termine llorando nuevamente

- cariño no es su culpa y tu lo sabes pero tampoco es culpa tuya bueno tal vez solo un poquito con lo de Nahuel nadie tiene culpa de que esa ex novia sea tan problemática ni de que tu madre se haya comportado de esa manera y si ella y yo peleamos es normal cariño no todo es color de rosas-dijo con su vos suave

-tienes razón es solo que me siento mal no se A veces pienso que no encajo en ningún lugar y que nadie me entiende, mi abuelo dice que es porque estoy entrando ya a la Adolescencia, pero también es difícil para mí, estoy creciendo demasiado rápido, no soy humana ni vampiro, soy una mezcla de ambos y no he conocido a nadie como yo excepto a Nahuel pero el ya había experimentado todos los cambios cuando lo conocí-dije

-tranquila cariño todo estará bien ya veras colega-dijo papa y yo decidí creerle

* * *

Gentee! Gracias Por Leer!... pero como sabré si les Gusta mmm… ¡ya lo tengo! Apreten ese Boton Verde que Dice: "Review" vamooos Toquenlo.. Apretenlo! Piensen que es Edward o Jake!

Mas adelante se viene Mejoor! :D asique leean! Lamento no haber subido antes pero necesitaba vacaciones no creen bueno yo si creo

¿ya vieron amanecer? Yo si estuvo de infarto espero que les guste el capi prometo subir mas pronto estoy de vacaciones y pliss dejenme review recuerde que yo tengo el poder

ademas queria preguntarles si quieren que siga el fic? no estoy segura de segirlo despues de la pelicula asi que diganme si lo quieren seguir leyendo


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO23 ALICE Y JASPER **

Hablar con papa siempre me tranquilizaba me sentía tan segura en sus brazos hay nadie podía hacerme daño teniendo la edad que tuviera con el me sentía una niña pequeña como cuando tienes 6 y tu papa es tu protector tu héroe así me sentía yo con el

-te he dicho que te quiero-dije y el rio

-muchas veces la pregunta es ¿te lo he dicho yo a ti? –dijo

-desde que naci –le respondí

-te puedo hacer una pregunta –dijo y yo asentí –¿porque te comportas diferente con tu madre? –

-yo no me comporto diferente con ella porque quiera ella se lo busca solita –dije con un suspiro

-¿así? , como cuando por ejemplo-

-como cuando le conto a charlie lo de mi accidente eso me hace enojar mucho o justa mente lo que paso hoy –lo mire- ¿lo ves?

-pero yo a veces noto cosas Reneesme te voy a cambiar la pregunta ¿nos quieres a mi y a bella por igual?-dijo mirándome a los ojos y yo agache la cabeza para responderle

-no, te quiero mas a ti-dije triste

-¿quieres volver ya?-dijo cambien abruptamente el tema sabia que mi respuesta lo había puesto triste lo sentí a veces era bueno tener el copiado de otros como el de jazz

-claro –respondí sin muchos ánimos tampoco es que para mi fuera fácil querer mas a uno que a otro por siempre tenia que tratar de tratarlos igual pero por mas que quisiera o no papa era mas especial para mi y mama lo sabia tal vez era por que éramos mas cercanos confiaba mas en papa que en ella y tenia mas momentos especiales con el a veces cuando el no estaba Nahuel me lo recordaba en su forma de tratarme el siempre me ha considerado su hermana menor desde que nos fuimos a chile prácticamente me crio me enseño muchas cosas tenia un vinculo con el casi tan fuerte como el que tenia con papa a veces me preguntaba si lo quería mas que a mama menos mal que papa no podía leer mi mente o seguro le daría mucha tristeza Nahuel mi amigo fiel pobre y ahora como lo trataba yo ignorándolo como si fuera una piedra con razón quería irse pero tenia que hablar con el pero antes tenia otra cosita que hacer….

-toc toc ¿se puede?-pregunte desde el otro lado de la puerta de alice y jazz

-pasa morena- dijo jazz

-tío ya no soy tan morena como cuando estaba en chile estoy paliducha tu apodo ya no me queda –dije y el rio un poco, me conmoví de la escena alice estaba prácticamente enterrada en el pecho de mi tío mientras el la rodeaba con los brazos

-entonces buscare otro ese de paliducha me quedo sonando –dijo y yo lo fulmine con la mirada

-ali ¿Cómo estas?-pregunte pobrecita tantos años de amistad con mama y ella como le pagaba gritándole y diciéndole que no se metiera además de eso ignorándola por otra persona como yo hacia con Nahuel, se me conmovió el alma

-pues bien jazzy dice que me llevara a una terapia de compras mañana-dijo desenterrando la cara del pecho de mi tío y suspiro yo me senté a sus pies

-ali de verdad como lo siento-dije agarrándola de una mano

- oh bueno esta bien – me sonrió ahora tan alegre como siempre-por lo menos mañana iré de compras –dijo y yo reí

-tienes suerte de que no haya universidad- dijo jasper

-si es cierto ya no me acordaba –dijo ella –entonces paliducha como estas tu –rio

-no me digas paliducha –fruncí un poco el ceño- pues bien igual que tu pero yo aun no lo puedo creer –

-yo tampoco –dijo alice –jamás pensé que tu madre se dejara manipular tan fácilmente –

-chicas recuerden que mañana es la famosa integración en la push-dijo jazz

-cuando dijeron eso?-dije no recordaba que alguien lo hubiera mencionado

-pues carsline lo dijo hoy después de que tu padre saliera con tigo de caza-dijo

-que suerte que tocara un día que no hay universidad-dijo alice

-yo estoy hasta la coronilla de esa universidad de verdad no quiero volver mas tu yo deberíamos retirarnos y quedarnos en casa ali-dijo el tío mirándola mientras la soltaba y se recostaba un poco en la cama donde estaban sentados

-jazzy pero si a ti te encanta tu carrera es que acaso estas teniendo problemas para controlar la sed-dijo una alice muy extrañada pero yo miraba la escena sonriente yo sabia lo que le pasaba a jasper

-no no es eso cariño solo no quiero ir mas deberíamos pasar el día tu y yo juntos-

-si, aja claro jasper cullen whitlock hale te conozco hace mas de 60 años y tu quieres que yo me coma ese cuentecito no se porque no he tenido una visión de esto antes –dijo a estas alturas ya yo me reía-y a ti que te parece tan gracioso _paliducha_ -me deje de reír de golpe

-alii no me digas así-dije hice un puchero y la vi con ternura.

Jasper se soltó riendo.

-Parece que estoy viendo a Alice - murmuro Jasper entre dientes atacado de la risa.

Quien cree que me enseño a manipular a mi familia? Mama, no. Rosalie, tampoco y Esme menos!

Toda mi existencia he visto como Alice manipula a todo el mundo a su antojo, incluida yo. La he visto hacer caritas tiernas, para salirse con la suya.

-¿alice quieres que te cuente porque el general whitlock no quiere ir a la universidad?-dije sonriendo maliciosamente ja! Ahora me las pagaría por burlarse de mi carita

-si ya que ni siquiera una visión he tenido –dijo emocionada

-ay! no morena no se lo muestres –rogo el general haciendo o mas bien tratando de hacer un puchero para conmoverme pero yo ya no me dejaba engañar por pucheros

-no puedo creer que no se lo haya contado a su esposa general whitlock-dije riendo

-ay! Ya me vas a contar ya?-dijo alice impaciente puse mi mano en su mejilla para mostrárselo todo

_Dos días atrás _

_Estaba desesperada necesitaba una maldita pintura acerca de la segunda guerra mundial y sabia que si había alguien experto en el tema era jasper así que decidida a investigar un poco mas sobre el tema para poder comprender mejor y hacer una buena pintura decidí hablar con el pero había un maldito profesor de historia antigua que aun no lo dejaba salir del aula y eso que ya era descanso que no podía hablar con el en otro momento ,no tenia que ser justo en el momento en que yo lo necesitaba ._

_Cuando por fin salió del aula con una cara de aburrimiento se sorprendió al verme esperándolo en la puerta _

_-morena vaya así ahora tengo niñera-dijo burlonamente y yo hice una mueca_

_-te necesito urgente necesito que me expliques cosas de la segunda guerra mundial –dije_

_-y eso para que ¿?-dijo frunciendo el seño_

_-para una pintura jasper –dije y el asintió no nos habíamos movido de la puerta del aula yo estaba recostada a la pared y el estaba al frente mío_

_-bueno pues veras…- iba a comenzar la explicación cuando un carraspeo detrás de el lo hizo parar y ponerse a mi lado para ver quien lo había interrumpido_

_-he… hola -dijo un chico de mas o menos 20 años alto como mama castaño ojos negros _

_-…hola –dijo alzando las cejas como preguntándole que quería –este chico es un manojo de nervios –dijo para que solo mi agudo oído pudiera escucharlo _

_-Lo se, se te olvida que yo también lo puedo sentir –le dije en el mismo tono-hola-salude _

_-¿son de los nuevos cierto?-_

_Yo alce una ceja_

_-__ Sí —se limitó a contestar jasper_

—_Soy scofield, Danny scofield —se presentó. __Jasper volteó a verlo una vez más, y supo por sus emociones y la mueca en su rostro que el muchacho no estaba conforme con su introducción a lo James Bond—. Tú eres... ¿Jasper, verdad?_

—_... Ajá —asintió con su característica cara de poker._

—_Estamos juntos en clase de historia contemporánea... ¿Qué aburrido, no crees?_

—_... Sí —.__pobre chico si era un manojo de nervios jasper no se lo estaba mejorando en nada _

_Ya quería que el pobre chico le dijera a jasper que era lo que estaba buscando para que así dejara que me explicara de una vez por todas _

_-saben…tengo clases de diseño con su hermana se sienta al lado mío- _

_-ahh... –respondí ¿Qué demonios buscaba?_

_-es simpática-_

_-…hmmmmmm…-respondió jasper _

—_Claro que también es linda_.

_A pesar del in cómodo momento jasper y yo no pudimos evitar mirarnos complicemente y darnos cuenta a scocifield le gustaba rosalie _

_-así es –dije _

—_No, en serio, es hermosa._

_Jasper y yo nos limitamos a asentir _

—_oigan ... Yo estaba pensando... —continuó Danny—... Sé que no tenemos confianza ni nada, pero... Bueno, su hermana... Digamos que me gusta y... Yo soy un buen tipo, se los aseguro, pregúntale a las chicas que han salido conmigo..._

_Yo volví a alzar la ceja _

—_Quiero decir que... —continuó mirando al piso, pateando alguna motita invisible de polvo—... Ya que ustedes son hermanos y tu su hermana , quizás podrían ... No sé, ¿hablarle de mí tal vez? Averiguar si tengo alguna chance, ya saben sabes, así yo podría..._

—_Rosalie tiene novio —lo cortó el vampiro sin mucha delicadeza._

_Danny se quedó en silencio un momento, y luego se echó a reír nerviosamente._

—_No, no, a mí no me gusta Rosalie. Digo, sí, también es bonita, pero me gusta más la otra._

—_¿Qué otra?-dije _

—_La bajita, la del cabello corto que habla como canario._

_Error fatal jasper lo fulmino con la mirada _

—_¿Alice? —le preguntó entre dientes._

_Danny vio la cara de sicario de Jasper y se echó atrás a medio aterrar._

—_S... S... Sí..., A-Alice. Oye, no es para que te lo tomes a mal, entiendo que debe ser molesto que te pregunten por tu hermana, pero te juro que mis intenciones son buenas._

—_No vas a salir con Alice._

—_Vamos, hombre, por favor, ayúdame —le rogó,—. Si me ayudas, te conseguiré una cita con quien quieras _

—_No._

—_Sólo tienes que hablarle de mí y averiguar si le gusto, nada más._

—_No, scocifield —remarcó Jasper celoso de que otro hombre pretendiera a su compañera._

—_¿No me vas a ayudar?_

—_No._

_-y yu reneeesme ¿?_

_-no_

—_¿Por qué no?_

_-preguntale a jasper porque no te quiere ayudar-le dije _

_-porque no?-pregunto inocentemente_

—_Porque no me divierte la idea de que salgas con mi novia —remató_

—_Ya veo... Oye, perdón, amigo, yo creí que era tu hermana._

—_Ya me di cuenta._

—_Pero sin rencores, ¿eh? —rió nerviosamente, pero se detuvo al ver que el rostro del de los ojos caramelo expresaba tanta simpatía como una hoja de papel carbónico—. Como sea, ya me voy._

—_Bien._

—_Pero si algún día se separan, dile que me encantaría conoc... —el joven vio la cara de asesino serial de Jasper y se obligó a callar por el bien de su salud—. No, no, mejor no le digas nada_.

Hay término mi recuerdo cuando quite la mano de la mejilla de alice se soltó a reír a carcajadas mientras jasper escondía su rostro entre las manos yo reí con alice

-pobrecito –dijo alice calmándose

-lo se amor ese idiota-dijo jasper

-tu no tonto el – dijo alice y jazz alzo una ceja –cariño el chico casi le daba un infarto hay de la cara que tenias –cuando alice termino de decir esto un trueno resonó haciéndome brincar , mierda como odiaba yo que lloviera .

Me daba miedo

-bueno yo como que los dejo –dije levantándome

- si morena muchas gracias por la visita-dijo irónicamente jasper yo reí y me dirigí a la puerta

-hay jasper te veías tan lindo celoso-fue lo que alcance a escuchar de alice antes de cerrarla por completo Salí al pasillo con la esperanza de no encontrarme con mi madre según tenia entendido mientras Salí de caza se encerró en su habitación, me dirigí hacia la mía para cambiarme de ropa he ir a dormir la verdad es que este día me tenia agotada me puse mi pijama de ositos que me había regalado emmet cuando me iba ala cama otro trueno se oyó y yo salte en busca de besiie un osito que me había regalado Nahuel y yo lo tenia desde que era niña especialmente en estas noches era que dormía con el me acurruque en la cama con el pero otro rayo se oyó obligándome a levantarme aterrada Salí de mi habitación en busca de protección me plante delante de la puerta

-puedo dormir con tigo –dije abriéndola un poco

-te estaba esperando como desde hace 15 minutos –dijo Nahuel abriéndome espacio en su cama

* * *

girllllllllllllls espero que les guste aveces soy team jaslice y me parecio lindo hacer esto no se si se estan dando cuenta de que tengo un pequeño odio interno a bella y se esta reflejando en la historia jajajajajaja no piensen mal de mi

déjenme comentarios :)

he disidido seguir la historia gracias por su apoyo de verdad he estado un poco desanimada últimamente con la historia de verdad ¿si les gusta?

el proximo cap va a estar de infarto nahuel confesara que alguien le ha robado el corazon y nesiie no descansara hasta saber quien es

el proximo capi se llama _integracion_

besos!


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO 24 INTEGRACION**

Cuando me desperté todo estaba oscuro y tenía frio estaba desorientada entonces sentí una risita a mi lado

Nahuel

Hay me acorde que había dormido con el

-¿Por qué esta el cuarto tan oscuro? ¿Acaso todavía es de noche? –pregunte adormilada sentándome en la cama

-no ya es de día, no me gusta abrir las cortinas desde temprano me hace daño en los ojos, la luz –dijo con voz patosa –acuéstate pulga- dijo y paso un brazo por mi cintura y me volvió a acostar en la cama

-tengo frio – me queje

- lo se, tienes la piel de gallina –dijo acariciando mi brazo – anoche cada vez que me despertaba me tocaba taparte con la sabana –dijo tapándome nuevamente

-papa dice que no se dormir porque me quito la cobija –dije acomodando mi cabeza en su pecho, el rio

No me había disculpado con Nahuel y tenía una gran angustia porque no sabía si se iba a ir o no, cosa que tenia que evitar a toda costa, ¡sobre mi cadáver! Mi niño exótico salía de esta casa con maleta

-nahu ¿te vas a ir? Yo te juro que lo siento muchísimo …

-tranquila pulga aun no te desharás de mí tan fácilmente –suspiro-yo… tal vez me excedí mucho y reaccione exageradamente –

- pero aun así yo me comporte mal contigo por estar en… ¿Cómo fue que dijiste?-

-Jacoblandia-rio

-si hay, realmente me tiene como una estúpida, últimamente no he pensado con cabeza fría y comento pavadas –

-tranquila –suspiro- yo te entiendo totalmente-

Eso me sorprendió

-¿disculpa?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo que me entiendes totalmente?

-pues si te comprendo, el te tiene como atontada ¿no es así?

-aja-

-no sabes que te pasa con el, quieres verlo y estar con el, hablar siempre con el, si esta triste quieres hacerlo feliz y mas tonterías como esas-

-vaya, jamás pensé que comprendieras de esa manera digo, para comprender algo así debes estar enamorado o que por lo menos te guste al…-entonces en ese momento lo comprendí todo de golpe ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes?-¿te gusta alguien no es así?-chille levantándome y corriendo las cortinas, para girarme a verlo cara a cara

-pulga cierra eso- dijo tapándose los ojos

-Nahuel respóndeme-

El suspiro y me miro, el se ¿sonrojo? ¡Si estaba sonrojado!

-de acuerdo… he si… a-ay alguien –dijo nervioso, me senté a su lado

-¿Quién es?- me ignoro por completo

-pero es imposible –dijo mirando el techo con aire soñador

-¿porque?

-no podemos estar juntos

-¿es casada?

-no

-¿tiene novio?

-no

-¿tiene hijos?

-no

-¿le gustan las mujeres?

-¡no!

-¿soy…soy yo?- pregunte temerosa de la respuesta

-¡NO!

-¿entonces?

-solo no podemos estar juntos es ¡misión imposible!

-¿pero porque?... vamos nahu cuéntale a la doctora corazón –insistí

-¿doctora corazón?-rio

-así me catalogo rose – dije dándole un puñetazo – vamos dime ¿Por qué es imposible?-

-solo, no se puede ¿si? Ella… ella no se si le gusto o algo además ella un nunca estaría con alguien como yo –

-¿Cómo que alguien como tu?-nunca pensé que Nahuel se menos preciara

-¡pues un hibrido! ¿Es lo que soy no?

-¿ella… ella no es humana? –pregunte suponía que le gustaba una chica _normal_

-no- suspiro

-mierda

La puerta se abrió de golpe, sobresaltándonos y dándole paso a una alegre alice

-bueno días-canturreo solo como ella sabe y _camino_ o mas bien bailoteo hasta la cama – chicos es hora de que se arreglen para irnos

-¿irnos?

-no pensé que esa integración fuera tan temprano-dije

-¿integración?-volvió a cuestionar mi niño exótico

-pues si princesa desde el desayuno hasta la cena y esta vez toca en la push-dijo ali

-¿y Nahuel? El no esta en el tratado no lo van a dejar entrar en sus tierras

-¿tratado?

-carsline lo mando a poner ya que ahora hace parte de los cullen – dijo revolviéndole los cabellos a mi niño exótico

-¿se puede saber de que rayos hablan?

-¡Nahuel! Pero que preguntador amaneciste hoy – dijo alice- haber querido…hmmmm… sabes que los lobos tienen sus tierras y nosotros las nuestras pues veras hicimos un tratado con ellos para poder entrar a las suyas y ellas a las nuestra pero solo los que aparecen en el tratado pueden entrar a sus tierras y tu no aparecías pero ahora si ¿comprendes?-alice hablo tan rápido que dude que Nahuel le hubiese entendido pero el asintió, una vez yo intente hablar así y termine ahogándome y con un regaño de rose por ponerme a inventar de hablar así sin respirar

-así que ¿a la push? –Ali y yo asentimos- ¿y estarán todos los lobos?-volvimos asentir -¿todos incluyendo los que estudian con nosotros?

-Nahuel que parte de todos no entendiste –dijo alice exasperada

-ahh…ya! Ya duende porque no vas en busca de jasper para que te tranquilice- yo reí y alice le saco la lengua

-¡a alistarse ya¡-dijo alice saliendo del cuarto

-luego seguiremos esta platica – le dije a Nahuel, el hizo una mueca yo Salí de su cuarto para asearme y cambiarme, cepille energéticamente mis blancos dientes, como me había enseñado tío Em. Recordé ese día, tío emmet quiso enseñarme como lavarme los dientes yo sola, al final lo logro pero el pobre había terminado con crema dental hasta detrás de las orejas , Salí del baño y coloque algo de música y me dispuse a sacar al ropa ya que al parecer la DM (diosa de la moda) hoy me iba dejar escoger mi ropa, si bien dicen que desde pues de la tormenta viene la calma después de lo que paso lo menos que quería era ver a mi madre ósea misión imposible

-¿ya estas lista? Dijo Nahuel entrando al cuarto

-aja- dije echándome un ultimo vistazo en el espejo y volteándome a verlo – que elegancia- le dije

-estoy normal – dijo mirando su ropa –

-si claro parece que vas a una fiesta

-claro que no

-que si

-que no

-si

-no

-si

-no

-que si!

-no!

-niños ya vamos bajen – dijo esme asomándose por la puerta – Nahuel que guapo te ves muy elegante –

-te lo dije! Dije sacándole la lengua

- bueno si! Ya vamos – dijo tomándome de un brazo y haciéndome bajar las escaleras

-Nahuel pero veo que ya se te pego mi buen gusto – dijo alice cuando llegamos abajo

-si ya se que me veo lindo gracias – dijo de mala gana

-eso sonó tan gay-le dije riéndome

- si como sea –dijo cruzándose de brazos

-de verdad no entiendo ¿que sentido tiene hacer esto?- dijo rose

- cariño tranquila tu sabias que esto pasaría así que porque no pones de tu parte – dijo esme, rosalie resoplo

-nos vamos o que? – dijo un muy muy animado emmet

-caminando o en auto-dijo papa

-en auto – dijo mama

-si cierto -dijo jasper

Arg! Yo no quería ir en auto porque lógicamente me tocaría ir con mama así que me adelante

Yo voy con tigo tío Em.

Dale, pues vamos ya no, rosee muñequita vamos

Vamos

El camino como siempre entretenido tío emmet siempre se esmeraba por hacerme reír, pero rosalie no movía ni un musculo. Vaya si que le molestaba estar con lo _chuchos _ como ella decía. Cuando llegamos estaban todos y todos son todos hasta el abuelo y eso que no es lobo , habían un montos de mesas pegadas como si fuera un comedor comunitario en cuanto me baje del auto me pego un olor asqueroso como a perro mojado.

Genial

No podía acercarme mucho o vomitaría seguramente esto era como un deja vu del primer día que los conocí

-Reneesme – me llamo mi padre que ya estaba con todos ellos mientras yo seguía recostada al carro de Em. Yo me toque la punta de la nariz y el entendió

Me dedique a mirar a Nahuel no podía creer que le gustara alguien eso me recordó una conversación que tuvimos cuando yo era niña

—_Nahuel… —comencé._

— _¿Hmmmm?_

_Tarde unos segundos en contestar._

— _¿Por qué no tienes novia? —pregunte, de repente._

—_Por que soy tan guapo que las chicas se espantan con mi belleza —bromeó._

—_Hablo enserio —le rete—. Nunca te veo con nadie._

_Él se encogió de hombros._

— _¿Eres gay?_

_Nahuel soltó una de sus grandes carcajadas, que se asemejaban más a ladridos caninos._

—_La gente sexy no es gay, creí que lo sabías —dijo él, y luego suspiró_

No hablamos mas del tema de sus no existentes novias, hasta hoy lo mire y estaba hablando con Kate muy animadamente

¿Kate?

No el dijo que ella no tenia novio, luego le dio un beso a Claire en la mejilla

¿Claire?

No dijo que no era humana , le dedico una gran sonrisa y le dio un gran abrazo a…..

Oh! Dios era ella... como no me di cuenta por dios no lo podía creer! Era…era raro! Yo jamás me pode imaginar una cosa así aun no podía salir de mi estado de shock con razón decía que era imposible. . Y como se había arreglado hoy el muy condenado por eso estaba bien elegante y tanta preguntadera si iban a estar todos

Alguien se me había acercado y me estaba ablando pero yo no podía quitar mi mirada de Nahuel hablando con ella como si ni hubiera mañana.

Una mano paso frente a mis ojos y mire a la persona

Seth

-estas hay ¿? O vives en la luna –

-hola- dije atontada por mi reciente descubrimiento, el rio

-que te pasa hoy estas ida

-¿ah? He… si es que el olor ya sabes me tiene como mareada –mentí

-ahh… claro por eso estas aquí –sonrió- se me había olvidado ¿no vas a desayunar?

-ehh no, no yo reo que mas bien cazare algo ahora

-ahh que lastima que no te puedas acercar

-si que lastima – a mi me dolía mas no poder acercarme – pero es mientras mientras ya después podre es qué así de repente no puedo tengo que acostumbrarme – dije con una sonrisa

-bueno es una lastima dejarte pero ya ves mama me esta llamando – asentí –luego hablamos

-Seth espera, podrías llamar a papa por favor –el asintió

Volví mi mirada a Nahuel que ahora estaba sentado con ella pero estaba triste, de que me había perdido de un segundo a otro su estado de ánimo cayo en pico

-todavía no puedes acercarte

-¿ahh?

-que si aun no puedes acercarte

- ahh… no

-no vas a hablar con tu madre

- no, no tengo nada que hablar con ella

-tal vez si tu le explicaras

-que piense lo que quiera, ella vera si le sigue creyendo a su _amiga_

-hija…

-dejemos el tema ¿si?

-de acuerdo pero tendrás que hablar con ella algún día Reneesme no puedes evitarla todo el tiempo

-pero porque yo fue ella la que se equivoco no yo

- si pero ella no va a entrar en razón hasta que alguien le aclare la situación yo lo intente pero esta de un humor de perros

-si no te escucho a ti que me asegura que me escuchara a mi ¿ha?

-pero...

-ya, ya no te mande a llamar para hablar de eso, voy a ir a cazar-dije empezando a caminar hacia los arboles

-¿ahora?

-si no me apetece la comida de los mortales

-¿sola?

-si

-no tu no vas a ir sola a ningún lado

-pero papa

-no o vas con alguien o no vas

-pero que te pasa

-ya te lo dije sola no vas –esto empezaba a irritarme

-pero porque

-Reneesme sola no y punto

-¿acaso crees que no se cuidarme sola? Tengo 17 años y la suficiente fuerza para luchar con un oso… -comenzaba a fastidiarme cuando el corto mi discurso.

-¡No! Señorita, tienes poco mas de cinco años y…- eso detono algo en mí.

-¡Sabes que no es cierto!, puede que hayan pasado cinco o seis años de mi nacimiento, pero mírame- pare en seco mi caminata, mirándolo y me señale el cuerpo entero- Tengo el cuerpo y la mente de una mujer de 17 años- mi voz sonaba un poco más alto de lo habitual. Papa quedo con lo ojos en blanco

-no me importa sola no y punto

-¡ahhhh! ¡Papa!-

-que te acompañe Nahuel

-Nahuel no es mi niñero

-ni tu te crees eso pulga – de donde salió este imbécil

-cállate

-camina niña

-yo no soy una niña, y no voy con tigo a ningún lado

- ahh claro que si - dijo alzándome como un saco de papas en su hombro

Maldito

-¡auxilio! ¡Papa! ¡Ahh! ¡Suéltame!-grite

-adiós cariño – se despidió papa ¡traidor!

Después de patalear pegar y morder a Nahuel muchas veces me soltó pero ya estábamos bien lejos ¡desgraciado! Pero…. Después de todo no estaba tan mal que el me acompañara

-¿y entonces? –pregunte

-¿Qué?

-no me has dicho quien es

-ahh... Eso

-si eso

Se me ocurrió no le diría que sabia quien era. el me lo diría aunque sus sentimientos me lo decían todo

-¿tenemos que hablar ahora?

-si, Nahuel pero tengo una duda por aquí no hay ninguna vampira o yo no te he visto con ninguna por aquí

-así… es que ella no…no es

-¿no es?- me hice la tonta

-ehh… no... No es vampira

-¿ah no? Y entonces-

-ella… pues... Es...Es...

-leah-dije maliciosamente

-¿Qué? … no ..Claro que n-no que te pasa – dijo nervioso

-¿ah no? Si no es ella quien

-pues…pues…

-es ella no me lo niegues

-y que hay de Jacob

-que hay de que

-estas enamorada de el

-¿Qué?

-que ahora eres sorda tu estas enamorada de el

-dios que locuras dices

Ella no estaba enamorada de Jacob, claro que no. Ella… Ella sólo lo quería.

Un poco más que antes, tal vez.

Bastante más que antes.

De acuerdo, mucho. Lo quería mucho.

Y si le sonreía y la abrazaba, lo quería un poquito más que mucho. Pero sólo porque le gustaba su sonrisa y sus abrazos, no porque estuviera enamorada de él. ¿A quién no le gusta que le sonrían y lo abracen?

Por ejemplo, si en lugar de Jacob, viniera Emmett a sonreírle y abrazarla de la misma manera, a ella le agradaría lo mismo.

O tal vez un poco menos.

Bueno, bastante menos.

De acuerdo, lo sacaría a empujones como cuando eran chicos.

Pero a Jacob también podría sacarlo a empujones. Es más, la próxima vez que se le acercara de esa manera, lo haría, para dejarle bien claro sus límites. Lo empujaría y se lo quitaría de encima.

Pero poquito, para que no se enoje.

O mejor, le diría que se aparte sin empujarlo.

Se lo diría sutilmente, para no sonar agresiva.

Con un abrazo, no fuera a ser que Jacob se ofendiera y decidiera no abrazarla otra vez.

—Nahuel, yo no estoy enamorada de Jacob —insistí, un tanto desesperada.

El rio.

—Creo que eso lo podemos averiguar fácilmente.

Me daba vergüenza preguntar, pero soy curiosa, y no quería quedarme con la duda de lo que estaba diciendo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podemos averiguar si…, es decir, confirmar que yo no estoy enamorada de Jacob?

—Bueno, yo no sé nada de enamoramientos y esas cosas, pero recuerdo que una vez huilen me contó la historia de cómo conoció a su marido, y yo le pregunté cómo se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado de él.

—¿Y cómo se dio cuenta?

—Me dijo que sentía que le ocurrían una serie de cosas que antes no.

—¿Qué cosas?— El suspenso me estaba matando.

—Bueno, me dijo que cada vez que lo veía, el corazón le latía muy fuerte, como si se le fuera a salir del pecho. Se ponía nerviosa de sólo mirarlo, y se sonrojaba cuando él le hablaba, y hasta cuando él no estaba y alguien mencionaba su nombre. Y dijo también que sentía como si tuviera una mariposa dándole vueltas en el estómago, y como si se le aflojaran todos los músculos. Pero a la vez, me dijo que le encantaba pasar tiempo con él, algo que jamás le había pasado con ningún otro hombre. Los días en que no lo veía, se sentía triste. Lo extrañaba. Pero cuando estaba con él, se olvidaba de todo lo malo y estaba más contenta que nunca.

El listado de huilen me dejo pasmada. Era muy similar a lo que me pasaba con Jacob. Las mejillas sonrosadas, la felicidad que le daba pasar tiempo con él, lo nerviosa que la ponía en ocasiones, la _mariposa_ dando vueltas en el estómago…

—Creo que a alguien le está pasando lo mismo que a huilen… —canturreó Nahuel y se echó a reír.

Me sonroje una vez más, pero tuve una idea brillante para desviar la conversación y devolverle a ese tonto un poco de toda la incomodidad que me estaba haciendo pasar.

—Sí, a ti —conteste

Nahuel se quedó tieso y me miro con ojos desorbitados.

—¿Qué?

—Te vi, Nahuel, no me lo niegues —continúe, eligiendo mis palabras cuidadosamente. Si lo hacía bien, podía dar vuelta la plática y dejar lo en evidencia.

—¿De qué hablas, pulga?

—Hablo de cierta loba que te está haciendo sonreír más que de costumbre.

—No sé por qué te empeñas, no hay nada especial entre nosotros.

—¿No?

—No.

—¿Y por qué le sonríes de esa manera?

—¿De qué manera?

—Tú sabes, de esa manera especial, mostrándole todos los dientes. A mí no me sonríes así.

—pulga, estás inventando. Leah y yo somos amigos, nada más que eso.

-tal ves te corresponda

—pulga, leah no tiene nada que corresponder —insistió Nahuel, —. Que yo la considere una mujer amable…, atenta…, respetuosa…, con un corazón bueno y sincero…, con mucha paciencia…, y muy valiente también…, además de cálida y agradable…, humilde y considerada…, y… que me inspira… admiración y… cariño y… ternura y… un poco de… devoción… —exhaló un suspiro, que intentó disimular con una pequeña tos en cuanto me vio la expresión hilarante en el rostro —, eso no quiere decir que yo esté enamorado de ella.

no tuve más que alzar una ceja para provocar que Nahuel se sintiera el hombre más ridículo del mundo con lo que acababa de decir.

—¿Tu dices que no? —pregunte con picardía.

—…No… ¿No? —dudó, y se respondió a sí mismo—. No… No.

—Yo creo que sí.

— ¿Tú crees?

-mas que nada en el mundo


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO 25 INTEGRACION PART 2**

—vamos dilo se que piensas que esto es raro

—yo no pienso que sea raro, porque tu yo estamos en la misma situación solo que yo no estoy enamorada como otros por hay

Nahuel suspiro

—yo no estoy enamorado

—No, claro que no –ironice- la pregunta es ¿desde cuando viene ocurriendo esto?

—Bueno resulta que mientras tú vives en jacoblandia…-

—tu vives en leahlandia- dije con una sonrisa picara

—no claro que no, yo si estoy atento de lo que pasa a mi alrededor no como tu ¿me vas a dejar contarte?-asentí- bueno pues varios días después de que entráramos a la universidad la facultad de enfermería estuvo sacando algunos alumnos para realizarles análisis de rutina y entre esos caí yo y justo me toco con ella y empezamos a hablar luego fue durante los intercambios de clases después le pedí su numero y nos enviábamos mensajes nos hicimos amigos y un día la invite a comer y así pues ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando paso solo hay esta y ya

—vaya de lo que se pierde uno cuando esta en su mundo

—ni siquiera te diste cuenta de la amiga que hizo tu mama de aquella mujer con la que tuviste el problema

—ni me lo recuerdes

—tu hubieras podido evitar esa amistad desde el principio si hubieses estado mas atenta

—Si tal vez –no quería hablar del tema -¿no has olido nada?

—no

—hmmmm

—¿y tu que?

-¿Qué de que ?

—pues con Jacob

—nada

—¿nada de nada?

-—pues solo somos amigos como tu y leah

—¿enserio nada?

—me invito a comer pero no acepte

—¿Por qué?

—porque el tenia novia

—¿y no has intentado nada?

—¿tu has intentado algo con ella?

—no

—pues yo tampoco

—¿pero porque?

—¿Por qué no lo has intentado tu?

—es diferente

—así y porque

—porque yo soy yo, y tu eres tu

—yo se, que yo soy yo, y que tu eres tu, el punto no es quien es quien si no porque no nos hemos lanzado a ellos

—eso lo se, lo que quiero decir es que tu y yo somos diferentes tu siempre has sido mas directa en todo y yo… y yo…

—siempre te andas por las ramas

—aja

—bueno es lo mismo que a ti, me da miedo

—yo no tengo miedo

—ah no ¿dime que no te da miedo que ella te rechace, que no sienta lo mismo?

—no me da miedo simplemente porque se que no siente lo mismo

—así ¿y quien eres tu para saber eso? ¿Jasper?

—no pero se que es así

—que pesimista

—tu deberías saberlo

—que cosa

—pues si el siente algo por ti

—si y como voy a saber eso según tu genio

—pues para que te sirve ese don que tienes no que puedes sentir igual que jasper y leer mente igual que Edward

—si tonto pero con los licántropos es diferente ellos son muy inestables en sus emociones tu no lo entenderías

—que mala suerte, pero podrías leer su mente

—oye yo no soy Edward que no respeta la privacidad ajena

—oh vamos por favor ¿dime que no te dan ganas de hacerlo?

—no

—si claro

—a ti te gustaría que leah se metiera en tu cabeza para saber si te gusta

—no

Bueno hay tienes

Pare la caminata al igual que el

Es una manada

Son alces

¿Qué tal, el que cace mas?

Hecho

Minutos Después

¿Dónde estas ren?-dijo Nahuel a espaldas de mi

Aquí –dije provocando que se volteara a verme

¡dios! Quieres taparte ¿Dónde esta tu blusa?-dijo girándose a darme la espalda

Nahuel deja la estupidez no es como si ya no me hubieses visto en sujetador otras veces

Quieres ponerte la blusa de una vez

Así claro me la pondría si no estuviera partida a la mitad- dije colocándome delante de el y mostrándole los 2 trozos

¿pero que…

Un maldito alce me la rompió- el se echo a reír

Pues te hizo un favor esa blusa era horrible

Cállate, dame la tuya

¿Qué?

¿eres retrasado o que? que te quites tu camisa y me la des para colocármela

No, estas loca y yo quedo desnudo

Mira Nahuel en estos momentos no tengo paciencia ,quítate la maldita camisa y dámela

No

Si no me la das te la rompo y así quedamos los dos a medio vestir

No, porque mejor tu me esperas a mi aquí y yo voy y le digo a alice que te busque una blusa y luego te la traiga ¿eh?

Claro y mientras tanto que llegue un lobo y me vea casi desnuda ,no , dame la camisa de una vez

No

Nahuel ya he tenido una visión y me la vas a terminar dando así que dámela de una vez

Se la quito a regañadientes pero al fin me la dio

Claro tuviste una visión de que te daba mi camisa pero no del alce rompiéndote tu blusa

Ya deja de quejarte, no me queda tan grande

Que esperabas si cada día creces mas – dijo caminando para regresar

Ya ni me lo recuerdes

Cuando estábamos llegando vi de reojo a Nahuel que trataba inútilmente _taparse _el torso desnudo cruzándose de brazos

¿Qué haces?- dijo cuando hice que pusiera sus brazos a los costados

Deja de taparte-dije y el volvió a cruzarse de brazos –no quieres que leah vea tus _atributos_ –dije riéndome

Cállate

Entonces llegamos al _comedor comunitario_

Ho…-el abuelo charlie nos echo u vistazo a los dos de arriba a bajo-…la

Ay no! Así como estábamos se podría prestar para malos entendidos Nahuel medio desnudo y yo justamente con la camisa de el puesta

Nahuel ,ren no pensé que quisieran darme sobrinitos tan rápido –dijo rose haciendo que todos, TODOS nos voltearan a ver , esto no nos favorecía en nada a mi y a Nahuel mas bien nos perjudicaba y mucho todos nos miraban sorprendidos y especialmente emmet nos miraba con una ceja alzada y con una sonrisa maligna mierda, mierda, mierda porque ella tenia que decir esas cosas justo en momentos tan incómodos como este , ya sentía que las mejillas me iban a explotar y todos nos miraban como si jamás nos hubieran visto en la vida mire a Nahuel y el no estaba mejor que yo estaba rojo hasta en los ojos no teníamos nada que hacer mas que lo que siempre hacíamos casa vez que a rosalie se le ocurrían esos ingeniosos comentarios

Yuuuuuu! Yo con esta cosa que asco –dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo señalándonos

Puaj! Preferiría ser soltera el resto de mi existencia

Preferiría que me castraran

¿Porque estas semidesnudo Nahuel?-pidió una explicación carsline tenia una ceja alzada que ni el nos creía ¡que horror!

Pues no ves que ella trae mi camisa –dijo el muy imbécil que no podía ser mas ingenioso

¿Eso ya lo vemos lo que queremos saber es porque?-dijo mama

Alces-dije

¿alces?-dijo el abuelo

Alces eso fue lo que dijo acaso estas sordo papa-dijo alice

Te podrías explicar mejor cariño-pidió esme

Un alce le rompió la camisa en dos mitades por eso quedo desnuda , no podía traerla así, así que se puso la mía-explico Nahuel

¿el alce de Nahuel te la rompió mi entras tenían sexo?-pregunto emmet con una sonrisa picara bailándole en los labios

¡emmet! –le reprendió papa

¿Qué? Solo es sexo tranquilos chicos esas cosas a veces pasan

¡dios cállate! –le dijo jazz- eres un enfermo- a estas alturas yo me tapaba la cara con las manos ¡que vergüenza!

Que raro no escuche tus gritos Reneesme –dijo emmet ¡en serio tenia que hacerme sufrir así!

¡Mastodonte quieres callarte! Reneesme y yo somos hermanos, hermanos porque no se te ha metido en la cabeza igual a ti rosalie somos hermanos lo único que falto fue que bella me pariera –enojado Nahuel estaba enojado y eso que el era pacifista y era difícil de enojarse

Tranquilo Nahuel –tan pacifico como siempre carsline

No , no ya me tiene cansado cada vez que se presenta la oportunidad nos molestan a mi y a Reneesme con lo mismo y estoy harto de eso

Solo era una broma no tienes porque ponerte así –dijo rosalie y yo la fulmine con la mirada

Pues no me gustan tus bromas rosalie

Haya paz! Rosalie solo por favor abstente de hacer ese tipo de comentarios- al fin hizo algo carsline

Si le cosieras la boca seria mejor-susurre pero bueno tienen oídos vampiricos

¡Reneesme!-dijo mama

¿Qué?-pregunte desafiante y con la barbilla bien alta – ella puede decir lo que le de la real gana pero yo no

Solo calmémonos por favor – pidió jasper

Reneesme –dijo leah ya hasta se me había olvidado que todos estaban aquí presenciando la escenita familiar que vergüenza – si quieres yo te puedo prestar una blusa para que le regreses la suya a Nahuel

Esa es una muy buena idea –apunto Nahuel – me esta dando frio

Claro gracias leah –dije brindándole una sonrisa

Ven vamos-dijo y yo la seguí no sin antes echarle otra mirada fulminante a rosalie

Caminamos un poco hasta llegar a la casa del abuelo

Gracias leah de verdad-dije colocándome la blusa

No es nada, espero que no te apeste-dijo riendo

Tranquila

Cálmate solo fue una broma de la barbie

Si leah, es solo me molesta al igual que a el porque todo el tiempo es lo mismo y es la idea mas absurda que se les pueda ocurrir es como imagínate si tu y Seth. Ya sabes- ella hizo una mueca

No, no me lo quiero imaginar no quiero regresar lo que ya comí – dijo y yo me eche a reír, era mejor dejarle claritas las cosas por si acaso

Bueno ahora imagínate como me siento yo

Siempre los he visto juntos Reneesme pero nunca he creído que tengan algo mas que una amistad- era tranquilizante saber que ella creía eso

Ojala todos pensaran como tu –dije saliendo de la casa

Solo están jugando

Si supongo, yo también jugare un rato con el jeep de emmet para que aprenda a no meterse mas conmigo –dije planeando ya mi venganza ella rio

Venga ya , vamos

Cuando llegamos Nahuel estaba que tiritaba del frio, era un exagerado porque ni frio estaba haciendo me senté en el comedor comunitario al lado de el y de Claire tenia enfrente a leah que tenia al lado a Jacob y a quill

Pobre Seth –murmuro leah – esta muy triste

¿Por qué?-pregunte

Porque no ha imprimado-dijo quill y luego se tapo la boca como si hubiera dicho algún secreto yo por mi parte hice una mueca

¿Qué?-dijo leah viendo mi cara

Nada

Ohm vamos que pasa-insistió

Nada ya te lo dije

Es solo que la imprimación es horrible-dijo Nahuel

¿Qué dijiste?-dijo Sam desde otro extremo de la mesa

Así es – dije yo, y mi madre me miro sorprendida

Porque creen eso – dijo Claire – a mi me parece lindo

Ya decía yo que lo tuyo con quill no era normal o era obsesión –dije y me eche a reír

Oye no te burles aquí todas estamos imprimadas –dijo Emily

De acuerdo no diré nada-dije pero Nahuel y yo no pudimos evitar echarnos a reír

Oye!-dijo quill

Que tampoco nos podemos reír-dijo Nahuel

No pueden juzgar algo que no conocen-dijo Sam

Quien te dice que no sabemos de la imprimación-pregunto Nahuel

A ver porque es horrible según ustedes-dijo Jacob

Bueno pues no se las chicas de aquí pero a mi por lo menos no me gusta que me utilicen solo para traer un hijo al mundo-dije

Lo ves, ay esta ni siquiera sabes de lo que estas hablando-apunto embry

Porque no nos instruyen según ustedes si nosotros no sabemos nada-dijo Nahuel

Sam nos haces el honor –dijo embry

A ver La imprimación es la sincronía perfecta entre dos almas. Es el amor puro y verdadero, más allá de los cuerpos, más allá de este mundo. Cuando sucede la imprimación el alma encuentra su media naranja, la parte que le faltaba para conseguir la perfección en este mundo. Y entonces todo se vuelve distinto, la realidad se presenta de otro modo, ves cosas que antes no sabías que existían, sientes cosas que nunca sentiste. Todo cambia para quienes nos imprimamos, es el momento en el que conocemos la vida en plenitudes una condición que ni se elige, ni se fuerza, ni se elude, ni se acaba La imprimación hace que amemos aún cuando no somos correspondidos, que amemos aunque sepamos que jamás seremos correspondidos, amamos en la dificultad, en la calma o en la batalla, ante todo y contra todos si es necesario. Nada ni nadie puede detener el poder de la imprimación. Vivir sin esa persona es imposible y alejarse de ella una agonía. Estamos ligados a esa persona "para siempre" y su felicidad se antepondrá a todo lo demás, incluso a nosotros mismos.-cuando Sam termino su explicación todos los chicos aplaudieron

Nadie pudo explicarlo mejor que tu hermano-dijo quill, Nahuel volvió a reír

Ohm vamos por favor me vas a decir que después de esa explicación aun te parece horrible –dijo Kate

Yo creo que ahora me parece mas-dijo Nahuel

Ya somos dos –dije

Yo no le veo lo mal por ningún lado-dijo Claire

En cambio yo se los veo por todos –dije

A ver ahora muestren nos según ustedes lo malo – dijo Sam muy confiado para mi gusto, yo suspire y mire a Nahuel y el se encogió de hombros

Bien –dijo y yo me eche a reír-por donde empezamos

A ver mira esto Sam es como una obligación las pobres muchachas no van a tener derecho de hacer otra vida ni siquiera pueden voltear a ver a otro chico están como condenadas a ser la compañera de su lobo sin otra opción-dije

Claro que no, no es así si ella no quiere estar con el lobo el será su amigo, su hermano, su compañero, su confidente. Sera lo que ella quiera que sea.-explico quill

Además es como una forma de cegar a la mujer ella ni siquiera puede elegir a la persona es solo el te mira y ya ella no puede hacer nada porque el ahora es su mundo eso es muy egoísta eso no es amor de verdad se supone que para enamorarte debes conocer a la persona y porque te gusta su forma de ser no porque el destino los eligió para ser almas gemelas además cuando uno se enamora no ve a la otra persona como un dios que no tiene defectos como en la imprimación que ya crees que la persona es lo máximo además se supone que en una relación se deben aprender de los errores que cometen juntos pero como si el lobo no le niega nada a su impronta –dijo Nahuel

Es que es la magia del amor verdadero

No creo que sea amor verdadero que te utilicen solo para tener hijos –dije

No es solo para tener hijos es porque son nuestras almas gemelas

Vaya están interesante ver como defienden sus puntos de vista –dijo carsline fascinado a veces pienso que mi abuelo es un poco raro

Bueno yo creo que cada quien tiene su punto de vista sobre la imprimación pero no es para que pelen sobre eso- dijo sue

No estamos peleando solo debatimos-dijo Jacob

Bueno entonces es mejor que dejen de debatir porque pueden llegar a pelearse-dijo Billy

Solo una cosa mas esto es para las mujeres ¿alguna vez han pensado si no estuvieran imprimadas sentirían algo por sus parejas?- sabia que eso nadie podía rebatírmelo

Yo le doy gracias a dios que no estoy en eso de la imprimación-dijo Nahuel

Ni yo – dije

Ni yo-dijo ¿leah? Si leah

¿ni tu?-dijo Nahuel

Leah no puede imprimar-dijo embry

¿Por qué?-dijo Nahuel

Porque no puedo tener hijos-dijo la aludida

¿No que no las utilizaban solo para tener hijos?-pregunte-leah yo te aseguro de que tu si puedes imprimar-todos me miraron sorprendidos

No puedo

Si , si puedes

Que no

Que si

No Reneesme

¿Por qué dices que leah puede imprimar?-dijo Jacob

Mira no se supone que los vampiros y licántropos existan y aquí estamos todos, no se suponía que existiera una licantropa y aquí estas-dije apuntándola-no se supone que una humana quedara embarazada de un vampiro y aquí estamos Nahuel y yo además no que no solo es por tener hijos si no también por encontrar a su alma gemela media naranja o como quieran llamarlo- explique

Eso es una muy buena explicación-dijo el abuelo

Yo creo que tienes esperanzas-dijo Nahuel

Ya veras leah cuando imprimes te acordaras de mi -dije

* * *

Gentee! Gracias Por Leer!... pero como sabré si les Gusta mmm… ¡ya lo tengo! Apreten ese Boton Verde que Dice: "Review" vamooos Toquenlo.. Apretenlo! Piensen que es Edward o Jake!

Mas adelante se viene Mejoor! :D asique leean

quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a mari96 gracias por tus comentarios y !create una cuenta! jajajaja XD

tambien a Kady Belikov Cullen , Sakura Michel y andy

se que esperan mas jacob nessie pero es que no se como hacercarlos no se me dan esos capitulos romanticos lo siento pronto los tendran no se desesperen


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO 26 ADVERTENCIAS **

Después del productivo día en la push todo volvió a lo mismo, los mismos aburridos días en la escuela las mismas tardes en la casa, en mi aburrida vida bueno no todo era tan malo ya que no tenia que ver a stephanie a demás mi madre se disculpo con migo aunque sabia que lo hacia mas por obligación así que nuestra relación seguía siendo tensa. Nahuel Dan y Claire seguíamos sentándonos juntos ya que gracias a dios quill dejo esos celos absurdos hacia dan, por fin conocimos a la novia de dan una chica linda y amable Daniela. A la cual consideramos una amiga mas, Nahuel bueno pobre Nahuel apenas y puede mirar a leah sin ponerse rojo tartamudear o sudar y yo estaba igual o peor que el. aunque cuando hablaba con mi hermoso y adorado gran lobo rojizo trataba de mostrarme neutra aunque no era nada fácil por que cada 3 segundos quería tirármele encima y comérmelo a besos pero bueno tengo que dejar que las cosas fluyan como le dije al negativo de Nahuel que sigue empeñado en dejar a leah por la paz ósea como amiga cosa que por supuesto no voy a permitir hacen una hermosa parejita rarita pero hermosa después de todo

Y a empezar nuevamente. Como cada día, estaba sumergida en el sueño. Esta vez la misma pesadilla, la venia teniendo de unos días para acá. No la entendía, era demasiado confusa.

Podía verme a mi misma, con un vestido largo negro como el ébano, reposando sobre el suelo, mis rizos caían sobre mi espalda y tocaban el suelo, mucho mas largos de lo que en realidad eran. No podía ver ni siquiera donde me encontraba, era demasiado incompleto, solo podía recordar una pintura de un cielo naranja, un atardecer el crepusculo.

De pronto, yo sufría. Sufría mucho.

Las lágrimas se desbordaban por mis mejillas, no entendía el motivo de mi sufrimiento, podía ver 3 sombra acercándose a mí. Mientras mas cerca estaban estas personas misteriosas mas se intensificaba mi llanto. Ellos eran los causantes de tanto dolor. Y en ese momento, cuando las manos de aquellos individuos viajaba para posarse en mi. Despertaba.

Me incorpore sentándome en el borde de la cama seque mis lagrimas que habían pasado del sueño a la realidad me sentía insegura con miedo con un presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar tenia una angustia muy grande en mi pecho siempre era igual cada vez que me despertaba de tan horrenda pesadilla me levante y camine hasta el baño no me sorprendí cuando vi mi reflejo venia siendo el mismo desde unos cuantos días mas pálida y con unas hermosas ojeras producto de una mala noche que apenas y podía ocultar con algo de maquillaje tal vez un relajante baño me ayudaría a sobrevivir este día bueno pero que mas podía hacer despierta a las 5 de la mañana y sin ganas de seguir durmiendo

Me tome todo el tiempo del mundo para arreglarme pues no tenia nada más que hacer así que cuando Nahuel irrumpió en mi habitación para 'levantarme' era tarde

-wuao! Que bichito te pico que ya estas levantada-se burlo

-hoy no estoy de ánimos Nahuel así que por favor hoy no me jodas-dije cortante

-últimamente te levantas de un humor de perros aunque casi siempre estas gruñona

-piérdete Nahuel

-ya ya ya –levanto las manos al cielo y salió de mi habitación

Y todo siguió normal en mi `normal y aburrida vida' dios a pesar de que éramos vampiros no éramos para nada entretenidos creo que los humanos eran incluso mas divertidos que nosotros de que sirve vivir una eternidad si la vas a vivir en aburricion total

Por fin hoy se acaba el primer semestre de la universidad y entregaban informe final de todas las materias esperaba que me hubiese ido bien realmente creía que me había ido bien además de que ya tenia casi todas las notas y realmente eran notas altas solo me faltaban la de lenguas y las de la clase de técnica vocal la cual era la que mas me preocupaba ya que en todo el semestre no cante ni una sola vez pero no creía que eso realmente me fuera a afectar tanto o eso creí yo hasta que hable con el profesor y los pocos ánimos que tenia ese día se fueron por el retrete

-cullen perdió-cuando el profesor me dio mi nota juro que para mi toda la escuela dio un giro de 180 me maree gracias a todos los santos dan que estaba al lado mio me sostuvo por el codo y me miraba preocupado además de mi mareo repentino porque había sido la única UNICA que había perdido que horror

-profesor Hoffman- ohh! Si , iba a suplicar aunque tuviese que arrastrarme por el piso

-señorita cullen-

-no hay nada que pueda hacer?-pregunte con un puchero. El profesor me miro lastimero

-cullen a esta altura no, lo siento no hay nada que pueda hacer

-pero…pero si yo hice todo lo que usted pidió durante el semestre-rebatí el me miro como si hubiese blasfemado

-si cullen pero no hizo lo mas importante e esencial en esta clase que es cantar

-pero…pero profesor ayúdeme –hice mi puchero mas visible y batí las pestañas para dar aire de inocencia seguro me veía como un angelito recién caído de cielo. El profesor suspiro y dan me pico un ojo

-cante

-ahh?

-muéstreme su voz cullen cante

-ahora?

-si ahora o no quiere que la ayude?

-si, si pero…ohm que quiere que le cante?

-lo que usted quiera solo cante

-bueno – joder que mierda porque me tenia que pasar esto a mi justo a mi dios que pecado eh cometido yo para que me tengas pagando esta pena mire la puerta y vi que no venia nadie cerca mire a dan y me sonroje porque no se podía ir argg! Bueno aquí voy

_Uuuh Uuuh Uuuh__  
__Uuuh Uuuh Uuuh__  
__di que sientes__  
__cuando pienso en ti__  
__una y otra vez__  
__cada instante__  
__que no estas junto a mi...__  
__mi mundo esta al reves__  
__camino en un desierto__  
__cuanto tu te vas__  
__oohh__  
__no se si es un espejismo,__  
__te siento tan real.__  
__baby__quiero volverte a ver,__  
__para calmar mi sed__  
__un dia sin ti__  
__es como un año sin ver llover__  
__si escapas otra vez__  
__no sobrevivire__  
__un dia sin ti__  
__es como un año sin ver llo...veeeeer__  
__oohh__  
__wooo...__  
__...oohh_

Cante pero en ningún momento mire ni al profesor ni a dan mis ojos estaban fijos en el piso cuando terminar de cantar _un año sin ver llover _de selena gomez lo se esa mujer es patética pero realmente es la única canción que me gusta de ella y me gusta un chorro

Escuche un aplauso

Mire al profesor que me miraba extasiado y de pronto empezó a aplaudir con dan

-valla cullen excelente voz de echo ahora es la mejor de la clase pero… porque ocultarla?-ohh! Vamos seguro que estaba peor que un tomate así que me tape la cara con las manos

-me da vergüenza

-ohh! Vamos cullen deme una excusa mejor que esa no puedo creer que con tan magnifica voz le de vergüenza por un momento creí que había muerto y los ángeles me estaban recibiendo en el paraíso –me eche a reír ante tal exageración

-la va a ayudar- pregunto dan

-sabe cullen si hubiese cantado en mis clases podría pero lo siento no tengo ni una sola nota suya cantando – ohh! dios juro que estaba a punto de echarme a llorar

-sabe le pasare el semestre-mi rostro se ilumino y seguramente debía tener la sonrisa mas grande hasta que el gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas

-pero usted dijo que no la ayudaría-se metió dan y por un momento me paso por la cabeza saltarle encima y arrancarle la cabeza pero me controle y lo fulmine con la mirada

-bueno si la ayudare pero a cambio usted tendrá que hacerme un favor –dijo bahh! Que fácil

-lo que usted quiera profesor

-esto solo puede quedar entre nosotros tres de acuerdo- Nahuel y yo asentimos

-vera sabrá que hay una presentación en la escuela pasado mañana ¿no?-asentí- bueno vera esta chica Marisol Wolfe tiene catarro y pues ella iba a cantar si usted se presenta en vez de ella le paso el semestre –que de en shock. Y repito dios que pecado eh cometido yo para que me tengas pagando esta pena

-lo hará- dijo dan yo lo mire como si de pronto de le hubiesen crecido cinco cabezas

-bien quiero que cantes estas misma canción que mi cantaste -pidió

-esa misma cantara nos vemos luego profesor-dijo agarrándome del codo y caminando para salir del aula-ahhh! Y gracias-le grito yo me sentía tan ajena a todo eso

Yo en un escenario frente a toda la universidad cantando

Me eche a reír histéricamente

-no lo hare-dije mirando a dan

-ohh! Si lo harás cariño

-no , no lo hare-dije caminando a mi casillero

-si , si lo harás y sabes porque lo harás porque eres una mujer fuerte y a ti no te importa nada mas que tu carrera además de que si no lo haces pierdes el semestre-dijo arrecostandose en los casilleros mientras yo abría el mío

-por los mil demonios tengo que hacerlo-dije

-lo se –dijo el se agacho y recogió un papel –ten se callo cuando abriste tu casillero-agarre el papel y lo abrí

_No todos son lo que aparentan, todos guardan secretos_

_Secretos que duelen _

_Que matan_

-¿Qué es esto?-dije

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dice?-le mostré el papel

-¿Qué significa?-pregunte

-pues a ver si leemos el papel lo que dice es que todos tenemos secretos y no somos lo que aparentamos-le di un golpe-aunch!

-dios! Con que te drogas, eso ya lo sabía tonto

-entonces para que preguntas y yo no soy ningún drogo

-camina drogo tengo hambre – deje pasar el papelito no le preste atención cosa que no debí a ver hecho porque luego me costaría mucho

-que no soy ningún drogo

Me eche a reír mientras caminaba con el ¡diablos¡ tendría que cantar si o si mientras iba caminando choque con alguien

-lo siento yo no te vi-dije

Y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos negros que me hicieron sonreír como tonta

* * *

okey si se que me querran matar muchas pero lo siento queria vacaciones ademas de que no tenia ni una pisca de inspiracion por eso tambien el capi es un poco corto prometo empezar a subir rapidisimo tendre que matarme en el pc pero ¿que importa cierto?

ojo con la advertencia que le hicieron a nessie es fundamental

camifer me encanta que te encante mi fic gracias por tu comentario

MariiWolfe: jajajajaja siii si ya te cumpli yo tambien che! no sabia que eras argentina te imaginaba como mexicana o algo asi jajajajajaja

bueno espero que no me hayan dejado de leer por la ausencia que tenia dejenme sus comentarios chicas son muy importantes para la historia :)

nada que ver con selena gomez cierto puaj! odio a esa mujer pero esa cancion me gusta un resto jajajajajaja estoy loquita XD


End file.
